Sleeping Dangerously
by Faerlain
Summary: COMPLETE! Something is attacking Mirkwood, and Legolas has been to sent to Rivendell asking for help. Elladan and Elrohir offer their support, but what exactly is going on? A teeny tiny romance story involved, but NOT A LEGOMANCE!
1. Sad Mornings, Joyous Arrivals

This is my latest story, Sleeping Dangerously. A rubbish title, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. If my reviewers out there have any better ideas, then please let me know! Gilraen3. Responses to Almost Strangers 14 muykiay- Thanks for that. I'll go and have a look at yours. If you read this, then you'll find out if it is Legolas or not! ;-) 

Rori- Thank you. She wasn't there because…I choose not to have her there! She would have stayed with Aragorn in their 'heaven', I would think. If you know what I mean. 

Elerrina- I really like your story, so please update soon! Glad you like my stories. Hope you like this one as much as you seemed to like the others! ^_^ Radiion- *bows* Thank you, thank you very much! Great review! Here it is, the new story. Hope you like it! Melia- Glad you loved it! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   

__

_Chapter1: Sad Mornings, Joyous News._

  The sun had just risen over the treetops. Dew still glistened on the leaves and lush green grass. Birds sang, hidden away in the undergrowth, and small animals crept silently through the woods. It was early morning, and no one had yet awoken. Except one. 

He stood on his balcony, gazing at the steadily rising sun, breathing in the crisp, fresh morning air. His deep eyes searched over his home, taking in everything. He was leant on the railings, head resting cupped in his hands, and tears leaving a soft trail down his porcelain face. 

  He had just lost the one he loved to another. It had happened the previous day, yet he could still feel the pain, still hear her voice, telling him that it was over. He felt lost, numb, and alone. He hadn't expected it at all; it had been a complete shock. He had been sitting in the library reading when she had come to him. He could tell by her expression that it was bad news.   

_*Flashback_

He looked up from the book on archery he was reading. Her face was blank, showing no emotions. He could sense something was wrong. He placed the book down on the table next to his chair, and stood to greet her. "There is no need to greet me," she said sharply. He felt her voice go through him like ice. "Melonin? (My love?) What is wrong?" he asked.

_"I'm sorry to have to tell you like this, but it is the easiest way. We're finished." He felt like he had been punched. He stared at her, eyes wide with shock. "Wh…what?"_

_"I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry. I love another."_

_"Who?" he asked coolly._

_"That is none of your business. I am with him now, not with you. It's over between us. Good-bye…my Lord." She swept out of the library, the hem of her dress dancing around her ankles._

_*End of Flashback._

 He bit back the tears that threatened to spill again. It had been too sharp, the way she had told him. There had been no sympathy or sadness in her voice. Just icy coldness. Her eyes had borne right through him, seeming to seek out his very soul. There had been no love for him anymore. She hadn't even wanted to be friends. And she had called him 'Lord'. That showed that she now only regarded him as her Prince, nothing more. He sighed unhappily, and went back into his room.  

  The bed had not been slept in, and so the sheets weren't creased, and the pillows still soft. The curtains of his balcony doors moved with the slight breeze that blew in. It was a beautiful morning, as many mornings in his home were, but he saw, nor felt any of this. He felt only the cold and hurt of rejection. He sat on the end of his bed, and pondered his thoughts. 

  A knock on the door startled him. "Who is it?" he called blearily. 

"Its me Dan. You know, your 'brother'. Or have you forgotten me already?"

"Of course not. Come in." The door opened, and Elladan stepped into the room. He smiled at his brother. "You alright?" Elrohir shook his head. "No, it still hurts." Elladan sat down beside his twin. "Of course it does. She said it so coldly, so…sharply."

"That's what I thought. She could have broken it a little more gently."

"Well, it clearly shows she wasn't worth the trouble. Now come on, you'll never guess who is on his way."

"Who?"

"Only a certain little Prince called Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." Elrohir just nodded. 

"Oh come on Elrohir, be a bit more enthusiastic."

"Dan, I've just lost the one I love to someone else who is clearly better than I. It gets one a little depressed, as you might imagine."

"Fine then. I'll just have to welcome Legolas on my own." He stood. "I'll leave you to mope." He walked swiftly out of the room, closing the door behind him. 


	2. Dagnir o Lóre

Here's chapter 2, ASAP as requested. More of the actual plot comes into light in this chapter, and Legolas arrives. Hope you enjoy it.

_Gilraen3._

Elerrina- Hope this is ok. I know, poor Elrohir. I thought I'd put him as the heart-broken one instead of it always being Legolas! 

_Chapter 2: Dagnir-o Lóre._

  Elladan waited impatiently for Legolas' arrival. He was seated in a tree by the gate where they would enter. "Come on Legolas," he whispered to himself. "You're the expert on girls. You'll have to talk to him." 

  Soon, he could hear the gentle tinkle of bells on a horses' rein, and the soft sound of the galloping hooves coming along the pathway. There were to be many of them, as Legolas would have an escort. 

  A white stallion suddenly bounded under the archway, mane shining silver in the sunlight. His rider was tall, and had long golden hair. He smiled. "You are awful at hiding in trees, do you know that?" 

Elladan scowled down at the grinning Prince, and jumped nimbly down as the rest of the company entered behind their Lord. "Welcome Prince Legolas," said Elladan, bowing extravagantly. "Welcome to our humble home." Legolas laughed. 

"It is a joy to be back here Prince Elladan. Now, where is your father?" Elladan raised one eyebrow. "You want to see Ada?"

"I have an urgent message for him that cannot wait."

"Follow me then," he said. Elves came to stable the Mirkwood horses, and Elladan led his friend up to his fathers' study.

  Elrond was expecting the Prince, and as soon as the meetings and greetings were over, he shooed his son away. "The Prince and I have important business to discuss. He will come to see you two later." Elladan scowled, but left them in peace. Legolas sat opposite Elrond, and Elrond smiled. "How was your journey Legolas?"

"It went very well thank you Lord Elrond." 

He gratefully took the goblet of wine that Elrond held out to him. "Diolla lle. (Thank you.)"

"Now, this message. What is it all about?" Elrond asked. Legolas set down the wine. 

"Well, my father requires your help Lord Elrond." His face was grave. 

"Why, what is wrong in Mirkwood?"

"There is nothing wrong with Mirkwood itself, but her people are in trouble." Elrond frowned. "What sort of trouble?"

"One by one, they are falling into a deep sleep, or a coma you might call it. There is some evil at work, which is making my people succumb to the darkness. No matter how hard we try, we cannot make them awake. There were at least fifteen in this condition when I left, and there will be even more now. I fear if we do not do something soon, Mirkwood will be overrun by whatever is doing this. My father thought you might be able to help. Do you know of any creatures that are capable of doing this sort of thing?" 

Elrond frowned as he thought, two fingers resting lightly upon his brow in a typical manner. "This has not been seen on many years. Last time it happened was over five hundred years ago. That was in a mortal town. It was a creature called a Dagnir-o Lóre. Slayer of Sleep. It is no more than a shadow, but very powerful. It comes upon sleeping people, and gets into their dreams. It leaves a part of itself there, a shadow of its own shadow, which makes them sleep continually. Its goal is to take over every person in the city or town, and have the town for itself. It removes its shadows from everyone, then is made into a solid being. The people are his slaves, bound to do as he says. If he takes over Mirkwood, the Elves are in trouble. What symptoms do these people have, apart from being asleep?"

"A single mark upon their forehead, in the shape of a Z."

"That is where the Dagnir-o Lóre enters their bodies. He waits until they fall asleep, then passes some of his spirit into their head. It takes control of their mind, and commands it into a constant sleep, which only the Dagnir-o Lóre can break. Unless he gets destroyed of course."

"How do we destroy him?"

"Wait one moment." 

Elrond stood, and started looking along one of his many bookshelves. He ran his finger along the spine of hundreds of books, looking for the one he wanted. He eventually found it, pulled it out, and sat back down. He carefully opened it, as it was old, and started flicking through. "Dagnir-o Lóre," he whispered, scanning the pages. "Dagnir-o Lóre..."

  He continued to search the book, turning page after page. "Ah, here we are. Dagnir-o Lóre. Slayer of Sleep. An ancient demon, dating back to the age when Balrogs first awoke. It is ancient. A shadowy spirit, determined to win over the Kingdoms of Men and Elves for his own. It is believed he was conceived in the dark land of Mordor, and his shadow spread to the rest of Middle-Earth, going in a number of disguises. Comes across unsuspecting victims, and lulls them to sleep with lullabies. He then enters their dream worlds, and forces them to stay asleep. Once every person in the kingdom has been taken over, he then releases them all, but is still in total control of their minds and bodies. He makes them his slaves, and he becomes the king of that place. He is immortal, and can only be slain by the sword that is owned by the king he tries to take over." He finished reading and looked at Legolas. "Only your fathers sword will destroy him."

"Well, that can't be too difficult, can it?"

"You cannot destroy a shadow Legolas. We will have to wait until he is solid. When everyone has been taken over."

"But that will leave no one to kill him."

"Think Legolas. I'm sure my sons will be eager to help." He grinned slightly. "Very eager." 

Legolas grinned back. "I'm sure they will be Lord Elrond. But what plan do you have in mind?"

"Well, it says here that the sword has to be wielded by one from that kingdom. We have to be cunning enough to trick the Dagnir-o Lóre into thinking that he has everyone from Mirkwood. But instead of you, we will put someone from Rivendell in your place. No harm comes to these people whilst they are asleep. No physical harm anyway. After we have released them from the Dagnir-o Lóres' power, they may be a bit delusional and groggy, but they will soon be back to normal." 

"Very well. Who were you proposing take my place?"

"Whoever is willing. I do not think it matters if they do not look like you. It is likely that the Dagnir-o Lóre does not know what you all actually look like."

"Ok. But do we know what he looks like?"

"You will know when you see him." Legolas nodded. "Thank you Lord Elrond."

"It is my pleasure. I will send a notice round immediately, asking for people to help. A few will go with you, to help."

"Thank you. Now, I think I had better go and find your sons."

"I warn you in advance. Elrohir isn't in the best of moods. He lost his love to another Elf yesterday, and is still moody, upset, angry, you know." Legolas couldn't hide his grin. 

"Yes my Lord, I know." They laughed. "I'll see if I can cheer him up."

"Thank you Legolas." Legolas stood, bowed, and went to find the twins.   

So, was that ok? Are you starting to get the pot of the story? There's only one way to tell me! GO on, review! Please? Chapter 3 will be up soon.  ^_^


	3. Decisions

I know there hasn't been much action up till now, and after this chapter, some will start to appear, I promise! Also, the chapters start to grow a bit shorter after now. My friend is helping me write this now, and she has plenty of good ideas. Enjoy! ^_^

_Gilraen3._

ElvenRanger13- Of course its weird, that's how my mind works! ^_^

__

__

_Chapter 3: Decisions._

  He found Elladan sitting in the gardens, sharpening his knife. "Hello Dan," he said, sitting down next to him. 

"Hello Legs," Elladan replied flatly. 

Legolas frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Elladan put down his knife. "Its Elrohir." 

Legolas smiled slightly. "Oh yes, I've heard about yesterdays events. What happened exactly?"

"Well, he was sat in the library reading, when Íríma entered. She just walked straight up to him, and told him that she and him were finished, and that she was with someone else, just like that. There was no warmth or sorrow to her voice, just pure coldness. He said he felt like he had been punched when she told him."

"That was a bit harsh. Everyone should know that you should break it to people gently that you and them are over. You don't just go up to them and say 'Its over, bye, bye.'" Elladan laughed. 

"Could you possibly have a word Legs? You know about this stuff more than we do."

Legolas smiled. "Of course I will. Where is he?"

"In his room. He's probably forgotten that you're here. He's too deep in thought and wallowing in self-pity."

"How long has he been like it?"

"Since she said it to him. He hasn't left his room since yesterday morning."

"It's getting serious then. Come on then, take me to the moaning loner." Elladan grinned and led Legolas up to his brothers' room. 

He knocked softly on the door. "Elrohir? Are you still in there?"

"What do you think?" was the sharp, but clearly sorrowful answer. 

"You've got a visitor."

"You make it sound as if he's ill and gets one visitor a day," Legolas whispered. Elladan bit back his laughter. 

"Can we come in?"

"If you want." Elladan rolled his eyes at Legolas, and opened the door.

  Elrohir was still sat cross-legged on the end of his bed, looking at the floor. He looked up as they entered the room. "Legolas?" Legolas smiled. "Elrohir."

"I've got some other things to do. I'll leave you two to talk," said Elladan, and left without another word, shutting the door behind him. Legolas went and sat beside his friend. 

"How are you?" Elrohir asked. 

"Never mind about me, how about you?" 

Elrohir looked back at the floor, wringing his hands. "I suppose Dan's told you."

"No, your father did actually. I got Dan to fill me in on all the little details. It hurts, doesn't it?" 

Elrohir nodded. "A lot."

"I've been through it at least three times, and each time seems worse than the previous. But shall I tell you my secret to getting over it quickly?" 

Elrohir looked back at Legolas. He had a cheeky grin on his fair face. "What secret?"

"Stop moping around immediately, and spend some quality time with your friend from Mirkwood who is only staying for a couple of days." Elrohir couldn't hold back his laugh. Legolas smiled. 

"Good idea?"

"Maybe you're right Legs."

"I am right. After all, it was you two who called me the expert on these sorts of things." Elrohir laughed again. "Good, you're feeling better already. As soon as I walked in here, I could feel the sadness and sorrow. All you're doing by moping around in here, is delving deeper and deeper into your mind and memories, which is not a good thing, trust me. It only increases the amount of pain you feel."

"Really?"

"Really. Now come on. I expect Dan's waiting for us. Lets get you out of here, into the sunshine, and away from the memories." 

He stood up, and held out his hand to Elrohir. He took it, and Legolas hauled him to his feet. He put a friendly hand on his shoulder, and led him out to find Elladan.

  They walked through the gardens together, going over childhood memories. The three Princes were all around the same age, and so had a lot in common. They had literally grown up together, and had lots to talk about. 

"So, why exactly are you here Legs?" Elladan asked after a while.

"My father needs your fathers help with a few…problems at home."

"What sort of problems?" Elrohir pressed. 

Legolas stopped. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Not yet anyway." 

The other two stopped beside him. "But we're your friends. You can trust us with anything," Elladan said softly. 

"I know, but my father and your father do not wish you to know just yet. Sorry, there's nothing I can do. I'm bound to my promise." Elrohir shrugged. "Oh well, we'll find out sooner or later." 

They continued walking. "Its nothing serious is it?" Elladan asked next.   

"Quite serious, but that's all I'm saying."

"Ok." They said nothing else on the matter, but were determined to wriggle it out of the Mirkwood Prince somehow. 

  Meanwhile, Elrond was talking to another old friend. "Well what do you think of it all Mithrandir? It is certainly strange that the Dagnir-o Lóre has waited this long to strike again, unless we knew nothing of it." 

The old wizard puffed on his pipe thoughtfully. "No, we would have known if a city or town had been taken over by the Dagnir-o Lóre. It is a well-known demon, and many people fear it. I had news from Radagast the Brown, who lives near Mirkwood of these Elves falling into an impenetrable sleep. He finds it all very strange, but has not seen any strange creatures around lately."  

"It is a shadow demon Mithrandir, it cannot be seen easily."

"But it is said that creatures such as bats and crebain follow its trail wherever it goes. Evil beasts such as Wargs too." Elrond frowned. "Yet Radagast has not seen any of these?"

"He says there has been a slight increase in Warg sightings, but it is springtime Elrond. You know what that means." There was a smile hidden under his bushy grey beard. 

"Yes Mithrandir, of course I do, but it is still a link, even if it is weak. And crebain numbers are normal?"

"Yes. Southern Mirkwood is a dark and dangerous place Elrond, full of these creatures. It is to be expected there."

"Then the Dagnir-o Lóre has chosen his target carefully. He knows that we will think this, and so dismiss the idea."

"Elrond, stop getting paranoid."

"I am not getting paranoid Mithrandir! This creature is extremely dangerous. If Thranduil thought he could handle it on his own, he would not have sent his only son for help. You know what he is like."

"True," said Gandalf, still puffing thoughtfully. 

"The Dagnir-o Lóre is the only known creature able to do this crime. No other being, animal or person is able to put people into an impenetrable sleep. It has to be him Mithrandir." Gandalf nodded. 

"Quite possibly then. We'll just have to wait and see what happens. Legolas and his company are not to return to Mirkwood until everyone has fallen under this spell. I take it Thranduil is keeping you updated?"

"He will be as soon as I have written to him. The Dagnir-o Lóre should have taken over Mirkwood in the next month or so. I'll send for Legolas." He sent a messenger off to find the Prince. 

"We must tell him everything Elrond. No secrets. It is his home."

"I know. I just think he is rather young for this."

"He is roughly the same age as the twins, and they are quite capable of taking care of themselves in these sort of situations." Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that Gandalf?"

"I have to admit, Legolas is far more grown-up than those two now, but Mirkwood is more dangerous than Rivendell. He has had to grow up. I'm sure they will catch up with him sooner or later." Elrond just nodded. 

"So do I."

  Legolas arrived a short time later. "My Lord? You sent for me?" Elrond nodded. "Sit down please Legolas." 

Legolas smiled at Gandalf who smiled back. He looked at Elrond. "My Lord? What is wrong?" 

Elrond sat up a bit straighter. "Gandalf and I have talked long and hard, and have come to the conclusion that it must be the Dagnir-o Lóre must be the one doing this to your people. No other creature is known to have these powers, and we have decided what to do. You and your company are to stay here until all of Mirkwood is taken over." 

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, but Elrond held up a hand. "There is a reason behind our decision. I have already written to your father, and when he replies, he will tell me how many people are left. We have told him our plan, and we intend to go through with it. Once your father tells us that there are only a few people left, we will set out from here with you, your company, and some of my own people. When we get to Mirkwood, the Dagnir-o Lóre should be a solid form. You will take your fathers' sword, and destroy him. Your people will be free, and the Dagnir-o Lóre will be gone forever."

"We hope," Gandalf added in an undertone, but both of the Elves heard him. 

"Gandalf…" Elrond said sternly. 

"It is true though Elrond. That is what the book says will happen, the Dagnir-o Lóre will be gone forever, but you can never be too careful with these sorts of creatures. They have strange powers that no one knows about except themselves."

"Will anyone get hurt?" Legolas asked quietly. 

They looked at him. "No, no one should get hurt. Like I said before, the people that have been put to sleep will be dazed and groggy for a while, but they will recover quickly."

"What about me? Will I get hurt for destroying the Dagnir-o Lóre?"

"You too may be very tired afterwards, as it will take a lot of your strength. But you will be fine, we are sure," said Elrond before Gandalf could say anything first. Gandalf had a slight frown on his forehead, but he hid it from the Prince. Legolas nodded. "Thank you my Lord, Gandalf." 

They nodded. "You may go now Legolas. And tell my sons that are waiting outside the door that you are going to tell them. They should know now," said Elrond, smiling slightly. Legolas laughed. "Certainly my Lord." 

He stood, bowed, and went out to the twins, who were scowling. Legolas laughed at the look on their faces. "You should know by now that your father can always tell when you two are around. I take it you heard everything?"

"From the part where father was saying his reason for his and Mithrandirs' decision. We want to come with you." Legolas sceptically raised an eyebrow. 

"Don't look at us like that! You're only twenty years older than us!" Elrohir protested. 

Legolas laughed again. "Its up to your father, but I would be very pleased if you joined me." They grinned in unison. "Good, well that's sorted. Now, are you going to tell us about this Dagnir-o Lóre thing or what?" Elladan asked. Legolas sighed. "I don't suppose I've got much of a choice."

"No, as you know. Come on, let's go to the gardens," said Elrohir. They walked down together.

Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks. ^_^


	4. Trouble

Ok, now it starts to get a bit more action-like……sort of. Just out of interest, did anyone see Orli on V Graham Norton on Halloween? Man he looked fit! I missed it, but my mate taped it…luckily. She knows what I'm like! If you missed it, you missed out BIG TIME! He acted really shy I thought. Anyway, on with the story!

_Gilraen3._

Elerrina- I know, I feel the same way. I like writing Legomances, but they get kinda bring after a while. The same thing always happens really. Thanks for reviewing.  

EnglishMsytic- I updated ASAP as you requested. 

__

_Chapter 4:Trouble._

  Over the next few days, Legolas spent as much time as possible with the twins. They would go riding together, and practice their fighting skills together. Legolas told them the tale of the Dagnir-o Lóre, and they insisted to join him on his return to Mirkwood. Lord Elrond eventually agreed for them to go, and so they started to prepare.   

"So, what does this Dagnir-o Lóre creature actually look like then?" asked Elladan as they were riding one day. 

"He's a shadow demon, so like…a shadow I guess," Legolas replied. Elladan raised an eyebrow. "That's very helpful Legolas."

"Well I've never seen him, so I don't know," Legolas said curtly. "I don't know how big he is, or how tall he is. He might have horns, he might have a tail…no one knows as they never stay awake long enough to find out."

"True," said Elrohir quietly. The other two looked at him. "Are you alright?" Elladan asked. "You've been quiet all day."

"Just thinking."

"About what?" Legolas pressed.

"Íríma."

"What?!" the other two asked simultaneously. They stopped their horses mid-trot. "After what she done to you, you're thinking about her?" Elladan asked, stil in shock. Elrohir looked at his twin. "She's leaving."

"So?"

"So. She's going to Lothlórien, which is hundreds of miles away."

"Well all I can say is good riddance to bad rubbish, don't you agree Legolas? Legolas?" 

Elladan looked at the Prince. He was listening, and his horse looked spooked. Her ears lay flat against her head, and her eyes were wide with fear. Suddenly, Elladans' own horse jumped, as did Elrohirs'. "Woah, calm down Wilwarin," he said softly, stroking his horses' neck. But Wilwarin would not be calmed. She tried to turn round to go back towards the House.

"Legolas? What is it?" Elrohir asked, also trying to quieten his horse. 

"Something's following us," Legolas whispered. The twins looked around. The wind, which had at first been a gentle breeze, turned cold and harsh against their faces. The sky darkened, and more clouds appeared. "Get back to the House, now!" Legolas ordered. No one moved. "Now!" he shouted.     

The twins turned their horses around, and started galloping back the way they had come, Legolas not far behind. Shadows seemed to move around them, darkening their path. "It can't be," Legolas whispered. 

"Legolas" what is it?" Elrohir asked from in front of him. 

"He's left Mirkwood. He's here," Legolas replied. 

"What? The Dagnir-o Lóre?"

"Yes." 

They galloped on, but things started to block their path. Branches that had not been there before, rocks and boulders. They had to keep turning off of the main path. They galloped along as fast as they could, the Dagnir-o Lóre on their tails. 

****

Elrond hastily paced his study. "Where are they?" he asked. He looked out of his window. A storm was brewing. 

"Gandalf, where are they?" he asked again. Gandalf sighed. "They are out riding, as I have already told you. They will be fine, do not fret."

"But Gandalf, they are in danger."

"We do not know that for certain. All Thranduil said was that no one had fallen asleep for about two weeks. That the Dagnir-o Lóre seemed to have ceased his attacks…"

"…and left the forest!" Elrond finished. "Gandalf, he is after Legolas. He will have followed him to here, to Rivendell. He has a cunning mind. He must know of our plan." A clash of thunder made them both jump. 

"Gandalf. We never have storms in Rivendell of this scale. It can only mean one thing. The Dagnir-o Lóre has crossed our borders. He is after the Prince!" He started pacing again. "I pray to the Valar that they are still safe."

****

"Faster!" Legolas shouted to the other two. He dared to look over his shoulder. Through the pouring rain, he saw a dark shape following them. It was shrouded in mist, but he could see two flaming red eyes watching them. It was catching up. 

//How on Middle-Earth did it get in here?//

Thunder rolled and lightening flashed. They felt completely lost now. "Legolas, get to the front!" he heard one of the twins call. "You must stay safe!" 

He did not want to leave Elrohir at the back, but knew he had to stay awake for his people. He spurred his horse on, and overtook the twins. 

  Boulders and rocks were cascading down from the mountains above them, but they managed to dodge them somehow. They wove in and out of tree roots and hillocks that had appeared, and hurried on through the rain. 

"Where are we?" Legolas shouted back to Elladan.

"I don't know, but nowhere near the House. He's making us do this on purpose. Changing our route to suit him." Legolas cursed under his breath. It must have left Mirkwood, and followed him to Rivendell. Now, not only was Mirkwood in danger, but Rivendell too! There was only Lothlórien left.

  A yell surprised him. He looked behind. Elladan was the only one behind him. "He got Elrohir! Elrohir's been caught!" Elladan shouted. He stopped his horse, and rode back. Legolas followed.

  Elrohirs' horse galloped forward out of the mist, riderless. The rain started to ease off, and the thunder and lightening stopped. Boulders were no longer bombarding them, and the tree roots returned to their trees. The mist started to lift. As it cleared, they saw one figure lying curled up on the ground.

****

Elrond stopped pacing as the storm finished. He looked out of his window. "That ended quickly," Gandalf said quietly.     

"Too quickly," Elrond murmured. He looked at the wizard. "Something's happened. I can feel it. Something has happened to one of them, if not all of them!"

"Peace Elrond. This isn't doing you any good. Sit down, and I'll fetch you a drink." Gandalf stood up, led the Lord to his chair, and fetched him some wine. "Thank you Mithrandir," said Elrond, changing back to the Elven name for the wizard. He sipped his wine, but could taste nothing. "But I can feel it, in my heart. Something has definitely happened, and it is not good. I have a feeling the Dagnir-o Lóre has done what he wanted to do here in Rivendell."

"Well, we'll just have to wait," Gandalf said quietly, sitting back down. "Just give it a while, then all three of them will come trudging in, soaked to the skin because they got caught in the storm. They'll all look like drowned rats." Elrond couldn't conceal his smile. 

"You're probably right Mithrandir. I just worry, as they are still young."

"You're a father Elrond. Worrying about your children and their friends is part of being a father. Especially when you have twin sons whose friend is the Prince of Mirkwood, who has a reputation for being quite mischievous. I am sure they are fine."

****

"Oh no," said Legolas softly as he gently rolled the motionless body of Elrohir over. His eyes were closed, and there was a single mark of a Z on his forehead. Elladan had not moved. Legolas looked up at him. "He got him," he said quietly. 

He lifted Elrohir into his arms, who was as light as a feather, and sat him in front of his brother. "Hold him tightly. We can get back to the House now." He mounted his own horse, and they galloped back. 

  They stabled their horses, and Elladan carried his sleeping twin into the House. "Take him to his room. I'll fetch Lord Elrond," Legolas told him. Elladan just nodded and walked away. Legolas hurried along to Elronds' study. 

  He knocked softly on the door. "Come in," answered Elronds' voice. Legolas opened the door and stepped in. 

"What did I tell you Elrond? Like drowned rats!" said Gandalf cheerily. Legolas smiled half-heartedly, and Elrond noticed. "Legolas? What is wrong?"

"My Lord, you must come with me now." Elrond looked at Gandalf. "What did *I* tell *you*? Something's happened." They both looked at the Prince, who was shivering slightly. 

"Come by the fire Legolas," said Gandalf softly. "You must be frozen."

"Elves do not feel the cold Mithrandir," said Legolas, but he moved to the fireside anyway. 

"No, but you sense it, and so feel cold," Gandalf answered.

"Where are my sons?" asked Elrond, frowning slightly. 

"In Elrohirs' room my Lord."

"Very well. Mithrandir, please stay here with Legolas. I'll send someone along with warm drinks. I'm going to see my sons." Before Gandalf could say another word, he swept out of the room, deep red robes swirling about his ankles. Gandalf looked at Legolas, who was staring into the flames. "Legolas?" he said softly. "What's happened?"

"He's here."

"Who's here?"

"The Dagnir-o Lóre. He came for me, but got Elrohir instead." He looked back at the wizard. "Elrohir wasn't supposed to get hurt. It was supposed to be me!" 

Gandalf stood and wrapped a blanket round Legolas' trembling shoulders. "We don't know that Legolas."

"Its obvious Mithrandir. The Dagnir-o Lóre is trying to take over Mirkwood. I am Prince of Mirkwood. I'm his second most important target. Father is his first. Why else would he have followed me here?" He looked back into the dancing flames. 

The door opened, and a maid brought in a steaming drink in a goblet. Gandalf thanked her, and handed it to Legolas. "Drink this, it will make you feel better." Legolas gratefully accepted it, and sipped it delicately. The warmth flowed around his veins, and relaxed him. "Do you know for sure it was him?" Gandalf asked, sitting back down. 

Legolas nodded. "I saw him. His eyes anyway. Deep flames of red, burning like the sun. He was shrouded in a dark mist, like smoke. Like a shadow. I could feel it was he. The evil lurked everywhere we went. He controlled the area around us. He created the storm, to make the boulders from the mountains crash down around us. He turned the trees against us, to try and trip our horses up. He changed our path directions, turning them left instead of right, and sent us round in circles. He had total control of Rivendell. And we were caught right in the midst of it all." He continued to gaze into the fire, remembering those flaming eyes glaring at him. He shivered, even though he was no longer cold. 

Gandalf frowned thoughtfully. "How did he get into Rivendell though, that is what puzzles me. It is heavily guarded, and no enemy would be able to get through the gates."    

"That is what I thought, but he did get in. Unless he sent all the guards to sleep as well."

"Possibly. It does not matter if they are awake; he can still cast his spell over them. We know this because of Elrohir."

"Another way I know it was him, was because there was a Z on Elrohirs' forehead. He leaves that mark on all of his victims. It is his entrance into their minds."   

"Very well then," Gandalf agreed quietly. He looked up at Legolas, who had his back to the wizard. "I think we should go to Elrohirs' room," Legolas said softly. He placed the goblet on the desk, took the blanket off from around his shoulders, and left the study, Gandalf following. 

Uh oh, it got Elrohir! Had to put that in! ^_^ So, now what do you think? The plot has taken a bit of a twist. Well, there's only one way to tell me. Review! Please? ^_^


	5. Allies and Spies

As you may have noticed, I have changed my name. I prefer Lainfaer to Gilraen3. It means 'free spirit' in Sindarin. I love it! ^_^

Now I warn you in advance, this is an extremely short chapter. Very short. But it didn't look right on the end of the last chapter, and I had to have it in here somewhere. So, here it is. ^_^__

_Lainfaer.___

__

Elerrina- Heehee, you'll have to wait and see. This thing seems invincible doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing. Have a cookie or two on me! ^_^

Deana- I know, they were insane! And there were possibly more! Crazy girls. Glad you like this story. Lol. ^_^

__

_Chapter 5: Allies and Spies._

  Elrond frowned thoughtfully. "Yet you say none of the guards were attacked?" Glorfindel shook his golden head. 

"None. They are all fine. Goodness knows how it got in here my Lord, but it slipped past every single one of your guards." 

"It is a shadow, that is what we keep forgetting," Elrond replied. He looked over at his son on the bed. Elladan and Legolas sat beside him, talking to each other softly. Gandalf was stood by the window, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe. 

"But surely he must have known that Elrohir wasn't Legolas," said Elladan, looking at his father. "They don't look anything like each other." 

"He knows that we will act on impulse," said Gandalf, speaking for the first time. He turned round to face the Elves. 

"He knew who he was capturing. He must know some, if not all, of our plan. He will now have returned to Mirkwood. We must also be on our way soon." He turned back to the window, still puffing on his pipe. 

"How can we cure Elrohir though?" Legolas asked, getting to his feet. 

"We will take him with us," Elrond answered. "Once the Dagnir-o Lóre is destroyed, all of his victims wake up. But they have to be in the place he is, if you understand what I mean." 

Legolas nodded. "So, as long as Elrohir and all the others are in Mirkwood when we…I mean… I, destroy him, then they will all wake up?" Elrond nodded. 

"Exactly."

"When are we leaving?" Elladan asked. 

"Tomorrow at noon," Elrond said firmly. "Glorfindel, please make sure our horses and such supplies are ready for our departure."

"Yes my Lord." Glorfindel bowed and left the room. 

"Now Legolas," said Elrond, turning towards the Prince. "I also want you to prepare for tomorrows journey. Off you go." 

Legolas started to protest, but Elrond held up his hand. " No. Go on Legolas, I need to talk to my son." Legolas just nodded, and glanced once more at Elrohir as he walked out of the door and shut it behind him.

Elrond looked over at his eldest son. Elladan noticed his father looked tired and drawn all of a sudden. 

"Adar? Are you ok?" he asked. 

Elrond smiled weakly. "Just weary Elladan, weary from all of these troubles." 

Elladan smiled and walked over to his fathers' side. "He will be fine Adar. Legolas can destroy this…thing and everyone will be ok."

"I know. I just worry as any father would." They went and sat beside Elrohir again.

From his post on the opposite side of the door, Legolas smiled to himself and silently walked away.

I know, I know, that was really short! Soz! I'll put chapter 6 up as well to make up for it. Ok? ^_^ So please continue reading, and review! Thanks. 


	6. Attack!

Actually, I think this chapter is even shorter! Sorry! But you've got 2 for the price of 1, so I hope you're all satisfied! Now, on with the story!

_Lainfaer.___

__

__

_Chapter 6:Attack!_

At noon the next day as organised, Legolas, Elrond, Gandalf, and Elladan mounted their horses in the main courtyard. Elladan carried Elrohir in a makeshift sling, which he had made with his cloak. He leapt nimbly onto Wilwarin, to her to gallop and yelled to Legolas, who was at the back:

"Are you coming Legs, or are you just going sit there all day?" 

Legolas grinned and sped after the galloping twin.

"Elladan!" thundered Elrond. 

"STOP!" 

Elladan halted promptly and Legolas nearly crashed into him. 

"What?" he yelled back.

"Have you forgotten that you have your twin leaning on you?" but Elronds' face had softened and there was a glimpse of a smile resting on his lips. 

"I'm an experienced rider, trust me!" he bellowed and with that he hit Legolas round this face and galloped off, with Legolas right behind him. 

Elrond smiled in despair as he watched them hitting each other round their heads. As he continued to watch, he saw that Elladan was being very careful with his twin and Legolas was aswell.

"What have I missed?" said a voice behind him, laughing. 

Elrond looked round at Gandalf and just shook his head. 

"Just the normal my friend, just the normal."

****

They travelled in this way for 4 days. They camped at nights and took off early in the mornings. On the morning of the fifth day, they arose and started riding. The passage they took was filled with light and the air was warm. Suddenly Legolas stopped and looked around him. 

"What is it Legs?" said Elladan coming up behind him, his face flushed slightly from the heat. 

"Nothing my friend. Just the wind in the trees." 

But he did not look convincing to Elladan. However Elladan did not press the matter and they rode on together in silence for a while.

Not much later Elladan had a sudden urge to look behind him. As he did the first thing he saw was the empty road that was meant to have Elronds' and Gandalfs' forms in it. 

"Legolas…" he said carefully.

"DUCK!" Legolas yelled in reply. 

Elladan knew that tone, and ducked just as an arrow skimmed his head. When he turned around he saw at lest 30 orcs and Legolas frantically fighting them off. Elladan rode to his side and beheaded an orc with his sword. 

"Where are Elrond and Gandalf" Legolas gasped. 

"They have fallen behind." Elladan replied "We have to fight them off on our own!"

"Great." Legolas said sarcastically as he shot an approaching orc in the eye. Suddenly Legolas saw those burning red eyes glowing through the trees. He could not draw his eyes away. 

"Move!" yelled Elladan, and with that he pushed Legolas forward and yelled with pain. An orc arrow had hit him in the shoulder. 

"NO!" yelled Legolas. "Go Wilwarin!" he said to Elladans' horse. Wilwarin turned and sped away into the trees.

 Legolas was furious with himself as he tried to hold off the remaining 20 orcs. How could he have foolishly stared at those eyes and let his friends down? This anger gave him new strength as he fought the orcs.

He fought on and just as he was about to finish the last orc off, he heard a rustle in the trees behind him. He frantically turned and saw another 10 orcs approaching him. He wearily loaded his bow and aimed at the leader, but at that second he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder, then his left and before the orc behind him had a chance to shoot again, Legolas was on the ground, unconscious. The remaining orcs closed in around him.

See what I meant? That was short. I think quite a few chapters may end up this length. Soz...again! So, now you have read, please review! Thanks. ^_^ 


	7. Realisations

Ok, really short chapter now! And I mean short! But I put it up quickly, and chapter 8 will soon be following this one. Promise! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You're all fantastic! ^_^

_Lainfaer.___

Gwyn- Of course. I love leaving those sorts of endings. Another new reviewer, this is so cool! I'm getting loads! Thanks. ^_^

Deana- Heehee, you'll find out now. I think the boys just got a bit carried away, and went too far ahead. Thanks for reviewing. 

Bec- I've updated soon, as you asked. I like to put humour in my stories, it breaks it up quite a bit. ^_^

__

_Chapter 7: Realisations._

Legolas stirred and moaned when he remembered what had happened. He slowly opened one eye with caution, not wanting to see what had become of him. He was amazed that he was alive. His vision was a bit blurred but it soon cleared up and he saw…

"Gandalf?" Legolas whispered in amazement. 

He struggled to sit up and gasped as his shoulders burned with pain. He slowly lay back down again. 

Gandalf grinned at the Princes feeble effort. 

"Yes it is me young one" Gandalf replied still grinning.

"Where were you? We needed…Wilwarin! What, where…Elladan…." 

"Hush," Gandalf said softly. "Elladan is fine and he is healing well. His brother was fortunate and was not affected at all. It was you we feared about, as you have been unconscious for three days and we have already arrived in Mirkwood."

"What?" gasped Legolas. 

He sat up slowly in bed and his eyes focused on the room he was in…his own! He gazed fondly around and then his eyes rested on Gandalf. He was sitting on a stool that was usually at Legolas' desk, and was smoking his pipe. 

"Where is my father?" Legolas asked. 

"You just missed him Legolas. He has been in here every minute he could and…oh look, speak of the devil…"

"Legolas!" Thranduil cried, "You are alive!" 

Legolas smiled as his father rushed over to him and kissed his forehead. 

"Of course I am Adar. It will take more than a smelly old orc to kill Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood!"

"Ok, let's not get too carried away," said a friendly voice in the doorway, grinning.

"Elladan. You are up and well I see, on a day you are meant to be resting," said Thranduil, smiling faintly, being still worried about his condition.

"Well, how do you expect me to stay in bed when I hear you shout that my best friend is well?" he replied cheekily. He rushed to Legolas' side and gave him a careful hug around the waist.

"I'm so sorry Elladan for gazing off into space in the middle of the fight."

"Good point, I had forgotten…"

"Why did you do that Legolas?" asked Thranduil. This was not like his son. 

"Well I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me and I could not turn away."

"Why did you not speak of this before!" thundered Gandalf. 

Everyone turned to face him. Gandalf rose from his seat and walked to the window. 

"We…" he started, as he pointed out of the window, towards Rivendell, "…have just left Rivendell open to a visit from the…"

"…Dagnir-o Lóre." finished Legolas, shutting his eyes in realisation and horror. 

I warned you it was short! So, they were ok. Of course they would be, but Rivendell isn't! Oops! Chappie 9 coming soon. ^_^


	8. Meetings

I told you I would update quickly! This is also a short chapter. The next chapter is longer, promise! ^_^ Now, on with the story!

_Lainfaer.___

EnglishMystic()- Thanks very much! ^_^

Lothliana- Don't be silly!

__

_Chapter 8: Meetings._

__

Meanwhile, in Rivendell the guards were not aware of the evil that would be approaching that night. They were all sleepy and just wanted to shut their eyes. The captain however was alert, and he saw the Dagnir-o Lóres' shadow approaching among the trees. 

"Shut the gates!" he yelled, "Shut the gates! None of us here can really harm this beast; we can only defend until The Prince of Mirkwood returns! Shut the gates!" 

*****

It was late in the evening and Gandalf had summoned a meeting in Thranduils' office. Legolas and Elladan had been sent to rest for the night and were warned that anyone caught eavesdropping would be in big trouble.

Gandalf, Thranduil, Elrond, and the head of the Mirkwood army were present to work out what the plan of action would be.

"How long to you think it will take the Dagnir-o Lóre to reach Rivendell Gandalf?" asked Elrond.

"Oh, he will have arrived by now my friend and if we leave tomorrow and gallop at full speed to Rivendell we could not prevent the Dagnir-o Lóre from harming at least half of the population."

"You mean, you are telling me that half of my home will be harmed by the time we get there, definitely?" said Elrond disbelief in his voice. 

"I'm afraid so" replied Gandalf sadly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!" said Elrond, standing up, "We need to leave tomorrow at dawn."

"Have you forgotten that Legolas has still not recovered?"

"No, he will recover on the way. It will take us a week to reach Rivendell he will have recovered by then. I can not rest until I know that my people, my family are safe." He walked over to the window and gazed out.

Gandalf rose and put his hand on Elronds' shoulder.

"Elrond, I know you are anxious to return to your home but I do not want Legolas fighting anything until he is fully healed. I'm sorry but I can not allow it," said Thranduil, shaking his head

Elrond spun from the window, "People are being harmed right now Thranduil, right now. Legolas will heal on the way to Rivendell and someone can ride with him so he can rest. Please, we need to think about all the people that are in danger."

"I don't care about anyone else at the moment, my son nearly died three days ago and I am not putting his life in danger again. What if orcs were to attack again? Legolas would be too weak to fight. Besides he is the only one who can stop this…thing and if he…"

"If, if, if Thranduil! That's all you think about. You have to stop thinking of Legolas as a boy, he is old enough to defend himself, and he is needed now. You have to let go of him Thranduil. You have to accept the fact that there is a small chance that orcs might turn up."

"Don't you DARE tell me how to raise my child! If I decide it is not safe for MY son, then he stays!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Gandalf. He looked at the two kings that were glaring at each other with burning eyes. He also noticed that both kings were shaking with anger. "It is not for either of you to decide, it is Legolas' choice. We will have to speak to him now, go and collect him Balaremel"             

"Yes…"

"Gandalf will do. Now hurry"

"That will not be necessary," said a muffled voice from behind the door. The door opened and Legolas stepped in looking guilty. He sat down and looked at the stunned faces around him. He looked down.

"Legolas," sighed Thranduil. "I should have..."

"…known…Yes father. Let's be realistic, did you really expect me to lie around snoring whilst you were discussing my affairs?"

"How in Middle Earth did you manage to get up, to walk, to…get here?"

"I use my legs to walk and they have not been harmed so therefore I can walk quite easily. Now, to the discussion in hand, I know that I will heal on the way father and I also know that if the orcs were with the Dagnir-o Lóre when they attacked me, they will still be with it now. All the more reason to get to Rivendell as fast as possible."

"He is right you know," said Gandalf thoughtfully, "Balaremel, how many men can we afford to take to Rivendell?"

"About 200 elves, Gandalf and that will still leave 170 elves here."

"Right, that would be perfect. We shall leave tomorrow at dawn, unless Thranduil would like to try and stop us?"

"I cannot stop my son." Thranduil replied sadly, "As much as I wish I could. I wish you all the luck on this mission and look after yourself, my son. I will not be able to rest until you come home again safely. Goodnight," and with that he turned to leave the room.

"Wait," said Elrond, "I owe you an apology."

"You are forgiven my friend. We are both burdened with troubles that are too horrible to imagine. I do not blame you for being worried. Now Legolas, you run to bed so fast that I will conveniently, for you, forget that you even were up. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, father and thank you," then he turned and ran out of the room. 

"Wait Thranduil," said Gandalf. The King faced the wizard again. "We still need to talk." 

Thranduil nodded, and sat back down.

See, told you it was short! Next chapter up very soon. ^_^


	9. Decisions

This chapter is even shorter, but I promise that chapter 10 is much, much longer! That's when more exciting stuff than just meetings happen. That should be up Thursday, maybe Saturday. But I will put it up as soon as I can! Promise! ^_^

_Lainfaer.___

__

Gwyn- Eh? What were you talking about? Thanks for reviewing. 

__

_Chapter 9: Decisions. _

"We will have to travel day and every other night to get there as quickly as possible," said Gandalf.

"But what about all of my people? The ones that are under the spell?" replied Thranduil from his seat behind his desk. 

Elrond stopped pacing around the room and looked at him. 

"Do you have carriages Thranduil?" he asked.

"Yes of course, why?"

"You Sylvan elves don't have any brain cells in those blonde heads, do you?" smiled Gandalf. 

"We will put the sleeping into the carriages and take them to Rivendell with us."

"But surely they will slow us down," answered Thranduil, ignoring Gandalfs' sarcastic remark.

"But it is essential that all the people are freed from this spell. We can only do our best," said Gandalf.

"Like Mithrandir said, if we travel day and night, we should reach Imladris in just over a week," said Elrond sitting down next to Gandalf. 

"The journey will take longer than normal, as the carriages will slow us down. But if we travel day and every other night, we should still be able to make good time."

"Right then, that is our task," said Thranduil. 

"Balaremel, you will need to get the carriages ready now with all the sleeping inside. Place guards around them and tell them to remain there until dawn. Then go and get some sleep so you are ready for our prompt departure tomorrow."

"Yes, my Lord." The Captain bowed and left the study.

"We had better get some rest too now," said Gandalf with a slight yawn.

"You are right. Sleep well and I will see you in the courtyard at dawn tomorrow," said Thranduil also rising to his feet.

"It is agreed then. Dawn tomorrow," said Elrond, standing.

As Legolas heard the scraping of chair feet on his fathers' wooden floor, he dived behind a nearby curtain, and sat on the window ledge, being careful not to move or make any sound.  

The study door opened, and the Istar walked out, followed by the two Lords. "Tomorrow morning then," said Gandalf, walking down the corridor. 

"Certainly," Elrond agreed, walking away in the opposite direction. 

"Yes," said Thranduil, walking over to the curtain. "I'm sure my son will be very pleased to hear our decision. Won't you Legolas?" And with that, he pulled the young Prince out from behind the curtain, and dragged him by his ear back to his room. 

The other two laughed. 

"One day, that Prince is going to find himself in such deep trouble, he won't even be able to swim his way out of it," said Gandalf. Elrond nodded in agreement, and they walked back to their rooms.   

Now was that short, or was that short? Heehee! Next chapter will be up v.soon, promise! ^_^


	10. The Journey, Part 1

Ok, now the action is starting! They are now going back to Imladris to face the Dagnir-o Lóre. Thank you for all my reviews, replies are below. ^_^

_Lainfaer.___

……………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………….

NO REVIEWS!!!!!!! I am very upset and disappointed with my readers. Where've you all gone? :-( It has been a week now, and no one reviewed Chapter 9. If I don't get any reviews for this chapter after one week again, then this story faces coming down. I live on reviews, ok? I have to get reviews to write, and no reviews = no more chapters. Get the picture? Good. Hopefully, this little announcement will kick-start some of you into reviewing. Thank you. 

_Lainfaer._

__

__

_Chapter 10: The Journey, Part 1._

"Adar had such a go at me last night," said Legolas glumly as he and Elrohir readied their horses. "I've told you more than once, and I'll tell you again… YOU ARE NOT TO LISTEN IN ON PRIVATE MEETINGS!!" he mimicked. Elrohir laughed.  

"Well look at it this way. If you hadn't, they would have tried to keep you here. Because you managed to intervene, you are now coming with us."

"I would have found a way to sneak along anyway," Legolas replied. He went to put on his quiver, but winced as it touched his wound.  

"Oh give it here," said Elrohir, putting down his grooming brush, and walking over to Legolas. He gently helped the Prince to place his quiver on. 

"Thanks," said Legolas gratefully. 

"Legolas, I don't want to sound all boring and grown-up, but…"

"But you are going to anyway," Legolas interrupted. Elrohir smiled. "'Fraid so. Are you sure you are strong enough for this journey? It's a long way."

"It's a journey I have been on so many times, I could quite easily do it blindfold," Legolas replied. "I am strong enough, do not worry. What about you? You got hurt too."

"Yes, but I wasn't unconscious for days on end." Legolas scowled. "That was not my fault. Perhaps the arrow was tipped with a mild poison that I was able to fight off, but it still made me unconscious."

"Or it might have been that the Orcs had not brushed their teeth recently, and the smell of their foul mouths made you pass out," Elrohir wondered. Legolas laughed. 

"That is the more likely explanation."

  By the time their horses were ready, and they had ridden out into the courtyard, the sun was starting to peep over the tops of the trees, and everyone else was waiting. 

"Is everybody here?" Gandalf called.

"There are 200 Elves as you requested Gandalf, and I believe that we are now all present," Balaremel replied. 

  Legolas looked over at his father, who was stood on the palace steps. His hand drifted sub-consciously to his side, where the sword sat. Thranduil had given it to him earlier that morning. He smiled at the King. Thranduil smiled back. 

"We are ready to depart then," Elrond announced. He too, looked up at the King. Thranduil walked over to the group. "Namárie. Quel marth," he said graciously, bowing. (Farewell. Good luck.)

"Diolla lle," Elrond and Gandalf replied, bowing their heads. Legolas swallowed nervously. Now that he came tot hin about it, he was going to really miss home, and his family. He could see his mothers shadow moving behind her balcony curtain. They had had a sorrowful farewell earlier. She had not wanted to go down, as she felt she would be too upset. She said she feared for her sons' life. 

_*Flashback_

_"I will be fine naneth," Legolas promised as his mother paced around her room. Eilianu looked despairingly at her son. "I'm sorry Legolas, but I am just scared of losing you. I fear for you, I fear for your life." Legolas went to her side. He took hold of her hand. "Garo-estel mí nin naneth. Im turo-cár hé." _(Have faith in me mother. I can do this.)

_"I know, but I am just worried. It's a mother thing." Legolas smiled, and embraced her. "I will be ok," he assured her. He kissed her, then left, pausing at the door for one final look. _

_*End of Flashback._

Legolas shivered remembering the despair in his mothers' voice. He did not really want to leave her, but he knew he had no other choice. He had to save these people. He looked back at the carriages behind them. Four carriages, each carrying five people. Elrohir was also in one of them. It was to be a slow journey, and a dangerous one. The path was bound to be riddled with Orcs and such creatures.

"To Imladris," said Gandalf, and headed the procession off with Elrond at his side. The rest of the company started moving. The carriage wheels were surprisingly quiet as they trundled over the ground. Elladan rode beside Legolas, and could sense his friends discomfort.

"Meldirnin? Is there something troubling you?" he asked as they passed under the archway. 

"Just thinking about my mothers words from earlier," he replied. Elladan nodded. He knew what Eilianu had told her son, or some of it anyway. "Do not worry Legolas. It's just her natural motherly instincts kicking in. She wants to protect you. She doesn't want you to go riding off into danger like you are now." Legolas smiled. He knew Elladan was right. 

"I know. I just hope I will be ok, so she doesn't get hurt."

"You'll be fine," Elladan assured him. They continued to ride in silence for a while.     

  The pace seemed painfully slow to the two Princes. Elrond and Gandalf said they were travelling as fast as they could go, but it felt like they were going at the speed of snails. 

  The first day passed uneventfully. They chose to continue on through the night, then rest the following evening. If they kept going along in this way, they should reach Imladris in a considerable time. 

"I wonder…" started Elladan quietly after a long silence. 

"Wonder what?" Legolas asked, looking at him. 

"Do you think that they have dreams? The people that are asleep I mean."

"Probably. But I don't know if they'll be nice or nasty."

"What if Elrohir is dreaming of Íríma?"

"I hope not," Legolas replied, looking up at the sky. It was darkening, and clouds were beginning to gather. "I have a feeling it is going to rain," he said glumly. 

"Hoods up then," said Elladan, covering his face with his hood. Legolas laughed. Elladan grinned at him from underneath the fabric. "What? What's so funny?" 

"Is that Elrohirs' cloak by any chance?" Elladan checked. "Um…yes. He must have mine. Oops."

"I thought so, because his is slightly larger than yours, and that looks too big for you."

"Oh well, its nice and warm anyways." Legolas just shook his head, and placed his hood over his head as the first drops started to fall. 

"Remember the last storm we were in?" Elladan asked. Legolas shivered. "Don't remind me."

  The storm lasted for the rest of the day. By the time evening had arrived, the Elves were wet, tired, and grumpy. Their hair clung to their faces in clumps, and everything seemed to have become wet. 

  They managed to find a sheltered clearing, and camped for the night. Watches were set up, and the horses were left to roam freely. They would not leave their masters. 

  As Legolas took his first turn at watching, he pulled his cloak tighter round his body. He could not feel the cold, but it was still raining, and it was starting to get to him. 

"Stupid rain…stupid weather…stupid Dagnir-o Lóre…"

"I know how you feel," Elladan sighed, sidling up beside him. Legolas looked at the older twin. He looked tired and drawn. "You should get some rest."

"I'm fine," Elladan assured him, looking at the Prince. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Of course you are."

"I am. I am per…perfectly…ok," Elladan argued, trying to stifle a yawn. 

"No you're not, you are shattered. Go and get some sleep. No arguments!" Legolas said sternly as Elladan started to protest. "We are nearer Mirkwood than Rivendell, so I actually still have rule over you, plus…I am older. Go and get some sleep, now!" Elladan frowned, but he did as he was told. 

Legolas grinned to himself as Elladan trooped back to his bedroll. He looked back out into the drizzling rain. All was quiet. The only sound was raindrops hitting the leaves of the giant beech trees above them. The clouds obscured the light of the moon, and so the only light came from the Elves' faint torches. Legolas frowned. They may be Elves, but they still needed a bit more light than that to see into the ever increasing darkness. And the rain made it ten times worse. 

//Oh well at least there's no thunder.//

A loud crash overhead made a few Elves jump. 

//Maybe not.//

****

"I hardly slept last night," Legolas complained the next morning as they set out for Imladris once again. He yawned. "See!"

"How come?" Elladan asked, taking a bite out of his apple, which was his breakfast.

"A, because of the storm, and B…I'm not sure about B yet, but I kept thinking about the Dagnir-o Lóre. What if we're too late Elladan? What if Imladris is already completely taken over? What if I can't destroy him? What if…"

"You sound just like your father," Elladan informed him, chucking the core into the bushes. "If, if, if, all the time. So many questions, and not many answers. Can't you just be content with 'maybe', or 'of course'? Why must you question everything?"

"Don't blame me, its not my fault," Legolas sulked. Elladan laughed at the expression on his friends' face. "Of course it isn't Legolas. Of course it isn't."

The going was good that day. Even though they were such a large company, they had covered a good twenty or so miles by mid-afternoon. 

"This is good," Gandalf whispered to Elrond. They were riding right at the head of the group. "If we can keep up this pace, we will be in Imladris in just a few days. See, the Misty Mountains approach. We get through the High Pass, and we're there."  
"That's the part I'm worried about," Elrond answered, frowning. "It will be overrun with Orcs. How can we get all four carriages through safely?"

"We will have to go in separate groups," Gandalf replied. "If we have about 50 Elves to each carriage, plus Legolas, Elladan, you and I, we should be ok. Put a mixture of the strongest, and not so strong warriors in each group, and if they are attacked, they will put up a good fight."

"Very well. I will go and inform Legolas of our decision. He can organise the groups, as he knows their strengths and weaknesses." Elrond turned his horse, and went back to the two Princes, who were keeping guard at the back. 

"Gandalf and I have had an idea to get through the Pass," he told them. "It is bound to be packed with Orc scouts, and so we must be prepared." He quickly told them of the plan. 

"If we send one group every couple of hours or so, then they will be nicely spread apart, but near enough to call on for help," Elladan agreed. "Legolas, get planning." Legolas rolled his eyes, but started scanning his eyes over the people they had brought with them. 

"Legolas is starting to see what groups to make up," Elrond informed Gandalf as he joined the wizard back at the front. "He will have them sorted by tomorrow."

"Good, good," Gandalf said, looking ahead of them. "It is rather quiet, don't you think?" Elrond listened carefully. No birds were singing, and the wind was gentle. It made a soft rustling on the still wet leaves. The sky was slightly cloudy, but apart from that, it was a pleasant afternoon. 

"Now that you come to mention it my friend, it is," Elrond agreed. "Perhaps we had better send scouts on ahead to check the area out."  
"Good idea. Balaremel, come here please." The Captain rode up. "Yes Mithrandir?"

"Send a few Elves up ahead. It is too quiet for my liking. We have to make sure the area is safe for us to enter. The carriages are easy targets."

"Yes Mithrandir." Balaremel bowed his head slightly, and sent a group of five, plus himself up ahead to look around. 

The group slowed down a bit, waiting for the scout to return. Now everyone could feel the silence, and were starting to get restless. 

"This silence worries me," Legolas whispered to Elladan. He felt he shouldn't raise his voice too much. 

"Same here. Adar and Mithrandir have sent a scout on ahead. Do you think they'll find anything?"

"If they do, it'll probably just be Orcs. They're easy to get rid of."

"I hope they've cleaned their teeth this time then." He grinned, then received a slap round the head. "Shut up!" Legolas hissed, glaring, but he was smiling too. 

Back at the front, Gandalf, and Elrond looked out for the scout, which had not yet returned. "Where are they?" Elrond wondered aloud, worry starting to set in.

"They're probably having a good look round, just to make sure," Gandalf replied, but he too was starting to worry. 

Suddenly, one of the scout returned. It was a young warrior, Thilivren. He was covered in blood. "My Lord…Gandalf," he wheezed. He was very out of breath, and his horse was panting. "Orcs…loads…up ahead…Captain Balaremel…sent me back…requests help…urgent." He started to slide off his horse, and another Elf galloped forward to catch him. 

"Elladan!" Elrond called back as Elves started galloping in the direction Thilivren had come from. "Up here now!"

The twin came hurrying up to his father. "What's wrong Adar? Where are they all going."  
"Large Orc scout up ahead. Go on up there. We'll make sure Legolas stays here. Go, quickly."  
"Yes Adar." Elladan dug his heels in to Wilwarins' flanks, and she galloped forward. He unsheathed his sword as he went. 

Once almost half the Elves had gone to help, Elrond sent for Legolas. He hurried up, worry creasing his brow. "What's wrong my Lord?"

"There is a large group of Orcs, not far away. You must stay here, and help protect the carriages. Elladan has gone to help deal with them." Legolas stared in the direction the Elves had galloped off in. The dust was still settling on the ground after the mad rush of hooves on the dry path. He looked back at Elrond. 

"Why can't I go?"

"I promised your father that I would not put you in any danger. You are still healing, and so you must stay here." Legolas just nodded. He knew it was not a good idea to get on the wrong side of his father when it concerned his children. Especially Legolas, as he was the only son. The other was a girl, Celeblaith. She was only six months old, and Legolas treasured her dearly. 

That was the main reason he had offered to take the message to Imladris. To protect her. Mirkwood desperately needed help, and so he had said he would go. He would do anything for her. Even die for her, if it ever came to that.

She had visited him when he was healing after the attack. Eilianu had brought her in, and Legolas had held her. She had beautiful golden hair, and bright blue eyes, just like her brother. She was a very quiet baby, unlike her brother. 

"Legolas," Gandalf said softly. "You're daydreaming." 

Legolas shook his head. "Sorry Mithrandir. Just thinking about Celeblaith." Gandalf smiled. He knew how much the Prince cared for his sister. 

"Go to the back, and keep an eye out there," Elrond told him. Legolas nodded and went back to his place behind the carriages. He wanted to go with Elladan, but he knew the carriages were of utmost importance.

The fight lasted quite a while, but soon the Elves were returning, bedraggled and tired. Many were covered in blood, and not all of it Orc. A few had been lost, but no more than six or seven. 

Elladan led the group back, and he had a gash in his arm. Many others had cuts on their legs or arms, and so the group retreated to a secluded clearing in some nearby trees. The injured were cared for, and Legolas tended to Elladans' arm. 

"How many were there?" he asked as he bathed it. 

"At least a hundred," Elladan replied grimly, wincing when Legolas' cloth brushed over the cut. 

"Sorry," Legolas said quickly, and bathed it as gently as he could. 

"Where's Balaremel?" Elladan asked, scanning the clearing. He had not seen the Captain since the fight.

"He'll be having any wounds tended to. I have seen him, don't worry," Legolas assured him. Elladan sighed. "Good. He's a wonderful fighter. You should have seen him going at those Orcs. He seemed to switch into total Warrior Mode. It was a bit scary."

"That's Balaremel alright," Legolas laughed, removing Elladans' bloody sleeve and chucking it onto the nearby fire. "You'll have to dispose of your whole tunic. We can't have any Orcs finding it." Elladan nodded, and carefully lifted the blood-soaked garment over his head. He handed it to Legolas, who chucked it into the dancing flames. 

He helped Elladan clean himself up and put on a clean tunic. He bandaged up his arm, and then they ate some food. It was getting dark again, and so the group had decided to stay and rest for the night. The injured were in no fit state to continue throughout the night. 

So, was the last chapter just too rubbish to review? If so, then I hope this one was better. Please review. Else I'll get upset again. :-( Please? I'm literally begging now people!! Chapter 11 up as soon as I get some reviews. ^_^ 


	11. The Journey, Part 2

Heehee, it seemed my little 'warning' worked. The day after I put Chapter 10 up, I had SEVEN reviews in one go! And they're the only ones I have had…but never mind! I'm happy, and have now got plenty of ideas for the story. 

I'm really happy with the way this story is going. I know it sounds like I'm bragging a bit, but I am. It always pleases me when a story goes well, and all you writers out there will know what I mean. 

Ok, I'll stop ranting now, and get on with replies to reviewers. Thanks to all! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Oh, and by the way…I just realised that I put Thilivren in this story. He was in Unádith! Oops! I'm getting my stories muddled! So Thilivren is now Rédethuil! Hope that doesn't confuse anyone! Sorry for the error!

_~Lainfaer~___

smetterling- I know what you mean about the dialogue, I just thought as they were such close friends, it would be quite a sweet thing to do. Everyone has nicknames, so I gave them some! Thank you for your review, I do agree with them being honest. 

Volcanic Plug- It was just a warning for people, don't worry! It _is a great feeling when you get reviews isn't it? Glad you liked it anyway! ^_^_

Bec- I just found that error too! Oops! It does get a bit confusing when you are writing about twins though. You reviewed chapter 6. Thank you for your lovely review. I did get more for chapter 10! ^_^

Espel- Here you go!

Gywn- Glad you liked it!

Deana- Thank you!!!!! I know, poor Legolas! L

ElvenRanger13- I know, I know, its just having no reviews AT ALL is a bit depressing! Especially after a whole week. Thank you for reviewing again anyway! I'm glad you're enjoying it. 

~~~~~~

__

__

_Chapter 11: The Journey, Part 2._

By noon the next day, all the Elves said they were fit to continue. Elrond checked them all over, just to make sure, then they started on their way again. 

They avoided the place of the battle, so as not to disturb anyone. The Elves had piled the carcasses, and left them burning. Carrion would soon get rid of the rest.  

By night, they were a few miles from the entrance to the Pass. They stopped again, as many were tired. Watches were once again set up, but there were no disturbances that night. They would be splitting tomorrow, to enter the Pass. 

However, the next day, as they were waiting to enter the Pass, Legolas had a funny feeling at the back of his neck. He felt a strange sensation come over him, that he had felt before. 

"We're being watched," he whispered to Elladan beside him. The third group was just about to enter, and Elladan would be leading them. His brother was in that carriage, and he refused to leave its side. 

Elladan looked at him. "I know, I can feel it too." He looked over his shoulder. The road was quiet, and empty behind them. In fact, it was so quiet and empty, it sent shivers down the two Princes' spines. 

"I don't like this road one bit," Legolas said, also looking behind him. They faced the front. "What do you think could be watching us?"

"Anything. It could be a band of Orcs, or just the woodland creatures. I remember one time, Elrohir, and I were out riding, and we got this feeling, and all it was, was a deer, hiding in the undergrowth. But it felt so strange, and when it bounded out onto the path in front of us, we both jumped and reached for our swords." He laughed softly as he went over the memories. 

"That's also happened to me. Its worse when you're on your own," Legolas agreed. He looked over his shoulder again. "But I've never felt this uncomfortable." 

"Lets just keep an eye out, and if anything does appear, we're ready for it." They instinctively lay their hands over their sword hilts. 

  A couple of hours dragged by. Soon, the sun had passed over them, and was heading to settle down in the West. The first group that had entered the Pass were well on their way to reaching the middle. Elrond was with them. He had the young Elf, Rédethuil with him. 

"My Lord, I have had a funny feeling niggling at me all day. All the hairs on the back of my neck are standing on end. Have you felt it at all?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have Rédethuil," Elrond answered, looking at him. "It feels like we are being watched." Rédethuil shuddered a little. "I do not like this feeling my Lord."

"Neither do I," Elrond answered, looking at the darkening sky overhead. They would have to be stopping soon. They could not continue through the Pass in the dark. It would be too dangerous.

Gandalf was leading the second group. Balaremel was with him, and stationed at the back. Gandalf puffed away on his pipe thoughtfully as they continued along the dangerous path. If he squinted a little, he could just see the back of Elronds' group ahead of him. He too, looked at the sky. 

It was blood red as the sun set. The peaks of the mountains were stained with her rays, and looked as if they were peaked with blood. The clouds had turned into orange and red waves, and the sky itself was a dark pinkish hue. He looked back onto the path ahead. 

Elladan looked around him as he led the third group further and further into the Pass. The trees were tall and dark, looming over them like shadows. He knew this path relatively well, and knew that there were many caves in the mountainsides, which made good hiding places. For creatures such as Orcs. He tightened the grip on his sword hilt, and looked back at the carriage. It was entirely surrounded by the Elves, and would be well protected if anything was to attack. 

Legolas was still waiting to enter the Pass as the sun started to set. He shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. It was growing darker by the minute, and Elladans' group was still not far enough into the Pass. He made a small sound of frustration in his throat. He was impatient to enter, as the feeling of something watching him was growing stronger and stronger.

The horses were restless and jumpy. They stamped their hooves impatiently on the spot, and snorted. They were not tired, just uncomfortable of being in this place. Legolas patted his mare, Nifredil. "Al-and hi. Maer gwen." (Not long now. Good girl.) Nifredil just snorted and shook her mane.

Eventually, he could wait no longer. "Come on, let's go," he called to everyone. They started to enter the Pass. 

****

"We shall rest here for the night," Elrond called back to his group. The Elves stopped, and made camp. Elrond dismounted, and walked around, checking any wounds from the previous fight. None had been seriously hurt, and all were recovering well. He organised the watches, and then the group settled down to rest. 

Gandalf and Balaremel also stopped once the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. Balaremel set up the scouts, whilst Gandalf checked the injured. They too, were all fine. 

Elladan knew he had to go far enough into the Pass, so that Legolas could also enter, and be a safe distance away from the entrance. He still had that uncomfortable feeling nestling in his stomach, and he didn't want his friend to be in any danger. He went to check on his sleeping brother. 

Elrohir looked peaceful and at rest, but Elladan knew he was dreaming. As twins, they had an extraordinarily strong connection between them, and even now, he was picking up an echo of his brothers' dreams, as he always could. When one was asleep, the other could almost see or hear their dreams. They could read each other like books, and always seemed to know what the other was thinking. Most people couldn't understand it, but the twins knew exactly what it was. 

Elladan sat down beside his twin, and looked at his face. Apart from the Z on his forehead, Elrohir looked totally normal. Elladan relaxed himself, and concentrated trying to get through to his brother's mind. He seemed to drift into a very light sleep, and shut his eyes. 

Elrohir was dreaming about…a girl. A tall maiden with long dark hair. Elladan frowned. It was her, Íríma. Why would Elrohir be dreaming about her? Then he realised. The Dagnir-o Lóre was in control of Elrohirs' dreams. He was torturing him. Elladan could feel his brother's restlessness and unease at these dreams, and he tried as hard as he could to break through the tough barrier that now separated them to try and soothe his troubled mind. 

Legolas cursed in Elvish under his breath. He could still see Elladans' group, and they had stopped. 

"Ok, we'll stop now for the night," he called back. 

"But Prince Legolas, we are surely not far enough into the Pass?" questioned a Corporal maiden called Dolenmíl. She had been in the Mirkwood Army for almost 500 years now, and was one of Thranduils' most trusted advisors.  

"Do not worry Dolenmíl, we are a safe distance away from the entrance," Legolas answered, smiling reassuringly. "We cannot go any further, as it is getting dark, and Elladan has stopped. Please help set up the camp."

"Yes my Lord," she said, bowing her head slightly. She turned, and went to the back of the group.

Legolas watched her go, smiling to himself. She was a nice girl, very friendly and loyal. He knew his father regarded her very highly, and she was well on the way to going up a rank from Corporal to Sergeant. She was also rather an attractive young maiden. 

"We are stopping now, dismount and make camp," she announced when she reached the back. All the Elves halted and started to set up the camp. 

"Everything alright?" Legolas asked, trotting up beside her. 

"Fine thank you my Lord."

"There is really no need to always call me 'Lord' you know. Just Legolas will do."

She looked at him. "But you are my Lord, and therefore I must stick to the rules of calling you 'Lord', my Lord." She smiled slightly. 

He raised an eyebrow, a characteristic he had inherited from his father. "Alright then, _Corporal _Dolenmíl. Call me 'Lord' if you must. If that is the case, then I must always call you by your rank name. Good evening to you." He bowed his head, and turned Nifredil around. 

"Wait…Legolas," she called. He grinned, and faced her again. She was looking at him rather curiously. "Why do you insist that I call you Legolas?"

"Because," he replied, riding closer to her, "'my Lord' just sounds too formal and boring. I don't want people to see me just as the Prince of Mirkwood, heir to the throne. I want people to see the real me, not the outside me. So, I may call you Dolenmíl, yes?"

"You already have," she replied, grinning, and galloped off back to her companions. 

He laughed and shook his head, smiling. She was a lovely girl, and he hoped they would become closer as this journey went on. 

****

It took two full days for Elronds' group to get right through the Pass. When they did leave it, there was a feeling of happiness and overall relief in the air. The foreboding feeling of someone watching them had disappeared. 

"We must now wait for the other three groups," Elrond told them. "Let us go on a little way, then camp until they arrive."

Gandalfs' group joined them a few hours later. "I can no longer see Elladan from the back of my party," Gandalf told Elrond that evening when they were resting. 

Elrond frowned. "When did you lose sight of them?"

"A few hours ago, just before we were going to leave the Pass. We must have left that large grove of trees just as they entered. I have not seen them since we entered."

"Do you think they will be ok?"

Gandalf smiled. "Of course they will my friend, of course they will."

****

"I don't like these trees. I don't like them one bit Legolas," Dolenmíl admitted, moving her horse slightly nearer to Legolas'. Legolas shuddered a little. 

"Neither do I."

It was early evening, yet no light could ever filter through these tees. They were dark and dense, with long branches overhanging the party like arms. The leaves were brown and withering, and the path was coated in them. They rustled in the slight wind that managed to sneak through the trees, and the sound sent shivers down the Elves' spines. 

They had been travelling through here for a good hour, and still had not come out on the other side. If Legolas' memory served him well, it should only take them an hour and a half at the most to pass through the trees back into the sunshine. But now they had the carriage with them, and that slowed them down immensely. It kept bumping over roots and rocks, and the reigns that attached it to the horses kept snagging on branches. 

"Are we anywhere near the end yet?" she asked. 

"I'm afraid I'm not totally sure. Without a carriage, it only takes an hour to get through. But it is slowing us down, so we could be in here for quite a while."

"Oh," she replied, swallowing nervously. He looked affectionately at her. 

"Do not worry. I have been through here many times before now, alone and accompanied, and have never had cause for concern. There is nothing to be afraid of. It is just the sounds the leaves make, and the darkness of the place."

"Exactly. It's dark and eerie. I don't like it, and I wish we were out of here right now."

"You've got to come back yet," he reminded her. 

"Great."

"My Lord, you must see this!" came a sudden cry. Legolas looked up. He had sent a few Elves ahead to find the path, and one of them was now galloping back towards them at a tremendous speed.

"Hey Alagcelon, slow down. Whatever is wrong?" he asked, riding forwards to meet him. 

"Its Lord Elladans' party my Lord. They're up ahead, and its not good news I'm afraid." Legolas' heart plummeted down to his feet. Something had happened to Elladan and his group?  
"Lead the way Alagcelon," he said. "Dolenmíl, stay here, and make sure no one else follows until someone comes back for you. Keep everyone calm, and do not say anything of what has been said so far."

"Yes my Lord," she replied, reverting back to the formal tone. Whilst she was organising everyone else, Legolas followed Alagcelon. 

The sight that met his eyes was horrendous.  

Ooh, I love leaving cliffies like that! So, what did you think of that chapter? A lot of jumping to and fro from the groups I know, but not too much I hope. Anyway, please review, and I'll update when I get five or more reviews. Ok? Cheers. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	12. Hero's and Heroines

Ok, I guessed it was time for me to update again. I love leaving cliffies! I had so many reviews saying "Ah, cliffie!" It was _hilarious _reading them all! It cheered me up no end!

Wow, loads of reviews in one go! Great, thank you all my lovely readers! You can all have cookies from me! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Elerrina- Yay, you're back! Thanks for all your reviews! My mate got really jealous when she saw how many I had, then she found out they were all from you! Her face was a picture! Who will she go with? Will he go with anyone? Keep reading, and you'll find out! (Everyone must realise Orcs have bad breath!)

Espel- Thanks, glad you're liking it!

Sara()- Sorry, couldn't help myself! I love leaving cliffies! I have updated ASAP as you requested!

Gwyn- Heehee, oh yes they can!

Deana- I know, I thought it was sweet too! ^_^

Rori- I love leaving people hanging, sorry!

tonianne- Wow, amazing? That's a compliment, thanks! ^_^

__

__

__

_Chapter 12: Hero's and Heroines._

Legolas momentarily forgot to breathe. 

Fire, everywhere. 

Flames danced around, licking at the branches of trees, burning everything in their path. The scout he had sent ahead was desperately trying to extinguish the flames, but without much success. There was only one small stream nearby, and there was not nearly enough water.  

He could see the carriage, on its side, lying amongst the burning trees. 

//Elrohir!//

He forgot all sense of duty and propriety, and dashed forward towards the carriage. But Nifredil, loyal as she was, refused to go anywhere near the flames. So, he jumped off, and ran towards them instead. 

The heat was immense, but he carried on. The smoke choked his lungs, but he had to find his friends. The carriage door was wide open; it had obviously been flung open by someone either trying to get in, or out. The flames seemed to encircle it, and he jumped through, ignoring any pain.

Inside, he could see all the sleeping people lying across the floor and each other, oblivious to what was going on. He felt a few of their necks, and instantly knew they were dead. They had no pulses. He cursed whatever had done this foul deed. 

//Orcs, it has to have been Orcs!//

But Elladan had not sent anyone back for help. He continued his search, and soon came across what he was looking for. 

Elladan lay on the floor, covering his brother, protecting him from the smoke and flames. He was unconscious, but when Legolas checked, he was still alive. 

//Oh thank Eru!//

He lifted Elladan, who was as light as his brother, and went back to the door. He could see more silhouettes through the smoke and flames now, and realised that Dolenmíl had gone against his orders, and come after him. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered, was getting the twins out of the carriage.  

Just as he reached the door, part of the carriage gave way, and he almost fell. But somehow he managed to keep his balance, and without thinking, jumped straight out the door, through the fire, and outside. 

Strong hands caught him as he jumped, and as soon as Elladan was out of his grasp, he went back for Elrohir. 

"No Legolas!" he heard. He turned round. Dolenmíl came running up to him. "You cannot go back in there. You have already inhaled too much smoke. Someone else will go."

"No, I am going. I know where he is. I can get to him quicker." Before Dolenmíl could argue, he re-entered the burning carriage. 

"Is he mad?" one Elf asked her. 

"No," she answered, looking at him. "He just cares for his friends. He said he would die for them."

The Elves waited anxiously for their Prince to return. Water was being chucked onto the flames that enveloped the carriage, plus soil, and anything else that would smoother them. 

A couple of minutes passed, and they started to fear the worst. Then, just as nearly all their hopes had faded, a shadow appeared behind the flames. Legolas' exit was now completely blocked by flames, and he would have to jump straight through them to get out. 

"Come on Legolas!" Dolenmíl found herself shouting. "Wrap yourself up in your cloak. It'll protect you from the flames." 

More words of encouragement were shouted to the Prince, and as the carriage started to fall apart a hooded and cloaked figure jumped through the flames, and landed perfectly on the grass. He unrolled his cloak, and a very sooty Legolas appeared, gripping an unconscious Elrohir. Everyone cheered, and many rushed forward to help as Legolas sank to his knees, coughing and struggling for air. 

Elrohir was whisked away to safety away from the flames, and Legolas was half-walked, half-carried to a safe distance away. He leant back against a tree, and got his breath back. Dolenmíl sat beside him, bathing a couple of burns he had on his arms. 

"You've been lucky," she informed him. "Very lucky."

"Don't forget…the other people…in the…carriage," he gasped, looking at her. The smoke stung his eyes, and they were red and watery. 

"Shh, don't try and speak, get your breath back," she told him. 

"But…"  
"No buts! I have seen to it that the flames are put out, and the carriage will be searched. Were there any left alive in there anyway?" He shook his head. 

"I checked about three. None had pulses," he replied slowly. 

She lowered her head. "I thought as much." She continued to check him for burns. 

"We have to get out of here," he told her. "We cannot stay. Are there any signs of Elladans' party?"

She shook her head. "None. A couple of horses have been found, but no people. Dead Orcs flood the outside of these trees though. There seem to be hundreds of them."

"No bodies?"

"No. No bodies."

"Right…" Legolas, using the tree as support, got to his feet. 

"Oh no you don't," Dolenmíl argued, setting her hands on his shoulders. "You stay away from that carriage, you understand me?" Legolas looked a bit shocked at being talked to like this, but the look in her eyes made him feel rather small. "Why?"

"I have trained as a healer Legolas, and I know that you are in no fit state to go looking for people when there are loads of Orcs around. You need rest," she added in a softer tone. He looked at the floor. 

"But these are my people Dolenmíl…"

"And mine too," she agreed, slowly lowering him back to the ground. "I know how you feel Legolas, but if you are unfit, then there is absolutely no point in you looking for them. You could miss some serious signs in your state. Just give it a while, and you will feel better. You inhaled far too much smoke. It all has to leave your body."  
"You went against my orders," he suddenly said, looking up at her. "I told you to stay back there, with the others, but you followed."

"How could I not? I watched you leave, then looked up. The smoke had reached us by then, and we could smell it. We had no choice but to follow. We had no idea where the fire actually was, so had to keep moving. And it was a good thing we did."

"I suppose so, but you were riding right into the danger. Didn't you think of the others that were with you?"

"Of course I did. I informed them of the smoke, and they all agreed that we should follow you. They had more or less guessed what had happened anyway. It was a group decision to follow you, not just mine." She stood up. "I must go and help with the searching. Stay here until you can breathe normally again. In fact no, wait until I come to check you over. If I come back and find you gone, Lord Elrond will be having some serious words with you when we reach him. Understand?"

"Yes Dolenmíl," he replied quietly. Exhaustion had now caught up with him, and he felt tired and drowsy. He was in no mood for arguing any more. 

Once she had disappeared from his view, only then did Legolas take in his surroundings. He could just about hear the shouts of his people fighting the fires, but he couldn't see them. He could faintly smell burning wood on the air, and it sickened him to realise what else could be burning. Thank goodness they had reached that clearing in time. If they had been any later, the twins would be dead, suffocated by the smoke. Many others had already suffered that fate, and he felt sad, for he knew every single one of them. They were his fathers' people, his people, and any loss, was a sad one. 

He felt like he had been sat there for an age when Dolenmíl finally returned. She was covered in soot from the smoke, and Legolas could see a burn on her right forearm. 

"Dolenmíl, your arm!" he exclaimed when she reached him. He stood up, swaying a little. She rushed forward and held his arm. "Be careful Legolas, you're still unwell."

"I'm fine, but you are injured," he said, shrugging off her hand, and examining her arm. 

"It is nothing," she argued, pulling it away. 

"Just let me have a look. I let you look after me, and now I must do the same for you." Without waiting for an answer, he held her arm in his strong grip, and looked it over. She sighed, trying to wriggle free, but he was having none of it. 

"There is no need to fuss. It is only a small burn. It will soon heal."  
"That was not what you said about mine," he said accusingly, looking up at her. "Where's that cloth gone. I want you to bathe this, or else I'll do it myself." She scowled at him, but found the cloth, and wetted it in the stream. She tried to do it herself, but winced when she rubbed too hard. 

"Oh come here," he eventually said exasperatedly, and softly washed it for her. 

She smiled. "Diolla lle." He smiled back. 

"No problem."

A short while later they returned to the burning clearing. The carriage was now smouldering, and many people were laid out on the grass. They had all been rescued from the carriage, but whether they were still alive or nor was another matter. 

"Wouldn't this creature, the Dagnir-o Lóre protect them from dying? He wants them as his slaves doesn't he? So why didn't he keep them safe?" Dolenmíl asked Legolas. He shrugged. 

"I don't know. He's a strange creature. How much do you actually know about him?"

"He puts his victims to sleep, then takes over their homes when he has everyone."  
"Well that's all you need to know for now," he said, going nearer the carriage. 

"Have messengers been sent ahead to the other groups?" he asked Alagcelon. 

"Yes my Lord. We sent the fastest riders we could spare."  
"Good, well done. Where are the twins?"

"Through here my Lord." Alagcelon led Legolas back out of the clearing and into a small cluster of trees. The twins were here, being seen to. 

Elladan had awoken already, and was checking Elrohir over. Legolas grinned. "How are you feeling Dan?"

Elladan spun round. "Legolas? You're ok? Thank goodness!" He ran over, and they held each other. 

"The others in your group told me what happened. What did you go straight in there for? You should have waited you idiot!"

"Excuse me, but I just saved your lives back there! Have a bit of remorse, as I have suffered many burns."  
"Where?" Elladan immediately started checking Legolas' arms. 

"Isn't my healing good enough then my Lord Elladan?" a soft voice asked. They turned round. Dolenmíl stood there, a small smile on her fair, but rather sooty face. Elladan smiled back. "And who is this charming young lady Legolas?" he asked, raising one eyebrow slightly. Legolas scowled at him. 

"This is Dolenmíl, one of Mirkwood Army's very best Corporals." He was sure a faint blush rose to Dolenmíls' cheeks, but she concealed it well. 

"Prince Legolas is over-exaggerating it would seem my Lord. I do not know why he has said I am one of the best."

"I have known Prince Legolas for a very long time my Lady, and I know it when he really means what he says. This is one of those times," Elladan replied. Dolenmíls' cheeks did go red then. 

"Well that is a very kind compliment my Lords. Now, if you must excuse me, I have work to do." She bowed her head, and walked back towards the clearing. 

"She's nice," Elladan said quietly as she walked away. Legolas looked at him sideways, then hit him round the head. "Come back to Earth Elladan! Stop daydreaming!" Elladan scowled at him. 

"I was not daydreaming, I was merely observing that she is a very nice girl."  
"Sure you were," Legolas replied, and narrowly missed a slap. "Come on, these people need help. How's Elrohir?"  
"The only trouble with him is, we can't tell if he is actually unconscious, or whether it is just the effect of the Dagnir-o Lóre over him. What do you think?" They walked over to the other twin, and Legolas crouched down beside him. 

Elrohir was also very sooty, but seemed to be breathing at a normal rate. He felt his pulse. "I think he's just asleep.  But we'll have to check with your father first. I'm not an expert on these things."  
"Dolenmíl is, or so it would seem," Elladan suggested as Legolas got back to his feet. Legolas rolled his eyes. "Any excuse to see her again."  
"No, but she's a healer isn't she?"  
"How can you tell?"  
"I don't know, I just can. Is she?"  
"Yes actually she is. For now, lets just concentrate on these other people, finding the rest of your group, and getting back to Mithrandir and your father." 

****

"Mithrandir, what is that? See, back through the Pass?" Elrond asked. 

Gandalf looked in the direction Elrond was pointing. His eyesight wasn't as keen as that of the Elves but he could see what it was. 

"Smoke. Its smoke!" he exclaimed. 

"The twins, Legolas!" Elrond cried, getting to his feet. "They are in trouble. Where could the smoke be coming from?"  
"There's no smoke without fire," Gandalf said, also standing. He was smoking his pipe again. 

"We should go back for them," Elrond told him. 

"No, we cannot re-enter the Pass," Gandalf argued. "If they need help, they will send for it."  
"But they are my sons Mithrandir," Elrond said exasperatedly, sinking back onto the tree stump on which he had been sitting. Gandalf crouched down beside him. 

"I know Legolas is not my real son, but he is like one to me. I have known him since he was a young elfling, and he and the twins have been best friends for as long as I can remember. If anything happens to any of them, I worry. He has spent so much time in Imladris with us, he is like part of the family. And I do not know what the twins would do without him. And Thranduil as well. What would his father do?" Elrond hung his head in his hands.

"This is all a mess now Mithrandir. It has all gone so horribly wrong."    

"Do not fret my friend. We do not know for certain that the smoke comes from Elladan or Legolas' group. It could just be a forest fire that will burn itself out, and they are perfectly safe. You worry far too much, even for a father of three and a half." Elrond smiled.

"Yes, Legolas is the half. I know I worry a lot Mithrandir, but I cannot help it. The worries and strains all come with being a parent. I am sure that they are fine. They will be here soon, and all will be safe and well."  
"Of course they will, Gandalf agreed, hiding his doubt from the Elven lord. Elrond was under a lot of pressure, and he did not wish to worsen it. 

"I expect they are waiting for the flames to subside and then they will be here," he added. 

"Yes, they will," Elrond agreed, looking at the old wizard. "Everything will be fine."

How was that? A fire! That was fun writing! So, what's going to happen next? Only one way to find out. Review, and I'll tell ya! Heehee. ^_^ See you all soon. 

_~Lainfaer~_  
  



	13. Freedom

To put it simply, this chapter is a bit…boring. Not a lot happens. Sorry about that! I'll put chapter 14 up a bit quicker, ok? 

Now, a bit of news. I HAVE ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS STORY! And there were 44 pages! Oops. So that leaves me free in the holidays to start more stories! I'm actually working on 6 others right now, but I'm not sure about all of them. Watch this space for more info. 

Now, back to the story!

_~Lainfaer~_

Elerrina- Yeah, Elladan _kinda_ likes her too. Did you like the fire idea? 3 and ½ sons I thought sounded quite funny. Seeing as they are all best friends, I thought I'd put it in! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

tonianne- Wow, talk about making me feel proud! That was a lovely review, thank you. Is my writing really that magnificent?

__

Deana- Of course he did, they're best friends. Any friend would do the same, I'm sure. 

Gwyn- Yeah, self-sacrificing…that's him all over!

~*~*~*~*

__

_Chapter 13: Freedom._

_"If just for one day,_

_I could be free._

_If just for one day,_

_I could just be me._

_Life would be so good,_

_Life would be so great._

_My freedom I would love,_

_My caging I would hate._

_Lovely, would my freedom be,_

_No longer in that cage.___

_I could sing and dance, laugh and shout,_

_I could unleash my rage._

_My rage inside has been constricted,_

_Just for me to bear._

_If I could be free I would,_

_Be rid of it, and have not a care._

_Free as a bird, free as a song,_

_Free to do as I please._

_If just for one day, I would get my wish,_

_Just to be me… free."___

Legolas looked at her from his horse. Dolenmíl was looking at the ground, eyes slightly shut. "Why do you sing of freedom?" he asked softly. 

She looked at him. "It was taught to me long ago by my mother. I have always held it close to my heart." She looked away again. 

He bit his lip. He knew the story of Dolenmíls' mother and father. They had been killed just after Dolenmíl had entered the Army. They had been so proud of her, then when they died, she had considered leaving the Army. Her Sergeant at the time had managed to convince her otherwise. 

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. We'd better get a move on. Lord Elrond and Mithrandir will be wondering where we are, especially if they've seen the smoke," she answered, sitting up straighter and looking ahead onto the road. 

He smiled to himself. That was Dolenmíl alright, strong-headed, and determined. He faced the front, and they continued their journey to the end of the Pass. 

They had spent the rest of that night and most of the following morning finding the rest of Elladans' scattered company and their horses. Most had been recovered, but many were lost. The horses had all bolted away to safety when the Orcs had attacked, and the Elves had mostly fought on foot. That had been their downfall. At least half of the group had been killed, and they were all discovered further away from the clearing, surrounded by more Orc corpses. It had been a sickening sight, and many Elves had not been able to face their dead comrades, for they were all friends. They cleared away all the deceased, and buried them on the outskirts of the small wood. They were placed altogether in a burial mound, and marked with a single, smooth stone. Elladan, being skilled in the art of craft, had inscribed on it, in Elvish, the words:

_Dearest friends,_

_Rest in peace.___

_Our hearts be with you,_

_Every day, our love,_

_We send._

Everyone had stood for a few minutes in total silence to remember the fallen. Then, they had had no choice, but to continue, and leave their friends behind. 

Legolas knew that Dolenmíl had obviously found this hard, after losing her parents in such a similar way. They had been patrolling the borders of Mirkwood when an Orc party had surprised them. Both had fallen in the battle. It was a complete shock to everyone, as they were skilled warriors. Some believed it had been no accident that both of them had fallen in the same battle. Quite a few other Elves had been seriously injured or killed, which was unusual. All Mirkwood Elves were taught how to fight, even the maidens. For Mirkwood was the most dangerous of the three Elven Kingdoms, having the tower of Dol Goldur in the south. Orcs patrolled the southern area, and if any Elves strayed down there, they would most definitely have to fight. 

Orcs often came up to the borders of Thranduils' main realm, to attack the Elves, and so they patrolled their borders extremely vigilantly. If the time came when they had to fight, everyone would be prepared. 

But to lose so many warriors in just one, small battle…it was puzzling everybody. It happened many years ago, yet still no one could understand how so many had fallen. Whether it was just pure bad luck, or something else. 

Legolas shook himself out of his daydream. He must stop thinking about that, and concentrate on the journey ahead. They still had to get through the rest of the Pass, and the danger was not over yet. Orcs were still around, and he could sense that they were being watched by something not particularly friendly. Elladan could still feel it too, and so they kept an extra sharp eye. 

They had managed to fit all the sleeping that had survived the fire into Legolas' carriage, but this meant that their pace was even slower than before. The carriage had to be pulled slower, as it was heavier. If it went over even the smallest root or rock, it stood the risk of tipping up. 

This slow pace aggravated Legolas and Elladan, but they knew it was for the best. They knew that Elrond and Gandalf were waiting for them, probably worried sick about where they had got to. If they had seen the smoke, then they would be even more concerned. Legolas led the group, Elladan remained at the back, nearer the carriage and his brother. 

The Sun continued her way over their heads to settle down on the Western horizon. The shadows of the trees around them grew and shrank with the days passing, and it slowly started to get darker. The air was still filled with the smell of burning wood, but as the distance between them and the small wood grew, the smell disappeared. It was replaced by the smells of the flowers, white lily-of-the-valley, and deep red azaleas. Blue forget-me-nots were dotted around here and there, as well as tall grasses and lush green shrubs. It was so pleasant and calm here, the events of the past couple of days were almost forgotten. The path ahead of them was gravely, yet easy to ride along. 

Soon, the Moon had replaced the Sun, and night settled over the High Pass. Legolas stopped his party, and they set up camp for the night. Watches were set up all around the camp area, and the sleeping were checked upon. 

They seemed to be doing all right, even the ones who had escaped the fire. Elladan sat beside his twin for a long while, not really wanting to leave his side. 

"It'll all be over soon Elrohir," he whispered, holding Elrohirs' hand. "Soon, Legs will destroy that foul shadow demon creature, and you will wake up, and everyone will be happy again." He squeezed his hand. "I'm missing you Elrohir. It's not the same, not having you around me all the time. But soon, I promise everything will be back to normal."

Legolas smiled. He was looking over some of the Mirkwood victims, and he could faintly hear what Elladan was saying. He knew how strong the bond between the twins was. As twins, they had a natural connection anyway, but the bond between these two was unbreakable, impenetrable. Nothing would ever separate them. Not even death could do that. If one died, Legolas knew that the other would surely follow him to the Halls of Mandos, and wherever else they may go. 

"Legs, I'm going to go out on watch now," Elladan informed him, walking over. Legolas looked up. "Ok, be careful."  
"I will be, don't worry." He smiled, picked up his bow and quiver, and left. 

****

The night passed uneventfully, to the relief of many, and they were on their way again by mid-morning. They knew they were near the end of the journey now, and couldn't wait to finally meet up with Lord Elrond and Gandalf again. 

"How much further do you think we have to go my Lord?" Dolenmíl asked Legolas. He frowned at her. 

"Sorry, sorry. How much further do you think we have to go, _Legolas_?" she asked again, grinning. 

He smiled. "Just a few more miles, then we will be back with Lord Elrond and Mithrandir."

"Good," she smiled, clearly relieved at the thought of being out the Pass. 

****

"They will be here soon Elrond, stop worrying," Gandalf tried to reassure the Elf-Lord as he paced restlessly around his tent. 

Elrond looked over at the wizard. "Mithrandir, it has been three days since you last saw Elladans' group. Legolas' group is behind his. They are in some sort of danger, I can feel it." He started pacing again.      

"Calm yourself Elrond. You do not for certain that they are in danger. They are most probably just having some sort of trouble with the carriages, and are having to go at a slower, gentler pace."

"Mithrandir, I know when my sons are in danger. Elrohir I know is 'sleeping', yet I can tell that something is wrong with Elladan also. This is not good. I need some fresh air." He left the tent. Gandalf quickly followed.  

They looked back into the Pass towards where they had seen the smoke. There was nothing there now, but both had the horrible feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. Gandalf hid his feelings from Elrond, so as not to worry him further. 

Scouts had been sent back to look out for them, but as yet, no reports had returned of Legolas or Elladan. Elrond shielded his eyes against the spring sun. It had been a mixture of weather recently, and this puzzled him. Why was it storms one day, and bright sunshine the next? It didn't seem right. Spring showers he could understand, but not full on thunderstorms, surely? 

"Wait…what is that?" he asked Gandalf, pointing back into the Pass. Gandalf followed Elronds' gaze. The sun was partially blinding him, and he could not see as far as the Elf-Lord, but there was certainly something drawing nearer. Could it be…?

"Its Legolas!" Elrond almost cried. "Elladan must be with him. But I only see one carriage. What do you think could have happened Mithrandir?"  
"That doesn't matter now," Gandalf replied, a broad smile on his bearded face. "They are obviously safe and well, just like I told. Let's just wait for them to get back, then we will have our answers."

They went back into the cool tent, and waited for Legolas and Elladan to arrive. 

So, how was it? I told you it was quite boring, just them travelling. But I suppose they can't always be in danger. I felt they needed a rest, poor Elves! Chapter 14 up v.soon! Namárie for now my lovely readers! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	14. Rest and Reassurance

Ok, not much to say about this chapter. Um…they get back to Elrond and Gandalf. That's about it. I saw Return of the King today! Best film in the world! If you haven't seen it yet, then don't read this!

Didn't Legolas look absolutely _gorgeous _at the end? Wow. They all washed their hair; it's a miracle! Legolas' always looked fine anyway, but hey, it looked even better!

Ok, that's that. I just had to say it. If you haven't seen it yet…WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?!?! Go now and watch it! 

Hint: Go to the toilet beforehand. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

sugaricing- I know, I think they're all cute too! ^_^

Elerrina- Er…26 chapters I think! Heehee. ^_^

Gwyn- A bit more rest. Imladris is their next destination! ^_^

__

__

_Chapter 14: Rest and Reassurance._

__

The Sun shone high in the sky, and birds followed the tired party of Elves to the end of the Pass. The road was much clearer now, and easier to travel along. There were less rocks, and more flowering shrubs. The trees were taller and greener here, and the Sun could slink her rays into the smallest places. 

The horses were tiring, even though the pace had been so slow. It was hot, and they were running low on water supplies. All of Elladans' groups' food had been destroyed in the fire, and Legolas did not have enough for almost two whole parties. The stream had disappeared back up into the mountains, and so they could not fetch any fresh water. 

It was dry and dusty, yet the surroundings kept the Elves' spirits up. They loved all growing things, and so took pleasure in just admiring the surrounding undergrowth and plants. They could see Elronds' encampment now, and knew that they were out of the danger zone. 

Legolas smiled as two of his friends came galloping up to them. They had been placed in Gandalfs' group, and from the looks on their faces, were worried sick about their Prince. 

"Legolas, thank goodness you're alright. Everyone has been so worried about you and Prince Elladan," one of them announced. 

"What happened?" the other asked. 

"Please, both of you, calm down. I am perfectly fine, and so is Elladan. We just a few…mishaps along the way. Now, go back, and tell Lord Elrond and Gandalf to get food and drink ready for us. We also need warm beds, and some of us are slightly injured. Thank you." He shook his head as they galloped back to the camp.

"Friends?" Dolenmíl asked from beside him. She had been quiet all day.

He looked at her. "Yes, I have known them since childhood. Always worrying about me…seeing as I was always in trouble. But to me, it always seemed that they were the ones who got me into trouble in the first place!" He smiled at the memories. 

They were given a very warm reception when they arrived. Elrond went straight to his son to check him over, and Gandalf went to Legolas. 

"Legolas, what happened?" he asked, concern and confusion both clouding his face. 

"It's a long story Mithrandir. To cut it short, Orcs attacked Elladans' group; they set fire to the carriage, and left everyone for dead. They were all killed, but so were many of the Elves. We arrived a short time later, extinguished the fire, and rescued as many as we could, and then they joined our group. Then we made our way slowly back here. We only had one carriage, which had to hold twice as many people, so we had to go slower to avoid any more accidents." He looked at Gandalf, whose eyebrows seemed to have disappeared up under the brim of his hat.  

"Right, you need rest," he said after a few moments of shock. "Come with me." He led the tired Prince into a tent, and checked him for any wounds. 

"These burns were treated well," he said, bathing them again. "Who looked at them."

"Dolenmíl."

"Ah yes, I have heard of her healing skills. She has quite a few skills it seems." 

"She is rather talented, I have to agree with you on that."

"You like her?" 

Legolas blushed slightly. "She is a worthwhile friend, most definitely. But nothing more than that."  
"If you say so," Gandalf said softly, getting to his feet and fetching Legolas a clean tunic. 

"What do you mean by that Mithrandir?" Legolas asked, frowning a little.

Gandalf smiled at the Prince before him. "Legolas, it is clear that you have feelings for her. The way you say her name, the way you praise her. Just be careful."  
"Why?" he asked, putting the tunic on. 

"You know about her past, and the things she has been through. She may not be ready for anyone else to enter her life yet."  
"I understand," he replied, smoothing the material down.   

They went back outside, and into Elladans' tent. Elrond was treating his son in here, and Elladan smiled at Legolas as he entered. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, indicating to the arm with the burn.

"Much better thank you. How about you?"

"Fine, just a few cuts and bruises." Elrond made a small sound in his throat, but said nothing more. It appeared that Elladan had a few more than just 'cuts and bruises'. 

Elladan raised one eyebrow at Legolas, and the Prince smiled. 

"So, what happened with you two?" Elrond asked, bandaging his sons' hand. 

Legolas and Elladan looked at each other. Elladan inclined his head slightly towards Gandalf, and Legolas nodded. 

//So he has told Mithrandir. Ok then…//

"There was a fire Adar…" Elladan began, but Elrond looked so sharply at him that he stopped. 

"A fire?" 

The Elf-Lord turned to look at Gandalf. The wizard showed no expression of either shock or knowing. "That was the smoke we saw, a couple of days ago." He looked back at Elladan. 

"In the small wood?"

Elladan nodded. "Yes. We were ambushed by a large group of Orcs. They set fire to the surrounding trees, to scare the horses. We tried to protect the carriage, but they threw burning torches at it. We killed many of them, but more and more started to appear. I went into the carriage, before it started burning, to try and get those inside out, but then they set it alight. I was trapped inside, so I just tried to protect Elrohir from the smoke. I covered his body with mine, and held on for as long as I could. But eventually, the smoke was just too much, and I passed out. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by Mirkwood Elves, leaning against a tree, and struggling to breathe. A few minutes later, Legolas turns up, and he tells me that his group found mine just in time. They put out the flames, and rescued as many as they could from the carriage. Legolas got me and Elrohir out, when the carriage itself was still burning." He looked at Legolas and smiled. Legolas just smiled back. He could feel Elrond looking at him, and he forced his eyes to look back at the Elf-Lord.   

Elrond was also smiling at him. "I am eternally grateful to you Legolas, Son of Thranduil. You saved both my sons lives. How can I ever repay you?"  
"There is no need my Lord. Any friend would do it. The twins are the greatest friends I have ever had, and I would do anything for them." He smiled, and looked back at his feet. Now that it had been told that way, he felt quite shy, even embarrassed about the whole affair. 

Elrond smiled. Legolas would never announce the fact that he had saved the twins lives; he wasn't like that. He would rather it was kept quiet. All he would want, was a small thank you, and then that, would be that. He turned back to Elladan, who was grinning at the red-faced Prince of Mirkwood.  

"Continue Elladan," he instructed.

"Well, once the flames were all put out, we searched around for everyone in my group. The scattered horses were all recovered, but many of the Elves had either perished in the fire, or been killed by the Orcs. Many were found dead, lying amongst the Orc corpses. But some had survived, and were looking for the others, so they were all spread around. We joined Legolas' group, and made our way here. We had to go slowly though, as the carriage contained more people, and was at a higher risk of being damaged. We buried the dead, and marked the grave with an engraved stone. That was all we could do at the time." 

"You did a good job," Elrond assured his son. "Now, we must go and see all the others who were with you. Food and drink is set out, so go and have something to eat ands drink whilst Mithrandir and I check them over." He ushered the two out of his tent, and they went to refresh themselves. 

After a meal of bread, fruit, and wine, the Princes retired to their tents. Well, Legolas' tent actually. They wanted to talk in private, and Elladans' tent was too near to his fathers.  

"Well, at least we'll have a good story to tell when we get back to Imladris," Elladan said, sitting down on the floor, and leaning back against the foot of Legolas' small bed. 

Legolas leant up on his elbows. His boots lay discarded by the tent flap, and he was laying on his front on his bed. He looked down at Elladan. "Will there be anyone left to listen though?"

Elladan tilted his head up to look back at Legolas. The Prince suddenly looked very drawn and worried. He twisted round and knelt up. "Of course there will be. There has to be," he added quietly. "Surely the Dagnir-o Lóre hasn't taken over the whole of Imladris already?"

"It didn't take him long to take those people from Mirkwood," Legolas replied glumly. He kicked a pillow with his feet. It flew through the air, and landed by Elladan. 

"Sorry."

"Idiot," Elladan said, grinning and hitting Legolas round the head with it. Legolas ducked, caught the pillow, and aimed it back at Elladan. Then, a full scale pillow fight started out. 

Legolas grabbed another pillow, and they ran around his tent, each trying to hit the other. It was a good way of forgetting their troubles, and being themselves for a while. 

Children, in other words.   

"Now, now boys, behave," said a stern, but kind voice from the tent door.

They stopped running around, and looked to see whom the speaker was. Dolenmíl stood there, one hand on her hip, the other holding the flap open. She smiled at them. "I was just wondering if either of you wished to see Prince Elrohir before we put guards outside the tent for the night. Once they are there, no one is allowed in, family or not I'm afraid."

The pillows were chucked back onto the bed, and they ran out of the tent. Dolenmíl sighed. "Boys," she muttered, and followed them, noting that Legolas had left his boots behind. 

"Ooh, cold ground!" he squealed as they ran towards the tent where the sleeping were.

"Why didn't you put your boots back on then you twat?" Elladan asked, grinning. Legolas scowled. 

"I didn't really have that much time."

They reached the tent, and quietly entered. The candles in here burned low, and the sleeping lay on beds all around the edge of the tent. The small flames flickered in a gentle breeze that blew through the tent flap, creating strange-shaped shadows on the canvas walls. 

They soon found Elrohir, and sat down beside his bed. He looked pale they noticed, and his hair was startlingly dark against his cream skin. His eyes were shut, and the Z on his forehead was very noticeable. 

"Has that become more defined since he received it?" Elladan asked, pointing at the Z. 

Legolas looked at it. Sure enough, it looked deeper and clearer than before. "Do you think it means the Dagnir-o Lóre is growing stronger?" he asked, looking back at Elladan.

He shrugged. "Maybe. Perhaps, every time he ensnares a new victim, the other Z's grow bolder." 

"I'll go and look at the others," Legolas whispered. He got to his feet, and walked silently around the tent, looking at each person's forehead. 

As they had guessed, some Z's were slightly bolder than others were. A few were still rather faint, but others looked as if they had literally been stamped into the skin. 

He shuddered a little as he walked round. It was so quiet in here, but it was not a peaceful quiet. It was an eerie silence. He knew he should be able to hear these people, but he couldn't. They felt so far away from him, so distant. These were his own people, whom he should feel extremely close to, yet he felt so far apart from them all. It was if a great barrier, a strong wall had been placed between him and his own kin. This angered him, and it made him even more determined to destroy this demon, and free his people. 

He tiptoed back over to Elladan, who now had hold of Elrohirs' hand. 

"I'll leave you for a bit," he whispered, placing a hand on Elladans' shoulder. 

"He's so cold," Elladan whispered, and Legolas could hear tears in his friends' voice. He knelt back down beside him, and felt Elrohirs' hand. Sure enough, he was freezing. 

"He shouldn't be this cold, surely?" Elladan asked, looking at Legolas. He could see the tears in his friends' eyes, yet did not know what to say or do. A single tear crept out of Elladans' eye, and down his porcelain cheek. 

Legolas gently brushed it away. "Elladan, do not worry. Don't cry. Elrohir wouldn't want you to."

"I can't help it Legs. I feel so separated from him. He feels like a total stranger to me. That isn't right. We are twins, linked together in a special way, and nothing should be able to tear us apart like this has." He looked back at the floor. 

Legolas felt totally helpless. So he did the only thing he knew might help. He gathered Elladan into his arms, and held him like a brother. He felt Elladan let go of Elrohirs' ice cold hand, and slip his arms round his waist. His head lay against Legolas' chest, and for the first time since Elrohir had been hurt, he cried. 

Legolas knelt there, whispering soft words of comfort to his distraught friend. He knew not of the pain Elladan was going through, as he had not suffered it himself. All he could do for now, was try and reassure Elladan that his twin would be all right, and everything would soon be back to normal. 

"Shh Dan, its ok," he whispered. The elder twin silently sobbed against his chest, gripping to the back of Legolas' tunic. 

"I can't…do this…any more…Legs," he whispered between sobs. "I'm breaking up. Every day I go without Elrohir by my side, I can feel myself growing weaker. I need him here with me. I can't go on for much longer Legs. I need him back."

"I know, I know," Legolas whispered, not knowing what else he could say. He had never seen either of the twins reduced to tears before, and he had to admit, it did scare him. 

"What will happen to me Legs?" Elladan asked fearfully, dark eyes looking up into Legolas' clear ones. "If the Dagnir-o Lóre is not destroyed, and everyone falls under his spell? What will happen to all of us?"

"Do not worry Dan. We will not fail. We can defeat this creature, and Imladris and Mirkwood will be saved. Elrohir will wake up, so will everyone else, and everything will be ok again."

"But how can you promise such a thing?" he asked, moving away from the Prince. "How can you be certain that you will destroy him, and everything will be normal once again?" He gazed at Legolas, tears still brimming. "Do not make promises that you know you may not be able to hold to." He stood up, and wiped his eyes. Legolas also rose. 

"I'm going back to my tent. See you in the morning." He took one last look at his brother, then quickly left, the tent door flapping behind him. 

Legolas looked after him despairingly. How could he assure Elladan that he would destroy the Dagnir-o Lóre, that his brother would wake up and be all right? He started to follow.

"Are you alright Legolas?" asked a gentle voice. 

Legolas smiled at the approaching Dolenmíl. She must have sensed his sadness as soon as he left the tent. 

"I am fine, do not worry Dolenmíl," he answered, smiling at her. 

She frowned as she neared him. "No you're not. I can tell you're not. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"Like I said, do not worry yourself about my troubles. I can deal with them." He smiled, and made to walk back to his tent. 

She stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "Please Legolas, tell me what's wrong. I thought we were friends."

"We are, but I do not want to burden you with my worries. See you in the morning." He shrugged her hand away, and walked back to his tent. 

Told you there wasn't much in this chapter. Oh well, please review. AND GO AND WATCH RotK IF YOU HAVEN'T!!!! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

By the way, I've just put the first chapter of a new story up. Please go and read and tell me what you think. It's called 'Fair Flowers Never Fade'. Cheers. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	15. Muddles and Memories

Ok, I know it has only been a couple of days since I last updated, but I am putting this chapter up as a thank you present to all my lovely readers out there. Have a great Xmas, and I'll update sometime soon. If I don't before, have a very Happy New Year!

_~Lainfaer~_

Elerrina- Yes, it does say in the summary that it won't be a Legomance. Don't worry; I am going to stick to that! RotK hasn't come to your town yet? You poor thing! It is the best film in the whole wide world! At least I think so! As soon as it does arrive, go see! Have a great Xmas. ^_^

Gwyn- I've only seen it once, but I'm going again VERY SOON! It is a lovely song isn't it. Thanks for reviewing, and have a great Xmas. ^_^

__

__

__

_Chapter 15: Muddles and Memories._    
"Legs, I want to apologise for last night. I wasn't thinking straight." Elladan smiled sheepishly at the Prince laid out on his bed. Legolas was lying on his back, facing away from Elladan, with his head on his pillow, boots still by the door, feet kicking about aimlessly in the air.

"Legs?"

Legolas turned over onto his stomach, and looked at the twin before him. He could see Elladan wringing his hands. He smiled, and got up. He walked over.

"Its ok, you don't need to apologise. I know this must be hard for you, but I want you to have faith in me Dan, that's all. Do you have faith in me?"  
"Of course I do. I don't know what I was thinking last night, saying you couldn't destroy the Dagnir-o Lóre. I know you can, and I know you will."

Legolas smiled again. "Good, I'm glad that's sorted." Elladan smiled back, and they held each other. 

"Come on, let's go and find Adar. I want to know when we're leaving." Legolas quickly put his boots on, and they headed for Elronds' tent. 

Gandalf was in there with him, puffing his pipe as usual. "Ah good morning you two. Sleep well?" he asked cheerily. 

"Fine thank you Mithrandir," Legolas answered. 

"Adar, when are we leaving?" Elladan asked, getting straight to the point. 

"We were planning on departing tomorrow. Is that alright with you?" Elrond asked, smiling. 

"Yes, of course. I was just wondering if it would be better for us to leave a bit sooner, to get to Imladris quicker."

"The injured need to have a bit more rest yet, and I don't think Imladris will be quite ready for us." Elladan put on a puzzled expression. "What do you mean by that Adar?"  
"For Legolas to destroy the Dagnir-o Lóre, it must be a solid being. For that, it needs to have taken over a lot of people. He is not quite fully formed yet."  
"How do you know?"

"The Z's on the victims' foreheads have not faded away." The two Princes looked at each other, completely confused now. Elrond smiled at their befuddlement.

"Once the Z's have completely disappeared, the Dagnir-o Lóre has become a solid being. That will be our signal to enter Imladris."

"Ooh, I understand now," Legolas said. He started pacing. "We watch over the sleeping. Once all the marks on their foreheads have completely faded away, we head for Imladris again, correct?" Elrond nodded. 

"We get to Imladris and…"

"…and find the gates shut to us," Elladan sighed. Legolas stopped pacing and looked at him. "What?"

"This creature is not stupid. Once he has completely taken over Imladris, he will shut the gates, and we will not be able to enter. He doesn't want us to get back, remember? He will block our way in. We'll be stuck outside with the Mirkwood victims, whilst he rules over Imladris with the people that are there now."

Legolas looked at Elrond. "My Lord?"

Elrond knit his eyebrows together in thought. "No, the gates will remain open to us."

"How do you know that Adar?" Elladan asked. 

"He needs the Mirkwood victims near him to be able to become a solid form. If we are still here, he cannot become solid. We must return to Imladris when the injured are healed, and wait."

"I hate waiting," Elladan mumbled. 

Legolas smiled. "I discovered that many years ago." Elladan scowled. 

"I wonder who I inherited it from?" he wondered loudly, looking directly at his father. 

"Your mother," Elrond replied quickly. "Now, I suggest that the injured will be fit in two days minimum. For now, we will remain here, and then we will set out for Imladris."

"Good, now that that's sorted, I suggest you two go and check that everyone understands this procedure," Gandalf told the two Princes. 

"Yes Mithrandir," they answered in unison, bowed, and left the tent. 

"Now Elrond, I suggest you go and get some rest," Gandalf said sternly. Elrond looked at him with tired eyes. 

"I know Mithrandir, I just have so much to think about at the moment."

"Far too much. Go and get some sleep. Everything here will be fine."

"Yes Mithrandir." Elrond smiled at his old friend, and made his way to his tent. 

****

"Why does Adar always insist on making things so confusing for me?" Elladan complained as he sat on the edge of Legolas' bed. "Everything he tells me, he says it in the most awkward ways. Doesn't he realise he has to say it simply for me to understand?"

Legolas laughed. He was searching through his bag for something. "Dan, its just your fathers' way. He can't help it."

"Mmm. What are you rummaging for?"

"This," he answered triumphantly, holding up what looked like just a plain old rock.

"You've still got it!" Elladan cried, jumping up off the bed and running over. He took it carefully from Legolas' outstretched palm.

"Of course I have. That stone holds memories."

Elladan smiled as he turned it over in his hand. "Here they are," he said, pointing at a part. Legolas looked. 

There, carved delicately into the stone, were three sets of initials. 

_E.P_

_L.G_

_E.P_

"So many memories," Elladan said wistfully, tracing the letters. 

"Did you or Elrohir carve them in?" Legolas asked, taking the stone back. 

"It was Elrohir. He's always been better than I at that sort of thing. I can shoot an arrow better though."

"Oh yes, that's right. I always get them muddled up." He wrapped the stone up in the cloth it had been in, and placed it carefully back in the bottom of his bag. 

"It was your first trip to Imladris wasn't it?" Elladan asked, sitting back down on the bed. Legolas sat down next to him.

"Yes. I was with Adar at the time, and he was really watching everything I was doing with you two. He had heard stories of your antics, and didn't 'want me getting involved in those sorts of activities,'" he mimicked. Elladan laughed. 

"Yet you still did everything with us. You didn't really care what eh said, did you?"

"No, I was having far too much fun. We found this when we went up to that cave secretly. Lord Glorfindel was watching us like a hawk after that stunt we pulled on Lord Erestor, but we managed to give him the slip."

"Oh that was brilliant, the way we pulled that off," Elladan agreed, smiling at the fond memories. "We went all the way up there on our horses, getting past all the patrols, which was rather difficult, remember?"

"Yes. We almost had to leave the horses behind at one point."

"We got to the cave, and celebrated our success with…"  
"…wine that I had sneaked out of my fathers' bag!"

"Oh yes you did didn't you! That was so funny. We were sat there, laughing and joking, and you suddenly produced this bottle out of your bag! Elrohir and I were totally shocked, because we thought you would never do anything like that."

"Then we found the stone, and just carved our initials into it. Bit of a silly thing to do really. Bit…pointless."

"Legs, we were really tipsy. The wine affected us quite badly, and so we didn't have a clue what we were doing. It felt like a good idea at the time. We decided you could keep it, as it was your first trip to Imladris, and you would have something to remember it by."

"And I've kept it all these years," Legolas finished. "It's been in my room, on my desk. I actually took it with me on every trip I made to Imladris, you just didn't know." Elladan laughed.

"You were always the most sentimental out of all of us."

"I know. I can't help it."

"It's just your way."

"Exactly."

So, please review, seeing as I did update very quickly! Once again, have a marvellous Xmas and a very Happy New Year. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	16. Confessions and Confusion

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

I hope you all had a good New Years Eve. I did! ;-) So, here is Chapter 16 of Sleeping Dangerously. Some of you may be expecting what happens in this chapter, some may not. Please review with your responses. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Oh, by the way, what does everyone out there think of having a unicorn in Middle-Earth? Would you lot accept it if I put one into a story? Its not this one, or Fair Flowers Never Fade. It's one I'm working on at the moment. Please tell me in a review or e-mail me. My address is in my bio. Cheers. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

Elerrina- I was a bit disappointed that they left out the fight in the Shire too! Never mind. Legolas' looks made up for it! One of the best Xmas Pressies ever! ^_^

tonianne- Cool, thanks! 

Legolas_gurl- I kinda guessed that he was! I totally agree- Orli is the coolest! 

Gywn- Alright, alright, I'm getting there! 

__

_Chapter 16: Confessions and Confusion._

_Rivendell.___

Meanwhile, in Rivendell, the Dagnir-o Lóre waited. Everyone in Imladris was now under his power, including Lady Celebrían, Lady Arwen, and Lord Glorfindel. All he needed to become completely solid, were the Mirkwood Elves. He was at the stage of being half-shadow, half-fully formed. He paced the deserted halls of Imladris impatiently, watching, and waiting…

****

"Sorry Dan, but you cannot beat me in archery, just face it!"

"I can at least try," Elladan argued, firing another arrow into the tree. He narrowly missed the place they had selected as the centre. "See, I am getting better!"

Legolas smiled. He always enjoyed archery contests against the twins, as they made it a lot more fun than usual. Even with just one of them, it was great fun. He fired, and split Elladans' arrow completely in half.

"Oh quit showing off."

He laughed. "Sorry."

Elladan glared at him as he lined up for another shot. "Come on Dan, concentrate…" 

He fired. The arrow sped towards the tree, and neatly split Legolas' in half. Elladan stared at it for a moment, not realising what he had just achieved.

Legolas was also shocked. Neither of the twins had ever been able to split any of his arrows. He looked at Elladan. Elladan looked back, saw the look of complete surprise on Legolas' face, and couldn't resist a small smirk. 

"I think," started Legolas, "we need to make some more arrows." 

Elladan laughed. "I would have to agree with you on that one my friend." 

They collected their things together, and headed back to Legolas' tent. They sat down on the grass, and started to make new arrows. Legolas was naturally better at this than Elladan, as he had had more practice, and had soon made twice as many as the Imladris Prince. 

"How do you make them so quickly?" Elladan asked in frustration, flinging down his knife. 

Legolas grinned. "I have had years of practice. I have to use them more often than you do, and so have to make more than you do. The more you do it, the more skilled you become." Elladan scowled. 

"As you keep saying."

Legolas just grinned. 

****

Later that evening, Dolenmíl was searching around for Legolas. She needed someone to talk to. She went to the tent where the sleeping lay, guessing he would be with Elrohir, but he wasn't. She walked silently over to the sleeping Prince. 

"Has Legolas been in here?" she asked in a whisper, crouching down beside the makeshift bed. 

He gave no answer of course, yet she felt something, some kind of response. 

"Can you hear me?"

Something inside told her that he could. This gave her a great feeling of comfort. She gingerly felt his hand. He was still as cold as ice. She took it completely in hers, trying to warm it somehow. But she knew he was out of her reach. The Dagnir-o Lóre still had him completely under his control. 

She placed his hand back on the blanket, and got to her feet, brushing the stray bits of grass off her dress. 

"Something bothering you my Lady?" a voice asked. 

She spun round. Elladan had just entered. "No, nothing my Lord. I was just looking for Legolas. Have you seen him?"

"He is in his tent now. We have just been talking with Mithrandir."

"Oh, right. Thank you my Lord." She bowed, and walked swiftly out of the tent. 

He watched her go, a small smile on his fair face. 

//She getting rather attached to Legolas. I wonder…//

He walked over to his brothers' bedside, and sat with him for a bit.  

Dolenmíl ran to Legolas' tent, even more desperate to talk to him. She reached it, straightened her dress, and called:

"My Lord?"

"Dolenmíl…" his voice warned, cutting the silent air like a knife. She smiled. 

"Sorry…_Legolas," she emphasised. _

He laughed. "Come on in." She lifted the flap to one side, and went in.  

It was cool and calm in his tent. Candles flickered in the corners, casting shadows on the material walls. His belongings lay scattered all over the place.

//Just like a typical male bedroom.//

Legolas himself was sat on his bed, inspecting his bow. His boots lay by the side as usual, and he was sat cross-legged. His golden hair cascaded down over his shoulders, just brushing his knees. He looked up at her as she let the flap fall back again. "Hello Dolenmíl."

"Hello Legolas," she replied flatly. He frowned. 

"What's wrong?" he put his bow down next to him on the bed and stood up. 

She shrugged. "Nothing really important. I just…needed someone to talk to, and I figured you were the only one who would understand me."

"Look, sit down, and I'll fetch us a drink." He motioned for her to sit where he had been, and he took two wine flasks out of his bag. She gasped. 

"Legolas, isn't that your fathers favourite wine?"

He grinned. "Quite possibly, his mind keeps changing over which is his favourite and which isn't. No glasses I'm afraid." He removed the stoppers, and handed one to Dolenmíl. She laughed. 

"I should have known what you meant by 'a drink'."

"Yes, you should. Now," he sat down next to her. "What's the problem."

"It's silly really. I don't even know why I'm thinking about it."

"About what?" he asked softly. 

"Adar and naneth."

"Ah, I see. What's bothering you exactly?" He took a sip.

She copied him. "The memories have just been following me around so much recently. It all started with the fire, and all those Elves being killed. They were my friends, and so I just had the feeling of losing people close to my heart all over again. It didn't hurt as much, as they weren't exactly family, but it was still painful. Ever since, I can't stop thinking about the time my parents were killed. It's really hurting me, yet it was so long ago. It shouldn't still hurt, surely?"

"Of course it will. They're your parents Dolenmíl, its bound to still hurt."

"_Were my parents Legolas. They're dead now." She took another, longer drink. _

"They're not dead to you surely? Dolenmíl, listen to me." He took her wine flask, and placed both of them down on the floor. He put his hands on her shoulders, and forced her to look at him. "They may have left this world, gone to the Halls, but they have not left your heart. In there, they will live forever. You have your memories too, they will live forever. They are always with you, maybe not in body, but in here." He touched her head with his hand. "You will never forget them, will you?"

"Of course I won't. Its just so painful remembering them."   
"It shouldn't hurt that much. How long ago did it happen?"

"So many years now, I have almost forgotten." She looked at the floor, her hands clasped in front of her. 

Legolas slid down onto the floor in front of her, and took her hands in his. "Dolenmíl," he said softly. "Look at me."

She looked up at him; eyes shining with unshed tears. "Legolas, why do I still feel this way?" A tear trickled out, and ran down her face.

He gently brushed it away. "Its natural, don't worry. Was it roundabout this time of year that it happened?"

She nodded as more tears started to fall. "Yes, springtime. I remember because I felt it was the wrong time of year for it to happen. Spring is meant to be a happy, beautiful time, but for me, it was dark, lonely, and frightening." She bowed her head again, the tears running onto the ground at her feet. 

Legolas felt his heart break for the Elf-maiden in front of him. He had never really seen her this way. She was always tough and headstrong. This was a softer, weaker side of her that he had just discovered. It reminded him of when Elladan cried in the tent beside his brother. 

//This is getting to everyone.//

So, he did what he had done for Elladan. He sat up next to her, and held her. He did not know what else he could do really. The words he knew he should say wouldn't come, and he didn't wish to upset her even more by saying something completely wrong. 

She buried her head in his shoulder, sobbing her heart out. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist. He felt a sense of protectiveness come over him for her. 

_"Your heart may be breaking,_

_But try not to cry._

_I will be here for you,_

_Keep those eyes dry._

_Whilst I am here,_

_You have no need to grieve._

_By your side forever,_

_And all eternity.___

_The sun still shines,_

_Yet to me your eyes seem grey._

_Make them shine like the sun,_

_From now on, every day.___

_Cry no more my love,_

_The time has arrived._

_For you to dry your eyes and,_

_Forget you ever cried._

_Hush now Dolenmíl,_

_I am here for you._

_Wipe your tears away,_

_Crying, you need not do."_

Legolas' voice faded away as Dolenmíl looked up at him, eyes glittering in the candlelight. "Did you just make that up?" 

He nodded. "Better?"

"Yes. Diolla lle." He smiled at her. "Like I said, I am here for you, whenever you need someone to talk to."

"I feel so weak now, like a baby." She leant her head against his chest, sighing. 

He laughed gently. "Of course you are not weak. You are showing your emotions, that is all. That is showing how strong you actually are. It takes a person like you, who is always so strong-willed and determined, a lot of courage to actually show their softer side. I know, I've been through it before."

She shifted her head to look up at him. He smiled down at her, and brushed some hair out of her face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Good, and you better not had," she replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes angrily. 

//I can't believe I just did that! How could I have shown my weaknesses around _him? Am I out of my mind? He's my __Prince! I will never be able to look at him in the same way again! And what if someone finds out?//_

"Dolenmíl, are you alright?" he asked with concern as she gazed at the floor. He sat up next to her. "What's wrong?"  
She looked at him, a small smile on her face. "Nothing, nothing. You promise you won't tell anybody?"

"Dolenmíl, what do you take me for? Of course I won't. You're my friend, or at least I hope you are. I wish you could trust me."

"I do trust you, it's just…"

"Just what?" he asked, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I've only been friends with you for what…a week? I have only ever known you as my Prince, and I guess that is how I still see you. Nothing more."

"I understand how you feel. When I was younger, it took ages for me to find friends. They all thought, because I was a Prince, that I would think them too unimportant and common for me. But I didn't. They all judged me by my title, not by the real me. It was fine with the twins, as they were Princes themselves, and so knew how hard it was to get friends that were not royalty. Eventually, people began to realise that I wasn't that bad, and that I really wanted just to be friends. At first, they were all rather wary of me, and insisted on bowing whenever they saw me. But gradually, I coaxed them out of that, and our friendship grew more and more informal. It's all fine now of course, as we have been friends for hundreds of years. But at first, it was really hard. So I know what you're thinking. But I am a normal person really, underneath this posh name of 'Prince'. You just have to try and see through that barrier."

She gazed at him, rather in awe of the small speech he had just made. She hadn't thought about it that way. She had never realised just how hard his childhood had been, without that many friends around him. She had always had plenty of friends, and she could remember them talking about the Prince, and how stuck up he was. 

But now…she was seeing him in a different light. This was a kind, caring...normal Elf. If you didn't know him, you would never have guessed he was even royalty.

"I'm sorry Legolas…I didn't think." She stood to leave. He jumped up after her. "Dolenmíl, wait. Where are you going?"

"Back to my own tent. I have disturbed you enough tonight. Thank you…for listening. It means a great deal to me, it really does." She started walking out, straightening her dress. 

He ran after her. "There's no need to leave you know."

"No, you need rest. I expect we will be leaving in a few days. You out of all of us need the energy. Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She continued walking. 

He grabbed her arm. "Have I upset you in some way?"

She turned to face him. "Of course you haven't, do not worry. I just don't want to overstay my welcome."

"You're not overstaying. Why are you so eager to leave all of a sudden?"

"I've told you. Please, let me go." She shrugged her arm out of his grasp.

"But then why do I feel as if I have done or said something wrong?" 

"You haven't. Look, I'm tired, you're tired, and we've got a lot ahead of us. Good night." She bowed her head, and swept out before he could say another word.

He lifted the flap and stared after her retreating figure into the dark. He silently cursed himself.

//What did I do to upset her so?//

He slammed the flap down, and lay back on his bed, hands covering his face. 

//What did I do this time?//

He fell asleep, trying to work out what had gone so wrong in those couple of minutes. 

So…who was expecting that? I know Dolenmíl is meant to be a tough cookie, but we all have a softer side. I had to get more tears in somewhere. It's always fun to get a character crying, and then get Leggy to comfort them! Heehee. So, please review with your thoughts. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	17. Apologies, but further mistakes?

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, as I could just picture the type of reviews I'm going to get after you've all read this. Honestly, I think some of you are going to go mad at me!

Many of you wondered why Dolenmíl acted the way she did. The answer is in this chapter! Please review with your comments; I'm sure they shall be colourful! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Malevolent Mystic- That is such a cool name! Guess you like the mystical stuff eh? I have absolutely no idea where the Dagnir-o Lóre originated from, it all just popped into my head! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you like the story! ^_^

the counter- Same thing, please try and make more sense if you review again!

Deana- I made it up myself. Hope it was ok! ^_^ 

Elerrina- I decided you can slam a flap…in a way! He just, let it fall back into place really hard, and really…_threw _it? That make more sense? I didn't think it would! Yep, interacting with Elrohir…you're getting there! ^_^

Gwyn- This is not, I repeat…IS NOT…a Legomance! I promise you, it will not get all mushy! This chapter is a bit…soppy, maybe, but honestly, after this, it is NON-ROMANTIC! Well, for our fave blonde-haired Elf anyway…^_^

__

__

_Chapter 17: Apologies, but further mistakes? _

They stayed in that camp for a further week. Dolenmíl avoided Legolas whenever she could. She felt utterly embarrassed by the evenings' events. Even though he had sworn he would never tell anyone about what had occurred. 

Legolas noticed she was no longer talking to him, and whenever he went near her, she would turn away, or even walk off with someone else. It aggravated him dreadfully, and he finally went to Elladan. 

"I just don't understand why she is being so distant with me," he fumed. Elladan was sat on his bed, watching the Mirkwood Prince pace around his tent. Legolas said he no longer felt comfortable in his own tent. 

"It's as if she doesn't trust me," he continued. He stopped pacing, and looked at Elladan. "Dan come on, help me here. What do I do? She has been avoiding me for the whole week."

"Well what happened when she went to talk to you?"

Legolas sighed. "I can't tell you. I swore that I wouldn't."

It was Elladans' turn to sigh. "Well if you don't tell me, how can I help?"   
"All right, all right. She needed a shoulder to cry on, and so came to me. Then everything went…funny."

"What do you mean by 'funny'?"

"I don't know if it was something I said or did, but she suddenly decided she had to leave. I tried to find out what I had done, but she just said we all needed rest and sleep. She walked out, and has been ignoring me ever since. I have tried to talk to her, but she just turns away, or even walks off! What should I do?" He started pacing again. 

Elladan smiled to himself. Legolas was normally so calm and collected about girls, but this time, he had completely lost his cool. He clearly had quite deep feelings for this Dolenmíl. 

"Look, shall I have a word with her?"

"Oh no, no way, I know what you'd say. You would go off on one about my 'feelings' for her. No, I know what you and Elrohir are like with girls. I can handle it."

"Well I must say you are making a very good job of it so far."

Legolas stopped pacing again, and scowled at his grinning friend. "Look, have you just got any ideas to help me?"

"No."

"Well thanks a bunch. If I ever need help again, I know where NOT to go! I'm going back to my tent." He walked out. 

Elladan scrambled to his feet and followed. "Legs, wait." 

Legolas stopped and turned round. Elladan hurried up to him. "Look, I don't know this Dolenmíl as well as you do. How well do you know her actually?"

"I only really know her as the Corporal in the Army, and a bit about her past…but that's it. We have only started talking to each other on this journey."

"Does she normally act like this around other people?"   
"Not that I've noticed."

Just then, Dolenmíl herself walked by. She was on her own, and didn't notice the Princes at first.

"Look, here's your chance. Go and talk to her," Elladan urged. Legolas squirmed a little. Now it had come to it, he really didn't want to talk to her again. 

"Go on!"

He sighed, smartened himself up, and walked up to her. Elladan hid behind a tent so Dolenmíl wouldn't see him. He crouched down, and watched.

Dolenmíl heard Legolas approaching as he was about two feet away. She looked up, startled at his sudden, silent approach. "Oh, Legolas. You made me jump."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not as on the ball as you normally are Dolenmíl."

"I know. I've got a few things on my mind, that's all." She gave him a quick smile, then looked back at her feet. She was wringing her hands. 

Legolas sensed her nervousness. "Listen, Dolenmíl, can we talk? Somewhere private I mean." She looked back at him, not sure what to answer.    

"Well, I'm rather… busy, at the moment. How about later? This evening?"

"All you're doing, is walking around the camp like a nervous wreck. Honestly, something's happened to you this week, and I'm starting to worry. Please, just come and talk to me." She swallowed nervously. "Oh…alright then. But I haven't got long."

As they walked off together, Legolas glanced at Elladans' hiding place, and shook his head slightly. Elladan nodded. This meant he was not to follow. When they had disappeared, he went back into his tent to await Legolas' return. 

They walked to the outskirts of the camp in silence, neither wanting to start talking. They didn't look at each other, and each could feel the others unease. Every now and then, Legolas would glance at Dolenmíl, but she would always be staring intently at the ground, not giving him a second look. He frowned.

//What has happened to her this week?//

"Anyway, as I was saying," he started, but Dolenmíl cut him off. "No, wait Legolas. I think I should speak first." She looked at him, and he saw the look of determination on her face that he was used to seeing. "Very well."

She nodded, and stared straight ahead. The weather was fine, a gentle breeze, and the sun was shining above them. It was an hour past noon, and many Elves were out and about, grooming their horses, and preparing for the final leg of the journey ahead. 

"Well, I had better start by apologising." Legolas looked up at her. "Why?"   
"For the way I have been acting. I have a complete pig this week, and I'm sorry." She looked at him, hope showing all over her face. 

He smiled gently. "You have nothing to apologise for. I was just confused as to why you were acting so strangely around me after all of a sudden. Was it something I said, or did?"

"No, it was me. That evening…when I talked to you about my parents, and cried, I felt weak and vulnerable. It wasn't me, you must understand that. I'm not normally that soft and silly."

"You weren't being silly. I told you then, you were being strong."

"I know what you said, but I still felt like a little child, crying like that. I feel as if I have lost all the pride and dignity I have gained over the past years. All in one fell swoop by crying on the shoulder of my Prince. I don't think you quite understand yet. Ladies like me, tough women who have never cried, or hardly ever cried, in front of a man, feel horribly embarrassed when it finally happens. And that's how I felt. Once I had realised what I was doing, I felt so embarrassed and…childlike."

"Childlike?" Legolas asked, raising the eyebrow again. "Oh Dolenmíl, that is one of the most ridiculous things I have ever heard. Of course you weren't acting like a child. Just because you are a grown woman, whom I have to add, is a very charming and strong-headed woman, cries, it doesn't mean you are suddenly a weak and feeble maiden in distress. Everyone has to cry once in a while, even us men." He smiled, and stopped walking. 

She stopped beside him and looked at him. "But it felt so…awful. No, that's not quite the right word. I don't know…it just felt wrong. I don't cry over memories."

"There's a first time for everything." She smiled back. Legolas felt his heart lift at finally seeing her smile again. Then she frowned. "You cry?"

"Of course I do. And so do the twins, Elladan, and Elrohir. So does my father, and not forgetting Lord Elrond, possibly even Mithrandir. Everyone cries, its natural. Don't be so hung up about it."  

She laughed. "I can't imagine you crying though."

"I promise you, I do cry. Now, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thank you Legolas." He grinned. "What are friends for eh?"

She grinned back, then to his surprise, flung her arms round him, and leant her head against his chest. Once he had recovered, he held her there, his head resting on top of hers. Without even thinking about it, he softly kissed her golden head. 

She felt him do it, and was more than a little shocked. She pulled away and gazed up into those deep sapphire orbs. He gazed back, into her equally deep, but brown eyes. He suddenly realised just how dark they were. Unusual for a Silvan Elf. Beautiful golden hair, yet dark, chocolate-brown eyes. A strange, yet enchanting combination. 

"Dolenmíl…" he whispered, his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek. 

Butterflies erupted in her stomach, and she felt a bit sick. Was her Prince…gazing at her with _that look? She so desperately wanted to be out of this situation, yet she felt so comfortable in his arms. _

//Her skin is so soft. Like silk.//

She swallowed nervously. She always felt nervous these days. "Legolas…" she whispered back, the words sticking in her throat. What was she to do? What was he going to do?

She quickly got her answer. Before she knew what was happening, his lips brushed hers, and she felt a shock go all through her body. He was _kissing her! _

His grip round her waist tightened, and she leant into the kiss, not wanting it to end. But there was a niggling though in the back of her mind.

//This is wrong! We shouldn't be doing this.//

She gently pulled away. "Legolas…I don't know…" She looked at the floor, biting her lip. She couldn't look at those eyes again. They had some sort of power over her that she couldn't control. 

He tilted her chin up to look at him though. "Dolenmíl, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I'll understand if you want me to go."

"No, its ok, I just wasn't expecting that." She smiled at him, and stroked his cheek. 

//So soft. Like velvet or silk. Pure, perfect features.//

Her hand travelled up to brush a few stray hairs out of his face. She gently tucked them behind his ear.

//Beautiful sun-kissed golden hair. He's…perfect. No other words can describe him so…perfectly!//

"We should return to camp. People will be wondering where we are," Legolas said, releasing her. She felt a little reluctant to go back though. She felt as if she could stay with him forever, and forget the outside world completely. 

"You're right," she answered though, ignoring her thoughts and wishes. "I expect Elladan is wondering where you've got to." 

He winced at her slightly sharp tone. He wanted to stay with her too, but yet that kiss…something about it had not felt right. It didn't feel that natural, not like a kiss should do. Perhaps that was why he suddenly felt so uncomfortable. 

They walked back in silence, neither knowing what to talk about. Both felt sick, and if they talked, then they would be sick. Dolenmíl had felt sick anyway, and her nausea had increased somewhat. 

Legolas just felt awful, yet ok about what had just happened. He kept giving Dolenmíl quick side-glances, but her eyes were fixed firmly on the floor in front of her.

//I've got to find Elladan!//

"I'll see you later Dolenmíl," he said, coming to Elladans' tent.   

"Alright, see you later." She smiled, and walked off to her tent. 

He breathed a sigh of relief, and entered. 

Elladan was packing his bag. "We're leaving tomorrow Legs, Adar just told me. Him and Mithrandir are…" but he stopped when he saw how pale Legolas looked. 

"Legs what in Middle-Earth is wrong? You're as white as a sheet!" He walked over. "You're shaking! Here, sit down, I'll fetch you a drink." Only when Elladan said that did Legolas realise just how bad he really felt.

Elladan gave him some water, and Legolas sipped it slowly. Elladan sat beside him. "What happened?"

"The worst thing that could ever have happened. Dan, we _kissed_!"

Elladans' face lit up with a huge smile. "But that's a good thing!"

"No it's not. It didn't feel right, it felt all wrong. Now I don't know what to do. I feel even worse than before."   
"Did you make up though?"   
"Yes, then we kissed." He hung his head, the water finished.

Elladan slipped his arm round Legolas' slightly trembling shoulders. "It'll be ok Legs, don't worry. You'll both have forgotten about it by tomorrow. Everyone's packing up, ready to go. I was starting to wonder where you two had got to. You're going to have to pack your bag really quickly. There's a meeting tonight, in Adars' tent. He wants to see us both. Now go back to your tent, start packing, and try to forget about it."   
"But I can't. It's stuck in my head, and…"  
"Just try Legs. Do you want to see Adar? You're still really pale."

"No, I'll be fine. You're right. I'll see you later." He handed back the flask, and walked slowly back to his own tent. 

Meanwhile, Dolenmíl was pacing around her tent, hands clasped behind her back.

//I'm such a fool! Why did I let him kiss me? Why oh why oh why? Ok, now calm down. Breathe, it's not that bad…yes it is! Oh why did this have to happen to me? He's my _Prince!//_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. She looked up at the opening to her tent. Rédethuil stood there, smiling slightly. She smiled back. "Yes Rédethuil?"   
"Please my Lady, Lord Elrond wishes to see you in his tent."

"What now?"

"Yes my Lady." She sighed. "Very well, I'm coming." She tidied herself up a bit, then followed the young Elf back to Elronds' tent. She wondered what he wanted to talk to her about.

He was alone; Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. "Thank you Rédethuil, you may go now," he said, smiling gratefully at him. Rédethuil bowed, and left. 

Dolenmíl swallowed nervously. Elrond looked at her, and smiled. "Right, Dolenmíl. I do not believe we have had much of an introduction. Nice to finally meet you." He shook her hand. "Please sit down." She sat on the edge of his bed, trying to look calm and collected.

"Now, as you may have found out, we are leaving tomorrow, and I need scouts to go on ahead of us. Balaremel will be going of course, but we need someone else to join him, someone reliable and efficient. He, I, and Mithrandir have talked about it for a while, and the final decision is we want you to go with him." Her eyes widened. 

"Now, you must understand. The area that we will be passing through is where Legolas was last hurt. The Dagnir-o Lóre is unlikely to be patrolling that area himself, but there will be Orcs, and possibly Wargs." She grimaced at the sound of Wargs. 

"It will be a dangerous job. But not as dangerous as the Pass. Are you willing to take on this role of second-in-command? You will be Balaremels' right-hand…woman." 

She laughed. "Of course I will my Lord. If you think me reliable and good enough to take this on, then I am willing. I am grateful for your praise. Thank you." She bowed her head slightly.

"It also means that you will be leaving before the rest of us. Whereas we will be leaving roundabout noon, you will leave at dawn. Still all right with that?" She nodded. She was determined to see this through. 

"Good. So, go and prepare, and make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight. You will need to be extra alert and vigilant tomorrow." She stood. "Yes my Lord and thank you once again." She bowed.  

He also rose. "No, thank _you_ Dolenmíl. This is a great help to us." She smiled. "It is my honour." She bowed once again, and left the tent. 

Once outside, she took a few deep breaths. This was an important assignment she had been issued with, and she was determined not to let anyone down. She walked back to her tent, and started packing again. 

Ok, who's mad at me? I promise this is NOT GOING TO BE A LEGOMANCE!!!!! Like they have both been saying, it was a mistake. One which they are regretting. So, review and tell me what you think. I had to have at least _one _kiss in there somewhere, com on! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	18. Laughter and Tears

Your responses to chapter 17 were first-class! I _knew _you would react that way to the kiss! I soooo enjoyed reading them. Yeah, I know, it was mushy, but it was funny! Cos now you don't want know what their friendship is going to be like. I have told you a billion times, and I will tell you again…THIS IS NOT A LEGOMANCE!!!! Promise, promise, promise. I'm getting a bit bored of those. (Yet I've just started another one…doesn't make sense to me!) 

So, please read on to see what they think of each other, and if Dolenmíl went with the dawn patrol. And what's Legolas' reaction to that…?

_~Lainfaer~_

Gywn- Yeah, yeah, I know…too mushy! But that's all passed now, just about. No more kissing, ok! Their romance is…wrong, I have to agree. But that's the thing about a story…anything can happen! I've updated, ok! ^_^

Deana- I know, she's missing out BIG TIME!!! But hey, her choice, not ours1 (Unfortunately…) ^_^

__

__

****************************

__

__

__

_Chapter 18: Laughter and Tears._

__

Legolas was up just after dawn the next day. The meeting the night before had been long, and he had slept soundly throughout the night. He was all ready to go. His bag was packed, everyone else was just about ready, and he felt better than the previous day. 

He got changed, and walked slowly over to Elladans' tent. It was dark, and he had already strapped his quiver to his back, and his knives to his waist. He carried his bow in his hand. 

"Are you up yet?" he called softly through the closed flap.

"Yes come on in," came the slightly groggy answer. He grinned and went in. 

Elladan was sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He looked blearily at Legolas. "How can you be so…awake at this hour?" he asked between yawns.

Legolas laughed. "I'm used to it. I go on the dawn patrols at home sometimes." Elladan pulled a face. "I hate those things." 

He too got changed, and they wandered over to where the horses were being kept. Legolas went straight over to Nifredil. He felt guilty, as he had hardly seen her during the week. 

"Hello darling," he whispered, stroking her fondly. She snorted and turned away, clearly annoyed with him for not seeing her. 

"I know, I know, sorry," he apologised, stroking her back. He made his way up to her ears, where he knew she loved being petted. She flicked them, still annoyed with him, but once he reached her favourite stroking spot, she gave in. She faced him again, and nuzzled him affectionately. 

"Was she annoyed with you?" Elladan asked, coming over. 

"Yes. I haven't seen her for almost three days. But I think she's forgiven me." She snorted and nuzzled him again. Elladan laughed. "Yes, I think she has."

She started nosing around in Legolas pockets, looking for some sort of treat. He laughed. "Hang on." He reached into his tunic, and pulled out an apple. "This do?" He held it out, and she eagerly accepted it. 

"I think I'm completely forgiven now," he called over to Elladan, who was seeing to Wilwarin. He looked back over, and laughed at Nifredil munching the apple Legolas had just given her. 

"Yes, it certainly looks that way!"

Legolas groomed her, and whilst he was waiting for Elladan, started braiding her mane. Nifredil loved all the attention she was receiving, and nodded to show her approval. 

"You spoil that horse you know," Elladan called over as he groomed Wilwarin. 

"I know, but she's worth it." Nifredil snorted, her breath coming out as a mist in the cold morning air. She turned her head, and started nibbling Legolas' hair. 

"No, I do the braiding round here thank you very much!" he told her, pulling his head out the way. He could hear Elladan laughing.

"Shut up!" 

They took the horses out for a warm-up ride, as the journey was to be long. They were saddled, but normally Elves rode bareback. They went for a gallop round the camp, then slowed down to a trot. 

"Have you seen Dolenmíl since yesterdays 'events'?" Elladan asked, a small smirk on his face. 

Legolas shook his head. "No, and I think it is better if we stay away from each other for a while. I don't know what I'll do if I see her so soon."

The two Princes did not realise she had left with the dawn patrol just a couple of hours before.

****

"What?!" Legolas shouted. "When was this decision made, and how come I was not informed of it?"

"Peace Legolas, she is in no real danger," Gandalf tried to assure him. 

But Legolas did not agree. "The dawn patrol? The scout going on ahead…who decided that she should join them?"

"We did," Elrond told him firmly. "Mithrandir and I talked about it long and hard yesterday with Captain Balaremel, and he recommended her. We asked her about it, and she agreed to go."

"But she is under my command. I should have been told!"

"Yes, well you weren't," Gandalf said sternly, standing up and walking over to the fuming Prince. "We are sorry Legolas, but that is the way it has happened. She left at dawn this morning with the rest of the patrol."

Legolas looked at Elladan in despair, his blue eyes still blazing. Elladan just shrugged. She was gone, what could they do. 

Legolas sighed in defeat. "Very well. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes, half an hour. Go and make sure everything is ready."

"Yes my Lord." Legolas bowed and swiftly left, Elladan running after him.  

"Legolas, for Eru's sake, slow down!" Elladan called after his retreating figure. Legolas stopped and waited for his friend to catch up.

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed. Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know. Come on, your tent needs packing away."

****

Half an hour later, the group set off for Rivendell once again. Elrond rode at the front with his son, and Legolas at the back with Mithrandir. The carriages were in the middle, securely surrounded by Elves. No one was going to get them this time. 

"You still have the sword Legolas?" Gandalf asked, trying to start a conversation with the still angry Prince. Legolas just nodded in answer.

"Look Legolas, I know you are annoyed with Lord Elrond and I, but it was for the best. You would have tried to stop her going."

"I wouldn't!" he protested, looking at the wizard finally. 

"Yes you would Legolas, I know you too well. You care about her, that is clear, and do not want any harm to come to her. She wanted to go, and we were not going to stop her. But you would, and it would have damaged your friendship somewhat."   
"I think I've already achieved that," Legolas murmured more to himself than Gandalf.  

"What was that?" Gandalf asked, hearing just quiet mumbling. 

"Nothing Mithrandir," Legolas replied, looking at him. 

Gandalf frowned. He knew something was troubling the Mirkwood Prince, and he wanted to know what it was. Although he was on a dangerous mission, he would still be a bit more cheerful than this. 

"Legolas? What's bothering you?" he asked gently. 

"Nothing Mithrandir, honestly," he replied, smiling, trying to reassure the old wizard.

But Gandalf was not fooled. "Legolas, you really need to work on disguising your feelings a bit better. People just take one look at you, and know exactly what you're thinking. Something is wrong, and I wish to know what."

"Its Dolenmíl."

"I guessed that."

Legolas smiled. "Well, I did something…stupid…yesterday." He bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"What did you do?" Gandalf asked calmly. 

I don't even know why I did it…it was silly really…I don't know what came over me."

"Legolas, stop babbling, and just tell me what you did that seems so terrible to you."

He looked back at the wizard, whose face was calm, showing no expression. 

"I kissed her," he replied softly, shutting his eyes in remembered pain.

"And…" Gandalf continued, urging the Prince on. He knew now that Legolas had told him, he had to tell him everything; else it would be bottled up inside and never released.

"It just felt so wrong. It was meant to feel right, nice, but it didn't! I felt sick straight away. Mithrandir, what am I going to do? That's why I was so angry earlier, about her leaving without me being told. Because I hadn't had chance to talk to her again properly. If something happens to her, and we left our friendship like that…" he trailed off, not wanting to think about what could happen to her on the remainder of the journey. 

"Legolas, do not worry. Nothing will happen to her, I'm sure of it. Why did you kiss her?"

"Because it felt right _before I did it, but afterwards it felt awful. How can something feel great one minute and horrible the next?"_

"That's just the way things are Legolas, it cannot be helped. Have you talked to her since?"

"Only when we were walking back to our tents, and that was limited conversation. It felt like there was so much I had to tell her, so much I had to do, and a kiss was the right way to do it. But clearly it wasn't."

"No, not always. Things never seem to go the way you wanted them to. How did she react at first?"

"She didn't mind. She was the one who continued the kiss. It was just meant to be a small, quick kiss, but it turned into something more deep and…passionate?" he questioned, more to himself than Gandalf. 

"You admitted yourself to me, not long ago, that you had deeper feelings than friendship for her," Gandalf reminded him. 

"I know, but I never meant to take any further steps than just friendship. It was a mistake. A mistake I'm deeply regretting." He hung his head in shame.

"Legolas, it's in the past, forget about it. Yes, maybe it was a mistake, but not one you need regret. It was a kiss, nothing more."

"But then why do I feel this way?" Legolas asked, not looking at him.

"Sorry Legolas, I cannot answer that," Gandalf replied sadly. 

They continued on in silence, Legolas watching the ground disappear beneath Nifredils' hooves, and Gandalf staring straight ahead, glancing now and then at Legolas. He hoped the Mirkwood Prince would feel better very soon. 

****

"Straight ahead!" Balaremel shouted back to his following company. They speeded up, right into the oncoming pack of Orcs, and Wargs, Balaremel and Dolenmíl leading…

****

"Is Legolas alright Adar?" Elladan asked Elrond once they had set off. 

"I am sure he will be fine. He's just a little upset, that's all."

"Can't I ride with him?"

"No, I think Mithrandir has a few words to say to him, and a few questions to ask him." Elladan nodded. He knew what his father meant by that. Gandalf was going to question Legolas about his earlier behaviour in Lord Elronds' tent. 

They covered a good few miles that afternoon. The Elves were in relatively good moods after the much-needed rest they had had. The carriages were being guarded attentively, but there were no signs of any attackers, or possible assailants. 

The afternoon dragged by. The sun was high overhead, her rays shining into every crack and crevice. Elladan welcomed her warmth after the coldness of the Pass. He did not wish to endure anything like that again. 

"Hang on a minute…" he heard his father murmur beside him. Elladan stopped daydreaming, and followed his fathers' gaze. 

Elronds was looking the way they were heading, and Elladan could see a rider heading towards them. He instinctively reached for his sword. 

"Wait," his father told him. "It's one of ours. Go forward and meet them."

Elladan dug his heels into Wilwarins' flanks, and the horse galloped forward, glad to be finally going at a faster speed. She needed to stretch her legs. 

But Elladan almost stopped immediately when he saw whom it was. 

Dolenmíl was galloping towards him as fast as her exhausted mare could carry her. She was covered in blood, not all of it Orc. She looked absolutely shattered. 

"My Lord…" she gasped as she reached him. "We were…ambushed…" Her eyes rolled aback into her head, and she started to fall off her horse. 

Elladan hurried round, and caught her just as she fell. "Dolenmíl," he called, slapping her cheek gently. "Wake up Dolenmíl!"

But there was no reply. "Damn it!" he cursed. He turned Wilwarin back round, and galloped back to his waiting father. Dolenmíls' horse stayed where she was. 

"Adar!" Elladan called, but there was no need. Elrond was ready and waiting. "Lay her down, gently now," he told his distraught son. Elladan carefully dismounted, and lay the motionless maiden on the ground. 

Elrond crouched over her, whispering Elvish charms, trying to bring her back into the world. 

"Adar, what about Legolas?" Elladan asked softly. 

"What about me?" a voice asked. "Dolenmíl!" Legolas cantered forward, leapt off his horse, and knelt beside her. "Oh Eru, what happened?"  
"We are not totally sure," Elrond answered, still trying to wake her. 

"She told me she was ambushed, then she collapsed," Elladan informed him friend. 

Legolas took Dolenmíls' blood-covered hand, rubbing it, trying to bring warmth back into them. "I knew this would happen. I knew something like this would happen," he whispered, tears forming as he spoke. 

The other Elves all waited patiently around, some peering over to see what had happened. All they could see were Legolas, Elrond, and Elladan crouching round something on the floor. Some could actually see Dolenmíl, and they were worried.  

By now, Legolas was cradling Dolenmíl in his arms, tears streaming silently down him face. "Dolenmíl, please, wake up," he begged in a whisper.  

But she gave no reply. 

"Legolas please, I have to see to her," Elrond told him calmly. 

Legolas reluctantly took his arms away, and let the Master of Healing take over. 

Elladan came beside him, slipped his arms round Legolas' shoulders, and tried his best to comfort his friend. "Do not worry meldirnin, she will be fine," he tried to assure him.  

"But what if she isn't?" Legolas asked in a whisper, watching fearfully as Elrond rubbed some herbs into her various wounds. There was one particularly nasty gash on her left arm. "What if she never wakes up? What if she stays like that forever? What if…"

"No, don't think like Legolas!" Elladan commanded him, looking him in the eyes. "She **will wake up, she ****will be alright."**

"You can't promise that," Legolas replied, echoing Elladans' words from not long ago. "Don't make promises you cannot keep."

Elladan winced at the sadness, yet sharpness in Legolas' tone. He knew how the Mirkwood Prince felt, yet did not know what to say to comfort him. 

Legolas wriggled out of Elladans' grasp, and back over to Dolenmíl. "She's still unconscious, but I think she will heal," Elrond said, but his voice had a hint of uncertainty to it. Legolas could hear this, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Dolenmíls' limp form.

Her eyes were shut, yet her chest rose and fell with each breath. He felt a bit of relief at this. He took her hand again, and sat cross-legged beside her. 

"Legolas, keep her with you. Make sure she stays warm, and clean her up a bit. Wipe the blood away, and don't let her wounds get infected. Elladan, organise a group to go ahead, and check out the area. Orcs have obviously been fighting our Elves."

 "Yes Adar," Elladan replied, and went around collecting people to join him. 

Legolas carefully lifted Dolenmíl up off the floor, and mounted Nifredil. She knew the urgency of the situation, as her master felt tense, and so she walked slowly and carefully back to her position. 

"Be careful," Legolas whispered to Elladan as he rode by. Elladan smiled and winked. 

"I will be fine."

The scout galloped off ahead, keeping a sharp eye out for any intruders. Legolas washed Dolenmíls' face, and tried again, unsuccessfully, to wake her up. 

The party trotted slowly off. Dolenmíls' horse had rejoined them, and was fed and watered. She walked alongside Legolas, not wanting to leave her mistress again. 

"Legolas, do not worry, I am sure Dolenmíl will recover," Gandalf assured him. 

Legolas nodded, but did not reply. He did not know whom to believe.

****

Elladans' group soon found the scene of the fight. Dead Orcs littered the ground, among them, a few dead Elves. 

"Search everywhere!" Elladan commanded. "Not all the missing Elves are accounted for, Captain Balaremel among them. But be aware, these Orcs could return."

The group spread out, looking everywhere for their lost companions. A few more bodies were recovered further away, yet after an hour, Balaremel, and one other were still missing.

"They must be around here somewhere," Elladan mused, scanning the surrounding trees. A rustle to his right caught him off guard, and he swerved Wilwarin around, sword unsheathed. 

But it was not an Orc that came cantering out. It was a chestnut-brown stallion, with deep red blood staining its beautiful coat. It went straight to Elladan, and pulled at his reins, urging him to follow. 

Wilwarin started following of her own accord, as she could understand what this stallion was trying to tell them. Elladan just let her continue, but he kept his sword at the ready. 

The stallion led them to a clearing, quite a way away from the fight scene. The trees here were dark firs, looming in around them. Elladan shivered, but not of the cold.

They were led deeper and deeper into the forest, and the voices of Elladans' companions faded with the wind. 

"Ya-ier me;emme? (Where are we?)" he asked the horse. The horse just looked at him, but continued walking. 

Elladan soon got his answer. The evening sun suddenly poured in through the trees, lighting every square inch of the forest floor. He shielded his eyes, and when he had grown used to the brightness, he looked around. 

"Balaremel!" he cried, seeing the Captain across the other side of the clearing. 

He was leant up against a tree, hands covering his abdomen, which was bleeding profusely. A cut ran down his right cheek, and his eyes were shut. 

Elladan rushed over and checked for a pulse. 

He hung his head.

He was too late.    

See, NOT MUSHY! Murder instead. I feel quite bad about killing Balaremel off now. He was my own character, and I was starting to kinda like him! :-( Oh well, not all stories have happy parts! (As you'll soon see…) ^_-

_~Lainfaer~_


	19. Recovery

Ok, shortish chapter coming up. Just adding a bit of extra info…oh, and they're about to enter Imladris…AT LAST! It's taken them _ages to get there, what with the fire and all the fights. Dolenmíl had to get herself hurt, didn't she. Oh well, at least Legolas can get all emotional again…SORRY GWYN! ANGST RETURNING IN NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, PROMISE! ^_^_

_~Lainfaer~_

__

Gwyn- Ok, angst returned…and its going again….BUT IT WILL BE BACK!!! PROMISE!!! Sorry! ^_^

Elerrina- Yes, Balaremel too! Heehee, I'm evil! Yeah, she'll get better. She's a girl!!!! ^_^

Kitsune- Read on and you'll find out. Thanks for reviewing.  

__

__

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

_Chapter 19: Recovery._

The sombre search party waited in the main clearing for Elrond and the rest of the group to arrive. They had found the last Elf, who had not survived the attack. No Elves had survived the attack.

They buried the dead as before. Over 50 of the original 200 Elves had been lost, and they weren't even back at Rivendell yet. King Thranduil would be devastated at losing so many of his best warriors, especially his Captain. A new Captain would now have to be chosen.   

Elrond took the news of the dead Elves badly. "This is not good," he said grimly as they rested that night. They had had no other choice. It was exceedingly dark by now, and they had camped in the clearing. No one would go anywhere near the burial mound, except to pay their respects and lay flowers. 

Legolas would not leave Dolenmíls' side. A small tent was erected just for her, and he sat beside her, always holding her hand. Only Elrond was allowed to enter, unless they wanted their heads bitten off by a very emotional Legolas. 

_"Your heart may be breaking,_

_But try not to cry._

_I will be here for you,_

_Keep those eyes dry._

_Whilst I am here,_

_You have no need to grieve._

_By your side forever,_

_And all eternity.___

_The sun still shines,_

_Yet to me your eyes seem grey._

_Make them shine like the sun,_

_From now on, every day.___

_Cry no more my love,_

_The time has arrived._

_For you to dry your eyes and,_

_Forget you ever cried._

_Hush now Dolenmíl,_

_I am here for you._

_Wipe your tears away,_

_Crying, you need not do."_

His eyes brimmed over with tears as he remembered that time in his tent, when she had tuned to _him when she needed someone. Out of everyone else around, she had chosen _him_! And what had he done? Ruined their friendship, and possible relationship, by kissing her at the _wrong time.____

_"Hush now Legolas,_

_I am here for you._

_Wipe your tears away,_

_Crying, you need not do."_

Legolas' head snapped down to look into a pair of deep brown eyes. She was awake!

"Dolenmíl," he whispered, stroking her forehead. 

She smiled weakly up at him. "Was that right? Or did I get the words wrong?"

He smiled back. "No, they were right. Thank Eru you're awake. I've been so worried."

"Hush, that doesn't matter now." She tried to sit up, but Legolas gently pushed her back down. "You need to rest."

"I have rested enough," she assured him. Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her eyes were half-shut. 

"Of course you have," he answered sarcastically; quickly rubbing any remaining tears or tear stains away. But Dolenmíl was quick, even if she was half-asleep. 

"You've been crying," she said softly. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek. 

"Only a little," he assured her. 

She wasn't fooled. "I'm so sorry Legolas," she whispered. 

"There is nothing to apologise for," he answered, taking her hand in his, and holding both of them together. "It's over now. We're nearly in Imladris."

"Are we?"

"Yes, not far to go. Rest some more now. I must fetch Lord Elrond, tell him you're awake."

"Don't leave me," she begged, gripping his hands tightly. "When I was unconscious, I had dreams."

He frowned. "What sort of dreams?"

"Nightmares. Oh Legolas, they were awful. But I was ok, because I could always feel you there, by my side. If you leave, I'll have to fight them on my own."

"Who's they?"

"Orcs, demons, everything evil. Please Legolas, stay. Send someone else for him."

"Alright, alright, don't panic. Just hang on a moment." He went to the tent flap to where Rédethuil was standing guard.

"Fetch Lord Elrond," Legolas instructed him. "Dolenmíl has awoken."   
"Yes my Lord," Rédethuil replied, a smile lighting up his face. He hurried off. 

Legolas went straight back to Dolenmíls' side and took her hand again. She smiled thinly at him. "Diolla lle."

"I'll stay here as long as you want me to," he promised, kissing her hand. She laughed. "My angel."

"Your Prince," he corrected, grinning. She laughed again, wincing slightly at the pain in her chest.

"Be careful, don't injure yourself even more!" he warned.

"I'm fine, stop fussing!" He smiled affectionately at her. She smiled back. 

"Legolas, about before, the kiss and everything…" but he cut her off. 

"That doesn't matter. All that matters now is that you recover, and we get to Imladris safely. Hopefully, we won't encounter any more attacks. Just a few miles to go."

"Ok then."

They talked for a while before Elrond arrived. "Ah Dolenmíl, nice of you to join us again," he said smiling. 

She smiled back. "Its nice to be back my Lord."

He walked over and started examining her. "These are healing well already," he commented, pointing to the cuts on her arms. "As for the wound on your abdomen, that will take a little longer. Do you hurt anywhere else?"

"No," she replied quickly, glancing at Legolas. He frowned. "I thought your chest was hurting?"

"It's only bruised," she assured him. He raised an eyebrow, but said no more. 

"Here, rub some athelas on it when you are well enough, and that should help the bruising go down," Elrond told her, giving it to Legolas. She nodded. "Thank you my Lord."

"If you need anything else, just send for me." He smiled at them, then left with Rédethuil following. 

Legolas looked icily at Dolenmíl. "Your chest was really hurting just now, I could see that. Its not just bruising is it?"   
"I'm sure it is. Don't worry Legolas, you do that far too much already. And stop raising your eyebrow. It's rather intimidating. It makes you look like your father." 

"Thanks!" 

She laughed. 

"No problem." 

****

They left the clearing two days later when Dolenmíl was able to ride again. Legolas insisted on riding beside her though. "I don't want you passing out suddenly and falling off," he told her as they set off once again. 

"I'm not going to pass out," she promised. 

"You don't know that. You kept doing it the other day."

"I'm much better now, thanks to you and Lord Elrond."

"Well, if you do faint, I'm going to have to be the one who carries you. And when you wake up, you will get a serious telling off, understand?"

"Yes Sir!" she answered, saluting. He laughed.

"No need to take be sarcastic about it!" She grinned, and they continued on their way. 

It did not take them long to reach the borders of Imladris. The valley lay out below them like a beautiful picture, painted to perfection. The sun was shining high above them, yet an unseen darkness lay over the usually cheerful valley.

"He has almost achieved his goal," Gandalf said grimly, coming up beside Elrond and Elladan. Legolas and Dolenmíl remained at the back.   

"It's so dark and quiet," Elladan said in a whisper. 

"Now lies our most dangerous journey yet. Our journey into Imladris itself," Elrond informed them. "Will someone please fetch Legolas"

Elladan when back to get him. Everyone was quiet, as they knew they were almost there. 

"Legolas, father wishes you to be at the front. I'll stay here with Dolenmíl."

Legolas took a deep breath. "Very well." He looked at Dolenmíl. "Behave!"

She grinned cheekily, and he trotted up to the front. 

"My Lord?" he asked, reaching Elrond and Gandalf.

"There lies Imladris." Elrond informed him, pointing out over the picturesque valley.

Legolas looked. It looked as beautiful and wonderful as ever before, but he could sense the darkness hovering above it. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of the Dagnir-o Lóre taking over this beautiful haven. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked, looking at the Elf-Lord beside him. 

"Let's go." 

Then the action starts up again! So, please review with your thoughts on that, and chapter 20 will be along very soon. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	20. Imladris at Last

Yay, action starting to kick in!!! This is getting to my favourite part of the story! (Ok, now I'm bragging!) 

They have FINALLY reached Imladris! Took them long enough! Right, I'll stop the exclamation marks now…

Um…not many reviews…

…not good….

…me not happy…

…me NEED reviews…

PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!! (Hint, hint…) 

Thank you! ^_^

I'll shut up now…

_~Lainfaer~_

Gwyn- Good, glad you thought it wasn't _too _mushy. Now that action is really gonna kick in! Well, in the next couple of chapters anyway…

Thanks for reviewing! Have a cookie.  ^_^

Elerrina- Yeah, roughly 7. Thanks for reviewing, keep up the good replies! You can have a cookie too. ^_^

Deana- Here's 20. Thank for reviewing. Here's a cookie, as you were one of only THREE who reviewed! ^_^

__

__

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~__

__

__

__

_Chapter 20: Imladris at Last._

__

The group slowly made their way down into the valley. It was normally filled with the voices of Elves, singing and laughing. But now it was silent, as silent as the grave. 

Elrond looked around, despair showing clearly in his eyes. His once peaceful, serene land, was now full of hate and anger. The whole group could feel the coldness of Imladris, and it made them shiver with fear and sadness. 

Legolas led them down, one hand resting lightly upon the sword hilt. The other hand was holding Nifredils' reins, but it was tight, gripping the leather so hard the knuckles were white. 

"He is waiting," he said quietly, his voice dripping with hate. 

Elrond looked at him. Legolas' once blue, sparkling eyes, were dark and meaningful, filled with a wrath that only destroying the Dagnir-o Lóre would extinguish. 

"We cannot all go down. The carriages must go, surrounded by only a select group of the very best warriors we have left. I will lead them down. Only people who are willing are to join me. We leave tomorrow."

"I will join you," Elladan said softly, coming up beside him. 

"And I," said another voice. 

"No way Dolenmíl," Legolas told her firmly, looking at her. She saw the dark light in his eyes, and shivered. "You are to stay here, no arguments."

"I am not leaving you to fight this thing alone. You said yourself I am one of your best warriors. Let me live up to that."

"You have already proved yourself on this journey. You need not prove yourself again."

She squared her shoulders, and looked directly at him. "My Lord. Your father sent me, and everyone else, to help and protect you on this quest. I intend to stick to his orders. He is the King, and I must obey his command. No matter what you say, or do, I am coming with you down into Imladris. Are you clear on that?" Her brown eyes were ablaze, but her voice was calm, just a hint of severity and determination to it. 

Legolas looked back at her, and knew that he could do nothing to change her mind. "Very well. If that is the King's orders, then they must be obeyed. You will accompany me down into Imladris."

She smiled, her eyes returning to their normal deep brown. "Diolla lle Legolas. It will set my heart at rest, knowing where you are, and what is going on. I cannot just stay here, and wait."

"I understand," he replied, looking out over Imladris once again.

A small camp was set up, but no fires were lit. "No point in announcing our arrival," Elladan told Legolas.

He laughed, but there was no sparkle in his eyes. "No, he knows we're here. He's just waiting for us to go down and join him."

The Elves wandered around, not speaking, their minds elsewhere. Everyone seemed to be lost in his or her own little world, trying to imagine what was going to happen next. The Mirkwood Elves knew their Prince was walking straight into danger, but they also knew that he had to do it. They still had the job of telling their King just how many of his warriors had been lost. That set fear into all of their hearts, just thinking about what his reaction would be. 

Legolas was sat silently in his tent, cross-legged on his bed, going over everything in his head. He was planning how he was going to get down into Imladris, and take all the sleeping with him. The carriages would not be able to fit down the path. The only option was that they carried them as far as possible into the City, then he would find, and hopefully destroy the Dagnir-o Lóre.

Dolenmíl peered in through his half-open tent flap. She could see the frowns on his forehead from there. She sighed. He was under a lot of pressure, and it didn't help having the thought of their kiss hanging over his head all the time. She needed to sort it out with him once and for all. 

She cleared her throat by way if announcing herself. He looked up at her, and smiled. "Come in Dolenmíl," he told her. She could hear how tired he was just by the sound of his voice. She walked in and sat beside him. 

"Are you alright? You look rather pale."

"Just tired. I've got a lot on my mind."

"I know. Listen Legolas, we need to talk."

"About what?"   
"You know what. Us…that night…remember?" She flinched at the look on his face then. He sighed. "Very well."

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he continued, looking at the floor, hands clasped in front of him. "I don't know why I did it. It was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. My mind was all over the place that night, as were my feelings. I'm sorry if you thought me wrong."       

"I didn't think you wrong, I just wasn't ready for it," she assured him, placing one hand over his. He looked up at her. She was smiling gently at him. "I think it would be best of we just remained friends, nothing more, and I hope, never anything less. Agreed?"

He smiled back. "Agreed." They shook hands on it. 

"Now, we are going to forget it ever happened, ok?" she asked him. He nodded. "Definitely."   
"Now, you get some sleep. You've got a hard few days ahead of you."   
"As have you, so back to your tent." She laughed. 

"Yes Legolas." She rose, and stopped to look at him again. "Good night Legolas."

"Good night Dolenmíl." She bent down, gave him a small kiss on the cheek, then left. 

He smiled at her retreating figure. It must have taken a lot of courage to talk to him about it. He knew he wouldn't have been able to do the same. 

//Friends. Nothing more, nothing less.//

He lay back, and went to sleep, his mind at rest…for now. 

****

The next morning, a group of about twenty Elves gathered in the centre of the clearing. They were all able warriors who were willing to join Legolas and Elladan down into Imladris. Gandalf would also go, but Elrond would remain with the others. 

"This is going to be dangerous," Legolas announced to the group. They were all mounted on their horses, weapons by their sides. "I am not forcing you to join me. You are all coming of your own free will. If at any point, you wish to return to this camp, you may. There is no bond holding you to this venture."

"We will go with our Prince wherever he may lead us," Dolenmíl called from near the front, her brown eyes shining. "We believe in him, and our trust lies with him." She bowed her head, as did everyone else. 

Legolas smiled at them. "I thank you for your kindness. Now, we must continue on. Down in to Imladris we go. Farewell to all who remain." He placed his hand over his heart, and sent his blessings to Lord Elrond. His company followed suit. 

Lord Elrond returned it. "Be careful. Our blessings go with you." He bowed his head, and the party set off.

The sleeping were being carried by the Elves on horseback. At the beginning of their journey, there had been twenty plus Elrohir. Now, there were fifteen, plus Elrohir. He was carried by his brother in the makeshift sling made out of a cloak. This was how they were all carried. 

Legolas rode at the head, his hand resting upon his fathers' sword hilt again. Dolenmíl rode silently beside him, ignoring any throbbing in her chest. It had been badly bruised, and she wasn't quite ready for hard riding. Just gentle made it ache. 

No one spoke, no one even whispered. The horses were quiet, the only sound being their hooves crunching the gravely path down into Imladris Valley. 

The wind was a gentle breeze, rustling the new spring leaves in the surrounding trees. Long grass lined the path, swaying from side to side in the breeze. The flowers were just starting to open, red and blue heads poking out from the long grass searching for the sunshine. The Sun herself was relatively low in the sky, it being only early morning. It was chilly, and the Elves' breaths came out like steam in the crisp morning air. 

Normally they would have met many patrols by now, but there were none. It was silent and deserted. All the Elves were being kept within the House itself, away from danger. Even though the Dagnir-o Lóre was an evil creature, it had to look after his victims. If they got hurt, his strength would fade, and eventually wither. He had to protect them. 

The main archway was soon in sight. Elladan felt his heart lift at the sight of the main entrance to his home, but it was still full of dread for what lay beyond. What evil had befallen his people, his friends, and the rest of his family? He swallowed, trying to forget about how his sister and mother were, hidden within the House.  

Legolas entered first, Nifredil walking as silently as she could. Her ears fell flat against her head as soon as she went under the arch, but she kept going. Legolas softly patted her neck. "Good girl, well done," he whispered in Elvish. She gave a small snort as reply, determination taking hold of her. She would not be frightened; she would go with her master to whatever end. 

The rest of the company filed through, each horse feeling the tension and fear n the air. But they all remained silent and strong-willed. The Elves themselves could feel it too, and many took deep breaths to calm themselves. 

Legolas looked around. There was no sound at all, except the river, which ran as loud as ever, tumbling down the mountainside in a flurry of foam and froth. No birds sang, no harps played. It was as silent as a grave, and a feeling of dread lingered in the air. It was cold, not bright, and sunny as it usually was.    

They made their way to the stables, as that was where the path led. The Rivendell horses were here, but they were under-fed and dehydrated. The Elves set to work reviving them. Their own horses were left to wander in the stable freely, so they could leave if they wished. Legolas was holding his promise to them as well as his companions. 

When the troughs and water buckets were re-filled, and the horses were given a quick groom, the Elves left the stable, and set off towards the House. Legolas could feel something watching him, and he knew what it was. A shadow seemed to hover just out of his vision, and no matter which way he looked, it was always there, watching, and waiting. But he squared his shoulders and carried on.  

They climbed the stairs to find the doors wide open, as if they were being expected. Elladan gave a small, quick laugh. "I am a guest in my own home. Am I the only one confused here?" A few more laughs passed through the otherwise extremely nervous group. 

Legolas was the first to step over the threshold, and he felt the Dagnir-o Lóres' power try and take over him immediately. It was an irresistible urge to just stop and fall asleep literally on his feet. But he was strong, and held out against it. 

Gandalf followed him, and muttered a counter-spell against it. From far away it seemed, there came a yell of anger, distant, yet so close. Legolas shuddered. That had been him, the Dagnir-o Lóre. That was the first noise he had heard of him. 

The rest of the party entered the House then, now that the House was free. But they still needed to find the rest of the sleeping. 

"Now, in groups of no less than four, search around," Legolas whispered. "Have your swords drawn at all times. Orcs may be wandering around, as they serve him." He did not say the creature's name, as it put fear into everyone's heart. 

The group split. Elladan took four, as did Dolenmíl. Legolas took Gandalf with him, plus two others. Rédethuil took three with him, and the other four went together. 

Legolas allocated them directions, and they went off, all swords drawn. They walked silently, peering everywhere for any signs of the Dagnir-o Lóre or his victims. Elladan took his group to the area around his and his brothers' sleeping areas. Dolenmíl headed to the kitchens, whilst Rédethuil went towards Elronds' study. The last group of four went to find the healing rooms, and Legolas went towards the main hall, where feasts and dances were held. The Hall of Fire was situated off the main hall. He would go there after he had thoroughly checked the main hall. 

They walked on, eyes and ears alert. Thranduils' sword, Pelatus, felt suddenly heavy in Legolas' hand. He never remembered it being so hard to hold. He shifted it in his hand slightly, and it felt a bit better. The sunlight shone through the windows onto the blade, making it shine eerie silver. 

They came to the main hall, and immediately found many inhabitants of Rivendell laying here. At least fifty were crammed in, one on top of another. 

As soon as he walked in, Legolas saw Princess Arwen, lying beside the table, her eyes shut, and the Z clear upon her forehead. He hurried over to her, carefully avoiding treading on anyone's fingers or other body parts. He reached her, and automatically felt for a pulse. 

It was there, strong and normal. He breathed a sigh of relief, though he had known she would be all right. He checked her over, for any wounds. She was as close to him as the twins, and if any harm had come to her…

Her left arm was broken. It was laid at an awkward angle, and he could feel the break. 

"Mithrandir," he whispered, motioning for the wizard to join him. Gandalf tiptoed over. "What's wrong?"   
"Can you fix her arm?"   
"I'm not sure. Let me have a go." He whispered a few charms, but it made no difference. "No, she is under His power. I cannot do anything to help her I'm afraid." Legolas nodded. He had guessed as much.

The fire had long ago burnt itself out, but the Elves did not build a new one. They did not have time, and it could attract unwanted attention. Legolas covered Arwen with his cloak, as she felt cold beneath his touch. 

"Into the Hall of Fire," he whispered. They followed him through, and found more Elves just scattered carelessly around. It was said that the Fire in here was never put out, but that was if it had Elves to tend to it. It had not had anyone for a long while, and so had slowly burnt itself out. It was cold and dark in this room, much more so than the Hall. 

Lady Celebrían was in here by the fireplace. She too was cold, and another Elf lay his cloak over her. She did not appear to have any major injuries, so they continued their search. 

"What do I do when I meet Him?" Legolas asked Gandalf quietly as they left the Hall of Fire and entered another corridor.

"I do not know for sure Legolas. The Mirkwood Elves are all here now, and He should have enough under His control to become solid. If not, then one or more of your group may have to sacrifice themselves for you to be able to destroy Him. But we may not have to go that far."

Legolas shuddered at the thought of having more of his people taken over by the Dagnir-o Lóre. Twenty was bad enough, plus the entire population of Imladris. Surely that was plenty enough by now?

They met Rédethuil returning from Elronds' study. "Lord Glorfindel was in there. Have you found anyone?"

"Yes, nearly everyone," Legolas answered. "Both Lady Celebrían and Princess Arwen are accounted for. What about Lord Erestor?"

"No, I haven't seen him. Perhaps Lady Dolenmíl has found him, or maybe Gildin and his party. We have not come across them on our search."

"Neither have we. Make your way to the Healing quarters, and try and meet up with Gildin. We will go towards the kitchens and cellars." They nodded their farewells, and carried on. 

A few Elves were found dotted along the corridor, and they had been checked over by Rédethuils' group. The Z marks were all fading now, as the Dagnir-o Lóre grew stronger. He was 'feeding' off the Mirkwood Elves now, and Legolas could feel him growing stronger. His presence could be felt all around Imladris.    

They found Elladans' group, who had found Erestor in his room. "He had a broken arm too," Elladan told them when Legolas told him about his sister. "They obviously tried to put up some sort of struggle, and paid for it."

"Clearly," Legolas replied, looking uneasily around him. They were back in the main corridor after doing almost a full circle of the House. 

"Have you seen Dolenmíl and her group?" he asked. 

Elladan shook his head. "No, we were at the other side of the House."

Legolas nodded. "Ok, let's make our way down to her then." They headed for the kitchens. 

But Dolenmíls' scout was nowhere to be found when they arrived. "Where can she have gone?" Legolas wondered aloud. They had been there, as the cooks were down here asleep, and they had been check and partially healed. 

They searched around, and a knife was found. It had Sindarin inscriptions along the blade and handle. "This belongs to no one in Imladris, except maybe Glorfindel or Adar," Elladan informed them. "But this isn't either of theirs, I know that for certain."

"It's not Dolenmíls', as hers has her initials on it," Legolas replied, inspecting it a bit more carefully. He passed it to one of his group to look after. 

There were signs of struggling in the kitchen. Pans and cutlery was scattered everywhere, over the table and floor. Chairs had been knocked over, and items on worktops were broken or out of place. Cupboard doors were open, and water splashed over the floor from the still half-full sink. Someone had been washing up when they were attacked. They still held the cloth in their hand, as they lay slouched against the cupboard beneath the sink. 

The Elves looked around, and their minds were so focused on searching and checking, that they did not hear soft breathing coming down the corridor. 

A pair of deep, blood red eyes peered round the doorframe. They witnessed the Elves searching around, and saw Legolas among them. The creature to which the eyes belonged felt a slice of hatred pass through him at the sight of the young Prince. He spied the sword, and the eyes disappeared from beside the door. 

Legolas felt something watching him, and he turned round to look at the door. But there was nothing there. He turned back to looking over the Elf who had been washing up. 

The eyes returned, and this time, the body came with them. It stepped into the kitchen. 

Everyone spun round at the sound of something entering. Fear passed through each one as they saw their worst fear before them. The Dagnir-o Lóre stood there, eyes blazing. He was almost twice the height of a normal Man, with arms and legs twice as thick and muscular. Yet shadow still surrounded him. He was shrouded in a dark mist, but his eyes shone through, piercingly dark and dangerous. 

He snorted, and smoke puffed out of his nostrils. The Elves were frozen with fear as he took another step towards them. They still clutched their swords, but they felt useless against this thing. 

Legolas stared bravely back, Pelatus now feeling as light as a feather. He could take this demon on, and he could destroy it. He could defeat him, and both of them knew it. Yet he could also be beaten, and they both knew this was true.

The Dagnir-o Lóre took another step… 

Ahh…nice big cliffie! I _love _doing that! The fight is in the next chapter, so I'll update soon. 

Well, once I get 6 reviews. Give me 6 reviews, and I'll give you Chapter 21. Savvy? We have an accord! (Sorry, been watching PotC…again!) 

So, review, and chapter 21 will be up as soon as I get 6 reviews. Even if it is tomorrow, I will stick to my promise! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _


	21. The Final Fight

Ok, I got a lot of reviews…mostly from the same person on each chapter…but hey, I'll count it! 

Also, I _really _wanted to post this chapter, because I _really _like it! Read on, and you'll find out why. ^_^

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and hi to Immortal-Grace when you get to this chapter! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Immortal-Grace- Thank you for all your lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Yes, Elladan and Elrohir are Princes! Your sister sounds weird! You have a twin? That is sooo cool! I know triplets…but I won't go into details! ^_^

Gwyn- Yeh, yeh, alright! Loopholes I'll accept…this time! You did give seven…kinda. Thank you! ^_^

shadowkitty()- I wrote more really soon for you! Thank for reviewing! ^_^

Kitsune()- Yours counts as six reviews too? Ok then, here's chapter 21…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

__

__

_Chapter 21: The Final Fight. _

Dolenmíl raced along the corridor, her heart pounding in her chest. She had to get back to the kitchen!

Her golden hair streamed out behind her as she ran along, leaping neatly over any obstacles. Her group was far behind now, but she had to get there quickly, else she would be out of time!

She reached the stairs that led down to the kitchens, and ran hurriedly down. She slipped on the second-to–last and fell, but she scrambled up and ran along. Her eyes were watering with the air that was hitting them, but she wiped the tears away. She had to be in time, she had to be…

She got to the doorway, and saw the Dagnir-o Lóre standing there, hands clenched into fists. He had his back to her, but as soon as she turned up, he looked around to see who had arrived. 

****

Legolas heard feet running down the hallway that led to the kitchens, but he did not show he had heard them. His gaze was fixed firmly upon the Dagnir-o Lóre. He was only two feet away from the demon, and the table stood in between them. Gandalf stood by his side, staff at the ready. All the Elves stood around them, swords unsheathed, but hanging rather limply. 

Behind the Dagnir-o Lóre, Dolenmíl suddenly appeared. Everyone's head snapped round to look at her, including the Dagnir-o Lóres'. The eyes blazed again. 

"Legolas, he only needs one more!" she called to him, even as the Dagnir-o Lóre turned right round to face her. "One more and his transformation will be complete!"

Legolas' eyes widened at her news. He looked back at the demon whose concentration rested completely upon the maiden in front of him. Though the Elves could not see it, he grinned evilly.  

"Dolenmíl get out of here!" Legolas found himself shouting. 

//She must not get hurt!//

"Run!" he commanded her, but she didn't move. 

"Come on then, you know you want me," she whispered to the Dagnir-o Lóre. She let her arms hang limply at her sides. "Come on, I'm not putting up a fight. Come and get me."

"Dolenmíl no!" Legolas shouted, but his call was too late. The Dagnir-o Lóre lunged at her, and his spirit passed into her through her forehead. 

Her screams of pain echoed round the entire House as he passed though her whole body. Legolas could do nothing but watch helplessly as she fell to the floor, writhing and screaming in agony. 

It was all over in half a minute. She lay motionless in the doorway, her eyes shut. The Dagnir-o Lóre was nowhere to be seen.

Legolas ran to her side. "Dolenmíl," he whispered, crouching down beside her. He looked at her forehead, but there was no mark. 

"Check everyone's forehead," he commanded. They were checked, and sure enough, no Z's were present on any of them.

"It is done," Gandalf said softly. "He is now a solid being. We must find and destroy him." 

A cloak was placed over Dolenmíl, and although Legolas did not want to, they left her in the kitchen. They ran back along the corridor, up the stairs, and started searching again. 

They met up with the other groups, and all headed outside. Legolas could feel him, and his senses led him out of the House, down to the stables.

//The horses!//

He charged in, and immediately felt the presence of evil hanging in the air. All the horses were restless, and many were trying to kick their pen doors down. The Mirkwood horses had all bolted, except for one.  

Nifredil stood opposite the Dagnir-o Lóre, her tail swishing angrily. One hoof pawed the ground, and she kept snorting at him. He was at the back of the stables, glaring down at her. 

"Nifredil…" Legolas whispered in amazement. She was stopping the Dagnir-o Lóre from escaping so her master could kill him. 

The Dagnir-o Lóre made a small growl at her, but she didn't even flinch. Legolas walked up to stand beside her, and waving everyone else out of the stables. They did as they were told, and waited just outside. It was all up to Legolas now. __

He reached Nifredil and stroked her mane, whispering to her in Elvish. She snorted and nodded her snowy head up and down, but would not budge. Both fear and loyalty were holding her in place now. 

"You have come," the Dagnir-o Lóre said. His voice was deep and menacing. It had a hint of a growl to it. 

Legolas nodded. "I have." Against the Dagnir-o Lóres', his voice was clear, beautiful, and pure.

The Dagnir-o Lóre straightened up from where he had been leaning against the back wall. "I have waited for this day for so long," he continued. "To be a real person, to live as a solid being, not as a shadow. And you are going to try and take that away from me."

"You have hurt my people and my friends," Legolas answered, his voice filled with hatred and determination. "You deserve nothing other than death."

"Well, if that is your attitude, then I will have no other choice but to kill you," the Dagnir-o Lóre answered, grinning evilly. "And you had better tell your pet to move, unless she wishes to die a very slow and painful death, just like yourself."   
"She will leave when she wants, and she is nobody's pet. She is my steed and friend. I do not own her, I just care for her and she lets me ride her. She is most faithful to me, and will remain by my side as long as she can."

"Very well, if she has a death wish. She clearly takes after her master." The sound of a sword being unsheathed was heard, metal scraping against metal. He stepped forward.

Legolas too, took a pace forward to meet his opponent. Nifredil stayed where she was, as still as a statue. Every now and then, her ears would flicker in annoyance at the Dagnir-o Lóres' words against her master.  

The stable was silent. The two stared at each other, each waiting for the other to take the plunge and attack first. Legolas could see the Dagnir-o Lóre clenching and unclenching his free hand in annoyance. He stood stock-still, waiting for what seemed like an eternity. 

"We could stand here for an age, and never end this," the Dagnir-o Lóre said impatiently. "Why don't you just get on with it?"   
"You first," Legolas replied, a small grin flitting onto his lips.

The Dagnir-o Lóre growled, but he lunged forward, sword outstretched. Legolas easily barred it, and them the fight really began. 

The dust was kicked up beneath their feet as they fought. Legolas found he was mostly blocking the Dagnir-o Lóres' blows, not actually aiming himself. He was being pushed backwards, towards the stable door. If the Dagnir-o Lóre managed to get outside and escape, all their hopes would be lost.    

Nifredil moved to the side as her master was beaten back towards her. She snorted in annoyance at the Dagnir-o Lóre. He gave a quick harsh laugh. 

"Your pet isn't being much use to you is she?"

"She is staying out of harms way, just as I told her to," Legolas replied, gritting his teeth in determination as the Dagnir-o Lóre swung his sword at his head again. He ducked, and aimed his sword at the Dagnir-o Lóres' legs.

He hit, and blood came gushing out of his knee. The Dagnir-o Lóre howled in pain and frustration. "No, you cannot do this!" he cried, clutching his mutilated knee with his free hand. The blood seeped out through his fingers and ran down his hand. 

"Can't I?" asked Legolas, raising an eyebrow. "I haven't seen a rulebook anywhere. Shall we continue?" 

He didn't wait for an answer. He neatly drove his sword into the Dagnir-o Lóres' shoulder. There it got wedged, and then he was stuck. Tears were running down the creatures' face, but he made no sound of sobbing. "You cannot defeat me," he whispered harshly, struggling to his feet, Pelatus still dug deep into his shoulder. "I will not let you!" He grabbed Legolas' leg and started to twist it, his long sharp claws digging in. It was not only the painful twisting, but also, Legolas felt stinging as the claws dug further in. Almost like a burning sensation. He cried out in pain, but wrenched his leg free. He winced at the sound of his knee dislocating.

Legolas was now unarmed, injured, and very much in danger. The only sword he could use was Pelatus, as it was the only weapon that could destroy the Dagnir-o Lóre. And that was now high out of his reach as the Dagnir-o Lóre grew up to his full height. Legolas looked helplessly up at the hilt, glowing golden in the faint sunlight. He knew there was no way he would be able to get it back now. He did not see Nifredil trot silently behind the Dagnir-o Lóre, and raise herself up onto her hind legs. 

"You are defenceless now Prince Legolas," the Dagnir-o Lóre spat. "It is going to take a lot more than just two cuts to kill me!" He started to laugh, but that laugh turned into a howl of pain as Nifredil kicked his back with her front legs. She aimed next at his knees, and they buckled beneath his great weight, bringing him crashing to the floor. She snorted, and kicked his head just for the sake of it. 

Legolas took his chance and wrenched Pelatus out of the creatures' shoulder. He yelled in pain again, and looked up at the almost triumphant Prince above him. 

"You almost achieved your goal," Legolas said softly, gripping the hilt of Pelatus with both hands. "You almost took over my fathers' kingdom, and Imladris. But you will not." He lifted Pelatus high into the air, and before the Dagnir-o Lóre could move, brought it down hard into his back, just over the lungs. 

The scream ran all through Imladris, as his life faded away. His eyes began to glaze over. "Very well," he choked, blood foaming out of his mouth. "You have defeated me. But there is one last thing I must do." He still held his sword in his hand, and he had just enough strength to lift it up, and throw it towards Nifredil, who stood a little way away. 

"Nifredil, move!" Legolas screamed, pulling Pelatus out of the Dagnir-o Lóres' head. That was it for the demon. He died, his blood running away out the door and to the feet of those waiting outside. 

Nifredil neighed and reared up, trying to move out of the path of the oncoming sword. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Legolas. The sword hit her, right in her chest. She gave a loud cry of pain, and that cry echoed in Legolas' ears. She fell onto her side, the deadly weapon protruding from her flanks. 

He hobbled over to her, tears streaming down his face. She was still alive, but only just. "Nifredil, no," he sobbed, stroking her sweating neck. She nodded her snowy mane as if saying that it was time. 

"You were so faithful to me," he said softly, still stroking her face. "I will never forget you. Sleep in peace now." He bent down, and kissed her cheek softly. 

She gave one last sigh, then fell silent, her dark brown eyes closing for the last time. 

I hated writing that last bit! I didn't really want to kill Nifredil too, but… 

At least the Dagnir-o Lóre is dead now…finally! Yay! But…there are 5 chapters left after this! Only 5! 26 in all. When I get a reasonable amount of reviews, I shall update. ^_^ 

Namárie for now melloneamin. (I just discovered that means 'my friends' in Quenya!) ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _


	22. Traumas and Toilet Breaks

Yippee, loads of reviews! Yes, I killed the horse! I didn't want to, but it seemed the 'right' thing to do, if you get my meaning! Ok, now I've confused myself…

There are 26 chapters in total. So, not long till the end! Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I love you all! ^_^

I'll stop blabbing now. On with chapter 22…

_~Lainfaer~_

__

Elerrina- Yep, the girlies always do it for the boys! You're right, if Nifredil hadn't gotten in the way, the Dagnir-o Lóre would have escaped. She's such a clever girlie, and she's all mine! Yay. Thanks for reviewing. Have another cookie! ^_^

Idirl Miriel- I know, sorry about killing the horse! But she kinda sacrificed herself by staying in the stables, so it was a 'suitable' death, if you understand my meaning. That sounds so crap when I look at it! Thanks for reviewing, and have  cookie. ^_^

shadowkitty- Thanks for all your reviews! I'm getting so much stick about killing the horse! Oh well, its done now. What's done cannot be undone. (Ooh that sounded professional!) Thanks for reviewing. Have a cookie on me. ^_^

sugaricing- I loved her too! *sniff sniff* She was a very clever horse, (must get her brains from the author!) Just joking! ^_^ 

Go Leggy, go Leggy!!! ^_^

Thanks for reviewing. You can have a cookie.

Deana- Yes, the horse is dead. I posted ASAP as you requested. A week isn't bad ya know! Have a cookie, and thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Gwyn- I know, very underhanded of me. But Leggy is injured…There could be after-affects….Keep reading, and I promise there is a bit more…how shall I put it…_pain for our fave Elf? _Heeheehee…

Thanks for reviewing. Have a cookie. ^_^

Yeah, yeah guys…I KILLED THE HORSE, OK? All of you said how wrong it was! Grr….

But, did you like the last line? On the last chapter? About her soft, brown eyes closing for the last time…

Just thought I'd refresh your memories! ^_^

PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 

It would be very much appreciated. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

__

_Chapter 22: Traumas and Toilet Breaks._

All was silent. No one moved, no one spoke. Gandalf and the Elves outside, felt something die, yet they knew not what. The blood trickled slowly out of the stable, deep red. They looked down at it, fear coursing through their veins. They looked up at the stable door to see a figure limping out. He held a sword limply in his hand, stained with blood the same colour as that of the blood flowing out of the stable. As the sunlight touched him, they cried out in relief. 

"Legolas!" They all ran towards him, but stopped when they saw his expression. Only Gandalf continued to his side, and he quite clearly saw the tears. 

Legolas looked up at him, dropped Pelatus, and collapsed onto the ground. 

Everyone did rush forward then, but Elladan got to Gandalfs' side first. He had placed Elrohir on the ground a short way away, and had forgotten his twin for the time being. 

"Everyone stay back," he ordered, feeling Legolas' sweating forehead. "He needs air." Everyone did as they were told, and waited for Elladans' instructions. 

Behind them, Elrohir opened his eyes and looked around, rubbing the sleep out of them. "What the…where am I? Dan?"

Elladan spun round at the sound of his brothers' voice. He left Legolas with Gandalf and rushed over. He helped Elrohir to his feet and embraced him. 

"Thank Eru," he whispered, his head resting on Elrohirs' shoulder, hands tangling in his hair. 

"Dan calm down, I'm ok," Elrohir assured him. He pulled back and wiped away his twins' tears. "Don't cry, I'm here now." They held each other again.

All around the House, the sleeping started to awake. Arwen woke, and the first thing she felt was the pain in her arm. She cradled it, then realised she was covered by a cloak. She knew by the woodland smell that it belonged to Legolas. 

"Legolas!" she cried, scrambling to her feet. She took the cloak with her and ran outside.  

Down in the kitchen, the cooks started to wake up, as well as Dolenmíl. Her first groggy thought was;

//Legolas!//

She too, scrambled up and headed outside.  

Gandalf looked over the young Prince, concern written clearly all over his face. The twins joined him. "Will he be ok?" Elladan asked. 

"I'm not sure. We need you father here. Ride out and fetch him." 

"I'll go," Rédethuil offered, and went to find his horse. He then galloped back up the mountain path to where Elrond and the rest were waiting. 

Arwen got outside first, still clutching the cloak. She saw everyone huddled over something by the stables, saw the blood, and stopped dead in her tracks. She knew what Legolas had had to do, and now the worst thoughts started creeping into her mind. 

"Legolas!" she cried, her feet coming back to life, and she ran over. Everyone moved aside for her. The twins grabbed her as she tried to get nearer. "Wait Arwen," Elrohir told her. She looked at him in disbelief. 

"Elrohir?"

He nodded. "Sleep well?"   
"Yes, you?"   
"Not too bad." They grinned and held each other. 

Dolenmíl ran out, but she didn't stop. Again, everyone moved aside for her, and the twins didn't stop her from kneeling beside her Prince. She took his hand, which was stained with blood. 

"Legolas," she choked through her tears. "Wake up Legolas, please."

He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling. Sweat coated his fair face, and his hair was a mess, all tangled and knotted. His sapphire eyes were shut tight, and his other hand was curled into a fist. Pelatus lay where it had fallen, dark red with blood. 

"Please Legolas, wake up," she begged again, kissing his hand. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes opened. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Eru. Legolas it's me, Dolenmíl. Can you hear me?" He squeezed her hand in answer. His throat was dry, and all he could taste was dust. He gazed up at her. 

"N…nif…redil…Nifredil," he choked. She frowned in puzzlement. "What about her?"   
"Protected me…she…died…in…stable. Look after her." His eyes glazed over and he fell into unconsciousness again. 

She looked towards the stable. "He says Nifredil has been killed. Search the stable."

But before anyone could enter, a large cloud of black dust swirled out of the door, blew over them all, and then got blown away up over the mountains by the wind. It set fear into everyone's hearts. 

"What was that?" Elladan asked fearfully, watching it go.

"The Dagnir-o Lóre, or what was left of him. Don't worry, he cannot come back," Gandalf told him. 

A few Elves went into the stable, and reported that the Dagnir-o Lóre was there, well and truly dead. Also lying in there, was Nifredil, the sword still embedded in her flanks.

"Do as he says, look after her. Remove the sword, and clean her up," Dolenmíl commanded them, her voice coming strongly through her tears. 

Elladan lifted Legolas up, and they bore him inside to the Healing Rooms. All the Elves were awake now, and they bowed their heads as the mournful group passed by, praying for their Prince to live. Elladan lay him down on a bed, and started tending to him. 

"Adar will have to re-set his knee, and it will be very painful," he said grimly, examining Legolas' dislocated knee. 

"Hopefully he'll still be unconscious, and won't feel it," Elrohir hoped. 

"The pain could wake him up," Elladan said, bathing Legolas' forehead with a damp cloth. "He feels as if he has a high fever. Fetch some athelas from Adars' stores."

Elrond soon arrived, plus everyone else from Mirkwood. He took over from his son, looking over Legolas and healing any wounds. 

"This will hurt," he said, frowning at Legolas' knee. "Oh well, here goes." 

Legolas was lucky he was unconscious as Elrond pushed his knee back into the proper place. Dolenmíl was sat beside Legolas, gripping his hand tightly. 

Elladan was right. The pain did wake Legolas up. As the knee popped back into place, his eyes opened, and he bit his lip with pain. As soon as it was over, he flopped back onto the bed, breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his forehead. 

Dolenmíl bathed it gently with the cloth. "Shh Legolas, its ok," she whispered. He looked up at her, eyes still wide with pain. "Dolenmíl," he whispered.

"Yes, I'm here. So are the twins, and Arwen." She stroked his forehead, smiling at him. 

He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the light. Now that the shadow had been lifted from Imladris, it was once again bright and sunny. Yet happiness was still absent. 

Arwen came to stand beside Dolenmíl. She still held his cloak. "Diolla lle Legolas," she whispered. She kissed his cheek, and lay his cloak over the back of a nearby chair. 

The twins walked up next. "You always manage to get yourself injured, no matter what you do," Elladan said softly, smiling. Legolas smiled back. "Not always…my fault though."

"Yes actually, it normally is," Elrohir argued. Legolas smiled at his friends, then shut his eyes. 

"Now can everyone please leave. Legolas needs plenty of rest to recover fully," Elrond told them, ushering them away. They left, but with a certain amount of grumbling and complaining. 

Eventually, only Elrond and Gandalf were left with the Mirkwood Prince. "Will he ever fully recover?" Gandalf asked, taking Dolenmíls' empty chair beside Legolas. 

"I should think so, though it will be a long, slow recovery," Elrond answered, refilling the basin of water on the bedside table. "Messages must be sent to Thranduil regarding the events. I'll go and find Glorfindel. He'll arrange it. Any changes, inform me immediately." Gandalf nodded, and Elrond left. 

Gandalf looked at the now peacefully sleeping Prince. He smiled. "Well done Legolas. I knew you could do it." He pulled the blanket up a bit further to Legolas' chin, and sat in silence, watching and waiting for him to awake.

****

The twins wandered the quiet halls of the House, waiting for their friend to recover. 

"It's been three days now. Surely he must be better now," Elrohir said in frustration. 

"Those wounds will take a long time to heal," Elladan replied softly.

"But his knee is back in place. That was the only injury he sustained."

"He is absolutely exhausted, that's the real wound. It takes a lot of strength to kill a demon!"

"Suppose so." He looked out a window down into the gardens. "Ah, duck!"

"Eh?" Elladan too, looked out the window at what his brother was hiding from. He laughed. "I don't think she's bothered about you any more dear brother. You can stand up now."

"I thought she was leaving for Lothlórien," Elrohir replied, not moving from the floor. 

"Clearly not," Elladan told him, watching Íríma walk around with her friend. He scowled at her retreating back. 

//Stupid cow!//

"Have you got anything I could throw at her?" he asked Elrohir. 

He passed up a ring. It was a plain silver band. 

"Did she give this to you?"

"Yes, throw away dear brother, throw away."

Elladan leaned back, and hurled the ring towards Írímas' head. It bounced off the back.

"Right on the back...woah!" He ducked down beside his brother as she turned angrily around, looking for who or what had hit her. 

They peered over the windowsill. She had picked up the ring, and was looking up at the windows of the House. From where they knelt, they could see tears in her eyes. 

Elrohir felt a twinge of regret at her expression, but he pushed it firmly away. 

//She's not worth it, she's not worth it...//

She walked off again, her friend putting a comforting arm round her shoulders. 

The twins walked back down the corridor, laughing and joking. 

"I am so happy everything is back to normal," Elladan said happily. 

"No it isn't. Legolas should be here with us, and he isn't."

"I heard my name," said a cheery voice. The twins stopped dead. 

"Legolas!" they shouted simultaneously. 

He grinned at them from round the next corner. "Hello."

"What do you think you are doing!" Elladan yelled at him, rushing up. 

"I am taking a nice stroll round the halls of your House, enjoying my freedom out of that room."   
"Where's Gandalf, or whoever was watching over you?" Elrohir asked, joining them. 

"Toilet break." He grinned. "So I made a run for it."

"Legolas Greenleaf!" came Gandalfs' voice down the hallway. 

"Run!" Legolas yelled at the twins. The turned and ran back the way they had come. 

Gandalf came round the corner, and the last thing he saw, was their retreating backs, disappearing towards the gardens. He sighed. "I think our young Prince of Mirkwood has recovered. I had better inform Elrond." He shook his head smiling, and walked to Elronds' office.  

Yay he's recovered…

I won't say anything else….

Heeheehee…

^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	23. Disastrous Dancing

To put this simply…

I got bored…

So I updated.

Thanks for your reviews. 

On with the story. 

^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

(I'm having a bit of a lazy day today, sorry! ^_^)

P.S. I KNOW ABOUT THE TOILET THING!!!

__

Elerrina- Thanks for the cookie. The toilet was just a funny part my mate wanted me to add, so the toilet was for Nat. ^_^

Gwyn- Read on and you'll find out…

Manders1953- Here's some more. The toilet part was a bit my mate wanted to put in. She seemed to like the idea. ^_^

Idril Miriel- You can have two cookies now! I'm feeling generous. Thanks for your review, and here is the next chapter, as you asked. ^_^

Kitsune- Happy? Good. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.

Deana- I perfectly understand about the horse thing. I posted as soon as I could for you. Have a cookie. ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

_Chapter 23: Disastrous Dancing. _

Once the population of Rivendell and Mirkwood found out that Legolas had recovered, a huge feast and ball was arranged. Legolas was rather surprised by all the fuss.

"What is going on?" he asked Elladan when he saw everyone preparing for the night ahead. 

"There's a feast tonight, for you."   
"For me?"

"Yes, seeing as you're the great big champion that everyone loves and adores." Legolas made a face. Elladan laughed. "It will be fun, I promise."

"Dan, I need to ask you something."   
"Hm, what's that?"

"Is there somewhere I can bury Nifredil?" Elladan stopped and looked at his friend. "Of course there is. Anywhere you wish."

"Diolla lle. I would rather she was buried in Mirkwood, but I cannot get her back there. She's too big for the carriages." He looked at the floor. "I'm going to miss her. She was the best horse I ever had."

Elladan put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know," he said softly. He put his arm right round Legolas' shoulders, and led him back to the House to get ready for the feast. 

It was to be an amazing evening, filled with laughter and light. Instruments were being tuned, food being cooked, and wine being checked. The maidens were all fussing over which dress to wear, and arguing over whom Legolas would dance with. 

Dolenmíl sat silently in her room, brushing her long golden hair. She was looking forward to the dance, as it would help her to forget all the bad things that had occurred recently. She winced as she came across a knot. 

//Why have I got so many knots?//

There was a gentle knock on her door. "Come in," she called. 

It opened, and Legolas peered round. She smiled at him. "Hello Legolas." He shut the door and walked over to her. "What are you doing?"   
"Brushing my hair, but I seem to have a hundred knots." She angrily pulled at one particularly nasty one. 

"Here, let me," Legolas said, holding out his hand for the brush. She gave it to him, and he carefully brushed the golden locks. She smiled at him in the mirror. "Diolla lle Legolas."

"No charge."

She laughed. "Thank you."

He brushed it till every knot was out, and it lay soft and wavy against her back. "You have lovely hair Dolenmíl," he complimented, laying the brush down on her dressing table. 

"You think so?"   
"It's beautiful. You should take more care of it."

"This is the wrong way round. It should be females giving hints about hair, not males!" He laughed, and slipped his arms round her neck so his head rested lightly upon her right shoulder. He looked at her in the mirror. "Does it really matter?"

"No, not really."

"I've heard that all the ladies are arguing about who I will dance with," he said, walking away to sit on the edge of her bed. 

"Yes, that's right," she answered, turning round to face him. 

"Why?"

"They all think you're wonderful for saving their lives and all that rubbish." He made a face. "They're silly, all of them."

"Who will you dance with then?" He put on a thoughtful expression. "You and Arwen probably."

She blushed, and he grinned at her reaction. "What? Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to be really embarrassed by the whole affair, and I will be the most hated maiden in Imladris and Mirkwood." He laughed. 

"If anyone tries anything, they'll have to get through me first." She joined in his laughter. 

"Diolla lle."

****

The feast was incredible. All manner of food was laid out, and the wine came from both Imladris and Mirkwood. Everyone was in high spirits, and there were jokes and tales passing back and forth from each race of Elf. 

Legolas was seated near the head, with Elrond, Celebrían, Gandalf, the twins, and Arwen. Dolenmíl was a little way down the table. He thought she looked absolutely stunning. He had never seen her so wonderfully dressed before.

She wore a light blue dress that Arwen had leant her. It was sleeveless and held together at the shoulders by delicate silver clips. It was made of a soft silky material that shimmered in the candlelight. Her hair was glowing golden, and it was wavy and reached to the middle of her back. Her dark brown eyes were wide with happiness as she gazed around at the beautiful surroundings. 

Legolas himself was dressed in a fine silver tunic. The sleeves were flared at the ends, and had fine dark green leaves and vines embroidered around the cuff and bottom hem. His leggings were slightly darker silver, also with dark green embroidery around the bottom. The vines were golden, and the leaves glossy green. He wore a silver circlet on his head, and his hair was no longer braided. He had decided to let it loose for the night. It shone a light gold in the candlelight, yet silver in other places. 

The feast itself lasted a long time, as people had much to talk about, and there was plenty of food and drink on offer. Legolas had to make a speech, which he found rather embarrassing. 

"I hate speaking in public," he grumbled as he sat back down.

Elladan, who was sat beside him, laughed. "Never mind meldirnin. We all have to do it."

Then came the dance. Everyone made his or her way through to the Hall of Fire, which had long ago been re-lit. The instruments started playing, and people started dancing. 

Legolas was sat beside Elrond, and next to him, Arwen. They talked at length about everything they could think of. The twins were on the other side beside their mother. 

When a suitable piece of music came on, Legolas took Arwen for a dance. He immediately felt every pair of female eyes turn his way. He sighed. 

"What's wrong Legolas?" Arwen asked as they swayed gently on the spot. 

"Everyone's watching me," he replied, spinning her round.     

"Why does that bother you?"

"I don't like people staring at me every minute of the day. It's bad enough at home." The music sped up a bit, so they picked up their pace. 

"I know what you mean. Some are just worried about you, in case you aren't fully recovered yet."

"Well they needn't worry. I'm not going to suddenly drop down dead." She laughed, her eyes glittering. "No, I'm here to catch you if you do." He smiled, and they continued dancing. 

A little later, he was walking round, looking for Dolenmíl. He wanted to dance with her. She was stood beside the fireplace, talking to Elrohir. He stopped. 

He recognised that look in her eyes. She was smiling and laughing with the younger twin, a glass of wine in her hand. He was clearly telling her some story, and she was listening attentively to every word he said. She would reply every now and then, and he too, would listen to her every word. 

Legolas sighed. How did he guess this would happen? He took a deep breath and walked over. 

They smiled at him as he approached. "Having a good time Legolas?" Elrohir asked, taking a sip of his wine. 

"Yes, it's lovely. Dolenmíl, would you care for a dance?" he asked, offering her his arm. 

She smiled, and passed her glass to Elrohir. "Certainly." She took his arm, and they went out onto the dance-floor together. 

"You haven't got a chance," Elladan told his brother, coming up beside him. Elrohir looked at him.

"What do you mean?"   
"With Dolenmíl. Those two are completely besotted with each other, they just don't want to admit it."

"No they're not. She's been telling me all about their journey together. They are very close friends, that's all." Elladan raised an eyebrow, but said no more on the matter. 

"You look amazing," Legolas whispered to Dolenmíl as they danced. 

"So do you," she replied, laying her head against his shoulder as the music slowed right down. 

His arms snaked a bit further round her waist. "You like Elrohir don't you?"

"What do you mean by that?"   
"I mean you 'like' him." 

"Yes, he's very nice. What are you getting at?"   
"Nothing Dolenmíl, nothing." 

"Yes you are. Stop it."

"Yes Dolenmíl." The music sped up, and they danced to the beat perfectly.

"I think you make a good match," he continued once she was close enough so he could whisper in her ear.

"Legolas!"

"I do. Get him to dance with you."

"I'm too embarrassed."

"You? I seriously doubt that somehow."

"Isn't he with someone else though?"   
"No, she went behind his back with another." 

"Oh, I see."

"It really got him down. He needs someone like you, to look after him, patch him up."   
"But I'm in Mirkwood."   
"Move here."   
"But I would have to leave the Army, and all my friends."

"That's love."   
"Who said anything about love?"   
"I did."

They continued discussing it for the entire song. Eventually, Legolas persuaded Dolenmíl to ask Elrohir to dance with her. She was exceedingly nervous about it, but he said he would help her along. 

They walked back to Elrohir, and started talking. Legolas managed to bring up the subject of dancing, and eventually, Dolenmíl took Elrohir out to dance with her. 

Legolas and Elladan watched from beside the Fire. "They're good for each other," Elladan commented, smiling.  

"I know. I love playing matchmaker." Elladan laughed. "You're very good at it. Is there anyone in here for me?"   
"Give me a while, and I'll hunt someone down." They laughed together. 

"Thanks Legolas."   
"No problem."

The evening carried on with more dancing and drinking. Legolas found he had to dance with many maidens after all, and he found it extremely annoying. If he danced with one, he would have to dance with her friend, then her cousin…and so it went on. 

The twins took immense pleasure in teasing him about this. 

"Ooh, me next! Me next!" they went round him squealing. He made faces at them. "Leave off you two, it's not my fault. At least people are asking me to dance. I don't see you two with anyone."

They made faces back. "We don't need anyone thank you very much," Elrohir replied. 

"We're quite happy as we are teasing you," Elladan finished. They laughed. 

"Yes well, I need some fresh air. See you in a bit." He smiled at them, then made his way out through the throng of people in the Hall.

Once outside, he could relax a little. It was so packed in there, far too many people for him. He was still tired after his fight with the Dagnir-o Lóre, no matter what he said. He was just putting on a brave face for his friends. 

He smiled to himself. He would be going home soon, and he would be able to see his little sister, Celeblaith. And his mother and father. He couldn't wait. 

He took a deep breath. The air out here was cool and fragrant, and it refreshed him a little. Here, he was away from all the maidens following him around, asking for dances. Here, he could be free, have a few moments to himself. 

He flinched at a sudden pain in his chest. He sub-consciously rubbed it, trying to ease the pain away, but it wouldn't leave. It felt as if there was something in him, trying to get out. It was sharp, and left him struggling for breath. He gripped the handrail of the balcony, his knuckles turning white. 

//Too much dancing. I must have tired myself out.//

He turned to go back inside, but the pain wouldn't subside. He couldn't walk with it. He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but it didn't work. 

//What's happening? Is it some after-effect of killing the Dagnir-o Lóre?//

He gasped at a sharper, more excruciating pain. He gripped the front of his tunic, and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, small black dots danced before his eyes. He tried to blink them away, but without success. 

The pain soon became too much, and he fell to his knees, gasping for air. 

//Celeblaith…//

Then the world turned black. 

Ahh…...more pain for our dear Elf. Heehee…

Anyone going to guess what the pain is? All answers in reviews please. Or e-mail me. My address is in my profile. ^_^

Chapter 24 coming very soon. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_


	24. Unpredictable

Just 10 more reviews till 100! Please review!

So many guesses in those reviews about what's wrong with Legolas! Many of you thought it was to do with his sister, Celeblaith, as that was his last thought. Nope, wrong! Heeheehee…

If you read on, you'll find out what's really wrong with our dear Prince. Go on, what are you waiting for?! ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

__

Espel- We write cliffies cos we have to keep our readers interested! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

EnglishMystic- Did I update soon enough? Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

Idril Miriel- I keep hurting him because it makes the story much more interesting! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. 

Kawaii ningen kitsune- Nope, not grief! New reviewer? Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Deana- I posted it asap again for you! You can stop jumping now. Read on. ^_^

Elerrina- Yep, I am mean! Hee,hee,hee. No guess? That's not like you! Please read on, and you will find out what is wrong with him. ^_^

Gwyn- One of your guesses is right! Read on, and you will find out which one! You were the only person who guessed right though! I'll try and sort out the paragraph thing for you. ^_^

__

__

__

__

_Chapter 24: Unpredictable._  

"Where's Legolas got to?" Elladan asked his brother, about half an hour later. 

"I don't know Dan. He's been gone ages. Do you think he's ok?"   
"He's been all right the past couple of days, but he is still tired. I'll go and look for him."

"I'll got his way." The twins walked off in opposite directions, easing their way through the large crowd. 

"Have you seen Legolas recently?" Elladan asked Dolenmíl. 

"Not since I danced with him, why?"   
"I can't find him anywhere, and I'm starting to worry."   
"I'm sure he's ok."   
"He went out for some fresh air half an hour ago, and we haven't seen him since. What if something's happened to him?"   
"He probably just wandered down to the gardens for a bit, you know what he's like. He'll be back soon, don't worry." 

"Alright, thanks Dolenmíl." He walked off in the direction he last saw Legolas go. 

He eventually came to the balcony, and there, he found Legolas. On the ground, eyes tight shut. 

Elladan crouched down beside him. "Legs! Legolas, wake up!" He felt the Princes' forehead, and found it coated in a thin sheet of sweat. "Legolas, wake up!" He squeezed his shoulder but got no reaction. 

"Damn!" He started cursing in every language he knew. 

//Elrohir, Elrohir, can you hear me?//

{Yes.}

//I've found him. He's on the balcony, just to the right of the fireplace. Get out here quick.//

{On my way.}

The younger twin turned up shortly afterwards. Elladan had covered Legolas with his cloak. "Quick, get father. He's unconscious." 

Elrohir ran back inside, pushing through everyone. 

"Adar, Adar come quick, its Legolas!"

Elrond looked up at his son. "Elrohir? Slow down, what's happened?"   
"Please just follow me, there's no time for explanations." He started running back to the balcony. "Come on!"

Elrond stood and followed him. The whole hall had gone silent now, wondering what in Middle-Earth had happened. They cleared a path for the Prince and his Father. 

"He's not breathing!" Elladan said worryingly when they got back. 

Elrond crouched down beside Legolas. "Legolas? Legolas, can you hear me?" He felt for a pulse. "Its very weak. Go and get a room ready Elrohir." Elrohir ran off again. 

Dolenmíl suddenly appeared at the door. "What's happened?"   
"Dolenmíl, make sure there is a clear path for us to get through. Legolas needs immediate help," Elrond instructed her. She turned round and started issuing orders to everyone to move out the way.

"Elladan, carry him for me. I need my things."

Rédethuil then came out. "Follow me," he said. "Prince Elrohir has found a nearby room."

Elladan lifted Legolas into his arms, and started walking back into the hall. 

The Elves cleared a path for him, worried looks on their faces. It was completely silent, and the Mirkwood Elves looked more worried for their Prince. 

They reached the available room, and Elladan gently laid Legolas down on the bed. Elrond quickly set to work. 

"What's wrong with him?" Elrohir asked in a whisper to Gandalf. 

"It's an after-effect of his fight with the Dagnir-o Lóre," Gandalf replied. "We thought he was ok, but clearly not."

Elrond was calmly whispering charms in Elvish over the Princes fevered face. A cool cloth was being washed over his forehead, trying to cool him down. 

"Get this tunic off him," Elrond told his sons. They gently unlaced it, and gasped in horror. 

Legolas' chest looked as if it was just one big bruise. From just below his shoulders to the top of his abdomen was a blackish purple colour. 

"Poisoned?" Elladan asked fearfully. 

"Yes," Elrond replied grimly. "The Dagnir-o Lóre must have got it into him somehow. It is slow-working, and causes the victim a lot of pain when it finally reaches its destination."   
"Which is?" Elrohir asked, already fearing the worst.

"The lungs."  

****

Dolenmíl paced restlessly outside Legolas' room, her hands clasped behind her back. No news had been brought to her. He had only been in there a few minutes, but her heart was racing in her chest as she panicked about him.

//What happened out there?//

The door opened, and she stopped pacing. Elrohir stood there, tears clear in his eyes. She looked at him. "Elrohir?" she asked in a choked voice. "What's wrong with him?"  
Elrohir rubbed his eyes and shut the door. "He's been poisoned," he replied softly, the tears breaking loose and running down his cheeks.  

"What?" she asked, not believing him. He nodded. 

"It's clogging up his lungs and he can't breathe. If father doesn't act soon, he's going to effectively drown in whatever poison it is."   
"Oh God no!" she cried, her tears falling. She fell to her knees, head in her hands. 

Elrohir knelt down beside her and took her into his arms. She sobbed onto his shoulder, her heart breaking for her Prince in there.

"He's got to live, he's got be ok," she said between her sobs. "His father won't be able to stand the pain. And his mother…oh no! Celeblaith! He loves her so much! She'll grow up without an older brother." She continued to cry. 

"He will be ok," Elrohir assured her, absently kissing the top of her head. "Adar is the Master of Healing. If anyone can save him, he can. He will," he corrected himself.

They waited outside, Elrohir still holding Dolenmíl close to him. Her sobbing had ceased, but she was still shaking in his arms. No one else was out there. They had all been ordered to remain in the hall, out of the way. The music had been carried on, but no one was dancing any more. All their minds were occupied with thoughts of Legolas, and what was wrong with him. 

Elladan helped his father, passing necessary herbs, and potions to him. He was mixing it all in a bowl, whilst Gandalf bathed Legolas' forehead with the damp cloth. 

"What are you going to do with that Adar?" Elladan asked him. 

"Feed it to him. It is a poison itself, and it will hopefully displace the poison that was injected into him. Bit I have to get the amounts just right. If not, it could cause him more pain and damage, and he will probably die. His chances of living will definitely decrease at any rate." 

Elladan bit his lip in worry. Elrohir had just gone out to tell Dolenmíl what was going on, and even though the closed door, he had heard her wail when she found out what could happen to him. "How come you did not see this before Adar?" 

"Like I said, it is slow-working, and almost impossible to detect. Right, here goes. Make sure a bowl is here, as he will be sick," Elrond instructed his son. 

Elladan knelt beside the bed with a bowl at the ready. He made sure Legolas' hair was all out the way. 

Elrond poured the mixture into a smaller bowl, and placed it against Legolas' now blue lips. He had paled dramatically in the past minutes, and Elladan was growing increasingly more worried. 

Elrond fed him some of the mixture, but Legolas wouldn't accept it. Elrond sighed. "Any ideas of how to get it into him? It'll just dribble out this way."

"We'll have to feed it to him ourselves," Elladan suggested. 

"You had better do it, as you're closer to him. Be careful, do not swallow any, else you'll be the poisoned one." Elladan nodded, and passed the bowl to his father, who gave him the poison that could save his best friends' life. He took a few deep breaths, and put some into his mouth.

It was the foulest thing he had ever tasted. But he pushed the thought away, and leant over Legolas. He fed it into him, being careful not to swallow any of it himself. He was kissing his best friend to save him. He massaged Legolas' throat to force him to swallow it. 

Once he had checked Legolas had swallowed every little drop, he took another mouthful and did it again. It took four full mouthfuls to empty the bowl. Then Elladan washed his mouth out thoroughly. 

"Don't eat or drink anything for a while," his father told him from the floor beside Legolas' bed.

"Here, let me," Elladan said. He swapped places with his father, and waited for Legolas to be sick.

It soon came. Gandalf was on the other side of Legolas, so as soon as Legolas awoke, he pushed him gently towards the bowl. He rubbed his back as he coughed it all up. 

"That's it, come on Legolas," Elladan encouraged. The stuff coming out was dark green in colour, and was thick and extremely disgusting. 

It took a good minute or so for it all to leave Legolas' body. He then fell back against his pillow, out of breath and sweating profusely. Elladan gave the bowl to his father who got rid of it. He started bathing Legolas' forehead again, holding his hand at the same time. "There that's better," he whispered. 

Legolas looked over at him. Elladan bathed his whole face. He smiled thinly. "Diolla lle," he whispered. 

"Shh, you need to get your strength back. Get some sleep. I'll stay here," he promised. Legolas nodded weakly, and shut his eyes. 

"Diolla lle Adar," Elladan whispered, looking over at Elrond.

The Elf-Lord smiled. "He's going to be ok now."

"I'll go and tell the other two," Gandalf said. He opened the door.

Elrohir and Dolenmíl looked up from their position on the floor. "What just happened?" Elrohir asked. "We heard someone being sick."   
"It was Legolas. The poison is all out of him now. He's going to be fine." Dolenmíl breathed a sigh of relief and fell back against Elrohirs' chest, shutting her eyes. "Thank Eru," she sighed. 

They went into the room as quietly as possible, and went stood behind Elladan, who was now on a chair. "Gandalf says he's going to be ok," Elrohir said softly.

Elladan nodded. "He's just sleeping now. That took all his energy."   
"How did you make him sick it all up?" Dolenmíl asked him. 

"We gave him another poison to counter the one in his body."   
"How? He was unconscious?" Elrohir asked.  

"I had to give it to him, mouth to mouth. Anything to save his life."

"Well done big brother," Elrohir congratulated him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dolenmíl kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for saving him," she whispered. 

They stayed there a while longer, just watching Legolas sleep. "How did he get poisoned in the first place?" Dolenmíl asked. 

"The Dagnir-o Lóre got it into him somehow when they were fighting," Elladan told her. "Perhaps when he grabbed his leg. That thing had bloody sharp claws!" They laughed softly. 

****

"I don't know how I can ever repay you Dan," Legolas said a few days later. He was sat up in bed, plenty of pillows supporting him. Elladan sat beside him. They had been talking all morning. He had woken up two days after he had passed out, and was feeling much better. 

"It's what any friend would do," Elladan replied, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. 

"You saved my life."   
"You saved Elrohirs', plus the whole population of Imladris, plus inhabitants from Mirkwood! I think we're quits now." Legolas laughed gently. Too hard would hurt his chest. 

"Fine." 

"You have nice lips by the way."   
"Dan!"   
"Just joking!" He grinned at Legolas' red face. "I can see why the girls like kissing you." He ducked to miss a slap round the head, but Legolas was expecting this. He aimed his other hand down, and managed to hit him. "Ow!"

"Shut up then!"  
Elladan scowled, and then they burst out laughing together, Legolas flinching at his chest. "Ooh, ow, not too much laughter!" 

That just made Elladan laugh harder. 

So…he is ok. Of course! You don't think I would really kill Legolas did you? That is just illegal! 

Chapter 25 coming when I get… 8 reviews. I think that's a fair deal! After this, there are only two chapters left, so we're nearly at the end! It's gone so quickly…

See you next chapter my lovely readers. ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _


	25. Home and Happiness

Yay, 100 reviews! I love you all very, very much! *Chucks great big bag of cookies out to readers*. I knew you guys wouldn't let me down. 

Just this chapter, then there is only ONE MORE TO GO! :-( But it's been fun whilst it has lasted, wouldn't you agree? (Hint, hint, review! ^_^) 

This chapter has a bit of humour, and a bit of soppiness in it. (If that word even exists.) Read on, and you will soon see what I mean by that. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~ _

_(Actually, Lothliana,. Who put the 100th review up is my best mate at school. I wonder why she suddenly reviewed…)_

Elerrina- Yep, mouth-to-mouth. Eww…

But at least it saved him! ^_^

Thanks for reviewing. 

Gwyn- It would be a cute slash wouldn't it? Do you like slash stories then? I am actually writing one at the moment…

Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

Idril Miriel- Here's chapter 25 for you. Hope you like it, and that is as good as you say the others are. ^_^

Lothliana- Thank you, you made it to 100!!!!! Enjoy. ^_^

Espel- I hope you will survive! I don't want any dead readers on my hands thank you very much!

EnglishMystic- Thank you. Hope this is ok for you.

Deana- Here you go. I did finally get 8 reviews, so I now have 100!!! Thanks for reviewing. ^_^

__

__

__

__

_Chapter 25: Home and Happiness._

Legolas did not remain in Imladris for much longer after he had recovered. All he wanted was to get back home. Elrond had said he had to wait at least a month after he had awoken to start riding again. He would walk around impatiently, willing the days to pass quicker. He wanted nothing more than to get back home to his family again. Besides, he and his father had to select a new Captain to take over the Army. He had told his father in a letter of Balaremels' fate, and Thranduil had replied, saying he had someone in mind, but would wait until Legolas returned to tell him whom. 

Nifredil had been buried beneath an ancient willow tree beside the river. Legolas would go there almost every day, and just stand in silence for a while. She had saved his life in that stable, and he would always remember her. He would never have another horse like her, so devoted, and loyal.

The end of the month finally came, and Legolas was already packed to leave. As he was readying his new horse, the twins scowled identical scowls at him. "So eager to leave us, look brother," Elrohir said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I will agree with you on that dear brother. After everything we've done for him, he's going to gallop off and leave us."   
"It's not entirely fair is it?"

"No, not at all. After all, we haven't had much fun with him, as he's always been **injured**!" Elladan loudly emphasised the last bit. 

Legolas grinned. "I'm sorry, but I have to get home. It was Spring when I arrived here, and now it's literally Summer. I must return home." He looked apologetically at them. "Sorry."

"Well its downright unfair. I might just instruct Culina to chuck you off her back so you'll get injured again and have to stay here for another month," Elrohir said, grinning cheekily. 

The dark red mare just looked at him with a look of complete disgust. Legolas laughed. "No, she's mine now. She'll only obey my instructions. Looks like you've lost the battle boys."   
"Maybe, but the war isn't over yet," Elladan said, grinning. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Why do I always get the feeling something not particularly nice is going to happen to me when you two do that?"   
"Because you can obviously see into the future," Elladan replied. The twins looked at each other, then lunged at their friend. They pinned him to the ground, and started mercilessly tickling him. 

"No, stop it! Dan, Elrohir, please! Have mercy on me! Stop it!" He wriggled on the floor, but they wouldn't let him free. "You know I can't stand being tickled!"

"Exactly," they replied in unison, ignoring his pleas.

This relentless torture continued for what seemed like hours to Legolas, and when they finally released him, he was very much out of breath. "Thanks, I'm covered in straw now," he complained, sitting up and brushing it out of his hair with his fingers.  

"So are we," Elladan informed him. He looked at them, and cringed, realising he must look the same. 

Bits of straw stuck at all angles out of their dark hair, and their clothes were coated in it. He knew that he also had bits sticking at odd angles out of his hair, and when he looked down at himself, he saw he also had a nice yellow coat of straw. He sighed. "I'm going to have to get changed again."

"Never mind," Elrohir said cheerfully, helping the disgruntled Prince to his feet. Legolas just made a face at him, before pushing them both down in the straw and running full pelt out of the stable, laughing.

"Legolas Greenleaf!" they both yelled. "You're going to pay now!" They ran after him, straw flying out behind them. 

****

The Mirkwood party was gathered in the main courtyard, all packed and ready to leave. Legolas had said his main farewells to the twins and Arwen. He was mounted upon Culina saying his final good-byes to Elrond. 

"We will never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for us Legolas," Elrond said, bowing gracefully.

Legolas replied with an inclination of his head. "It is I who should thanking you my Lord. If you had not discovered what the creature was, and how to destroy it, the whole of Mirkwood could have been taken over by now."

"Give your father our blessings, and ride with all speed home." Legolas smiled, bowed his head once more, and galloped out under the arch, his company following. 

The twins watched their friend disappear with sinking hearts. This experience had certainly brought them all closer together, and they could not wait for the next opportunity to see him again. 

****

Legolas galloped on ahead, enjoying the feeling of freedom, the wind blowing though his golden hair, and his companions behind him happy and jovial once again. 

All except one. Dolenmíl was silent, riding along at a steady pace, her head bowed. Legolas looked back over his shoulder, and frowned. He knew what she was missing, or rather, _whom _she was missing. He fell back to ride beside her. __

"Dolenmíl," he said softly. 

She started and looked up at him. "Sorry Legolas, I didn't hear you approach." She smiled weakly, and looked back at the ground. 

"What's bothering you?"

She sighed. "I miss him."

He grinned, but hid it from her. "Who are you missing?"

"Elrohir."

"I guessed as much." She looked back at him. "What am I going to do Legolas? I miss him already, and we have only been apart a few hours."

"Its natural, don't worry about it. As soon as you're back in Mirkwood, with your friends, you'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." She nodded, knowing to trust his advice. Goodness knows how many maidens he had left behind in his life, may be never to see them again. She knew of the Princes' reputation for charming the ladies. 

He smiled at her, placed a hand on her shoulder affectionately, and then rode back to the head of the column. 

"Is she alright?" Rédethuil asked, concern clearly showing in his features as Legolas rode up beside him. 

"Yes, just missing lover-boy back in Imladris, that's all."

"Oh, you mean Prince Elrohir?" 

Legolas nodded, disappointment shielded by his happiness for his two friends. "They're perfect for each other."

"I have to agree with you on that my Lord. They are well suited."

The rest of the day passed in silence most of the time. The Mirkwood Elves put their hearts and souls in returning to their home, back to their friends and family. 

By nightfall, they had entered the Pass. Every Elf felt fear as they rode over the border. The memories of the previous journey through the Mountains were still fresh in their minds, and they did not wish to re-live any of those events. 

"Without the carriages, we will get through here much more easily," Legolas told them. "For now, we set up camp, and rest. Get a good nights sleep. We will be riding hard and fast tomorrow. Make sure your horses are well-fed and watered."

The Elves set to work following their Princes' instructions. Small fires were lit as a source of heat and light, and the food was shared out. 

Despite being in a place of sadness and anger, the Elves were in reasonably high spirits. The wine was dug out, and many started drinking it. 

Legolas shook his head in disbelief at his companions, but the grin could not be hidden. He was offered some wine, and accepted it. Watches were long ago set up, and the remaining Elves sat around the small fires, telling stories, and jokes. 

Dolenmíl sat as far away as possible, not drinking or eating. She wanted more than anything to see Elrohir again, to dance with him again. That night had been magical, apart from the bit where Legolas collapsed and almost died. Then the dream evening had turned into a nightmare, but she would never forget the dance with the youngest son of Elrond. The way he held her in his arms, the sweet smell of his skin so close to hers, the tight, yet relaxing grip of his hands on her waist. He was always so calm, so gentle with her. What the differences between him and his twin were, she had yet to discover, but she knew what her feelings for him were. She was slowly, but surely, falling in love with him. 

Legolas briefly glanced away from the fire where a friend was telling a rather funny tale, and spied Dolenmíl, sitting alone, with her knees hugged up to her chest, her head resting lightly on them.

He put his wine down, excused himself from the now hilarious tale of when the Elf had managed to get an arrow wedged in somewhere rather…difficult, and wandered over to her. He sat down beside her, and looked at her. She didn't even seem to register him. 

"Dolenmíl," he whispered softly for the second time that day.

She looked at him. "Yes Legolas?"

"Please tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you."

"You have no need to be, I am fine." She looked back at the floor.

"No you're not, I can see that. I thought you trusted me."

"I do, of course I do, but this is private and…personal."

"I know its about Elrohir. He's my best friend, or one of them rather. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Why are you both blanking me, shutting me out?"

"We're not!" she argued, glaring back at him, and in the flickering light of the fire, he saw tears threatening to fall. "Its between us, you and Elladan are not involved."

"I only wish to help," he replied softly, keeping his cool. 

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologised, looking away and rubbing the tears away. He caught hold of her wrist. "Look at me Dolenmíl." She looked at him. He gently wiped the couple of tears away that had leaked out. "You will see him again."   
"How do you know?"

"I am always going back and forth to Imladris, you know that. You can just come with me, simple." 

Her whole face lit up. "You…you mean that? You'd do that for me?"   
"Of course I would. I'd do anything for you."

"Oh thank you Legolas!" she squealed, and flung her arms around him. He was a little surprised at her reaction, but he welcomed it all the same. His arms snaked round her waist, and they sat there in each other's arms for a few moments, thinking how different their own relationship could have been.

//Why can't the twins play matchmaker for me for once?// 

They parted, and he brushed the tears out of her face, but they were no longer tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. 

"Now, are you going to come and have some wine with us or not?" he asked, standing up and holding out his hand for her.

She smiled, took his offered hand, and he led her back over to the fire. 

The Elves continued their small party for a while longer, then the fires were burnt low, and they settled down for the night, waiting for the dawn to approach so they could finally get home. 

****

It took them a further three days to return home to Mirkwood. There, they were welcomed back joyously, and although there was sadness due to the loss of so many of their finest warriors and kinsmen, there was rejoicing at having their loved ones that had been caught by the Dagnir-o Lóre back. 

Legolas' mother watched from her balcony as her son rode proudly in through the archway, leading his people home. She held Celeblaith in her arms, who was now almost one year old. She gurgled happily in her mothers' arms.

Legolas looked round in relief at seeing his home once again. Many of his friends had gathered in the courtyard, and they literally lifted him down off of Culina. He was given a hero's welcome. There were many greetings to get done. 

Finally, once the crowd had dispersed a little, he could lead his tired horse to the stable. He looked sadly at the pen that Nifredil used to stay in. As he passed by it, he was sure he saw her standing there, just a shadow, but she was there, her mine shining silver in the sunlight, her dark eyes looking back into his. He smiled, and led Culina into it. That pen had always been his horses', and so it would stay. Then, he heard a distant sound, like the neigh of a horse. He recognised it instantly as Nifredils', and knew that she agreed with his decision. He smiled to himself, and started to groom Culina. 

Half an hour later, he was making his way into the palace to see his parents. He had caught a glimpse of his father, standing on the balcony of his study, looking proudly down at him, a huge smile all over his fair face.   

He raced up the main stairs two at a time, grinning at the Head butler as he reached the top. "Nice to have you back Prince Legolas," he said respectfully, bowing. 

"Its good to be back," Legolas replied, smiling at him. He ran along the corridor, giving brief hellos to those he met along the way. He reached his fathers' door, and knocked on it. He smoothed his hair before entering. 

"Legolas. Finally you have returned," Thranduil said, going over to his son and embracing him. Legolas returned the embrace. "How are you?"

Legolas sat down opposite his father. "Tired, Adar."   
"I thought as much. Well, we'll leave all the formal introductions for later. Go and see your mother. She's in her room with Celeblaith." Legolas' face lit up at the thought of finally seeing his younger sister again. "Diolla lle Adar." He stood, bowed, and left, heading now for his mothers' room.

"You can come in," came the answer before he had even knocked at the door. He grinned and went in. 

In here, it was calm and peaceful. The curtains to the balcony were blowing in through the open doors slightly in the gentle summer breeze. It was sunny, but not too much. A cradle stood in one corner, veiled by a white curtain. It stood still, as it was no longer occupied. He looked over to the balcony.   

He could see his mother through the curtain, holding a wriggling bundle. He walked over, and went out onto the balcony to stand beside her. The Sun shone Her rays onto him, and he welcomed Her warmth. The breeze was cool, but not bitingly cold. 

"Welcome home hénnin, (my son)" she said softly, looking at him. 

He looked back at her and smiled. "Diolla lle naneth." He looked down at his sister, who was gazing at her with a slightly bemused look on her face. "Yes Celeblaith?" She gurgled at the sound of her name, and held out her arms to him. 

Eilianu passed her daughter to her brother, and Legolas held her close to him, kissing her golden head. She immediately recognised him, and her tiny arms splayed around his back and on his chest. 

"I missed you," he whispered. 

Eilianu smiled. She knew how much Legolas loved his sister, and how he wasn't ashamed to show it. "How was it?" she asked softly, looking at him in the eyes. 

"Tiring," he replied, too busy fussing over Celeblaith. She grabbed a handful of his hair, but he eased it out her grasp. 

"You got hurt," Eilianu continued. Legolas nodded. "Of course I did, I fought a demon." He made a face at his sister, and she made one back, screwing up her tiny face and gurgling. He laughed and kissed her again. 

"I warned you," she said. 

Legolas looked at her, and nodded. "I know. And I did listen, but the injuries were unavoidable." Celeblaith noticed her brother was no longer giving her attention, so she slapped his chest with her fist and glared at him. 

He laughed softly. "Yes?" She made a face, blinking with huge soppy eyes. He kissed her tiny nose, and handed her back to Eilianu. "I'm going to get some rest," he announced, going back inside. 

Eilianu followed him, Celeblaith reaching out for her brother. "She can crawl now," she told him. 

Legolas spun round. "Why didn't you tell me before? Show me." Eilianu gently placed her wriggling daughter on the ground, and Legolas crouched down to her level. 

It took her a while to get her grip, but soon she was up on her hands and knees, and crawled slowly over to him. He held out his arms, and she clambered up into them. He lifted her up, and held her close. "Well done my little angel," he whispered, kissing her cheek. She gurgled.

"Now, I need some rest. Show me everything tomorrow," he told her, handing her once again to Eilianu. He kissed her, kissed his mother, and went back to the door.   

But just as he was about to open it, Celeblaith made a sound that soundly awfully like:

"Leggy." 

He looked at her, then Eilianu. She was gazing down at her daughter, smiling. 

"Her first word," she whispered. 

Legolas changed his mind about getting some rest, and spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get her to say it again. She said it a few more times, but she soon grew tired, and so Legolas put her to bed. He himself, then went to his own room, and managed to get some well-needed sleep.  

Home sweet home. And Celeblaith said her first word! (I'm obsessed with little kids at the moment, for reasons I cannot fathom!) 

So, reviews would be really, really appreciated. Please? I know there is only one more chapter to go *sniff, sniff*, but reviews keep me going! So just a few would be _really _nice! ^_^

Thank you m'dears! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _


	26. Time Goes On

The last chapter! *sniff, sniff* I hope the ending to this story is ok. This is a very short chapter, and it just sums up the whole story really. 

Thank you to everyone who has read this story, I love you all! Instead of cookies, you can have…chocolate ice cream! (If you don't like chocolate, then whatever flavour you like!) Oh, go on then, have cookies too, you deserve it! 

I will be posting a new story very, very soon. And I am afraid it might be a Legomance! SORRY! I am working on about EIGHT stories at the moment! The ideas just come out of nowhere. So I have to get them down! Oh yeah, and er…do you think they had pianos in Middle-Earth? Just wondering.

This is a very random question. Who likes slash stories? Slash being male parings, e.g. Legolas/Aragorn. I know some people are very against it, but I was just wondering. I have actually just started one, and I wanted peoples' reviews on it. Please tell me in a review. Thanks! ^_^

I'll shut up now, and leave you to read the very last chapter of Sleeping Dangerously. ^_^

_~Lainfaer~_

Elerrina- My favourite LotR website? I honestly know so many, I couldn't possibly tell! This one, (obviously), and hotelf.com are quite good. barrowdowns.com is ok, as is theonering.net. There are hundreds out there. A good Orli one is orlandocentral.net. I thoroughly recommend it!  

Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the last chapter. ^_^

Gwyn- Obviously elfslash! Nothing else! I quite like Legolas/Haldir myself. ^_^

Kitsune- Glad you liked it. ^_^

Idril Miriel- Was this chapter up soon enough for you? I'm glad you're liking the story, and thank you for reviewing. 

* * *

_Chapter 26: Time Goes On._

(Imladris, 20 years later.)

Elrohir sat under a tall willow by the river, reading a book. Elladan was on a practice field; training for his archery test, and Arwen was in her room with her friends, having ' a girls afternoon'. So Elrohir had an afternoon to himself. He knew he should be practising his archery too, but he basically couldn't be bothered. 

He was reading a book on the tale of the Fall of Gondolin. Unlike his brother, who was more interested in learning the different languages of the world, he liked to learn about the history of Middle-Earth and her people. 

Since the incident with the Dagnir-o Lóre, his life had slowed down. He never went out riding as much as he used to, and the amount of archery he did had dwindled down to just a couple of times a week. Legolas would be ashamed of him! He was calmer than before the attack, and enjoyed relaxing out in the gardens with a good book rather than his bow and arrows. 

He and Dolenmíl had been writing to each other religiously for the past twenty years, but she hadn't replied for a while. He was slightly hurt by this, as she always replied instantly, and it had been quite a while since he had written. 

He sighed and put the book down. The willow leaves brushed against his face, tickling his soft skin. He smiled at the gentle touch, and brushed one out of his eyes. He leant back against the trunk and shut his eyes. He sighed blissfully. This was the type of life he liked to live; relaxing and easy. 

Silence. Just the whisper of the wind in the trees around him. Then…

"Got you!" cried two or more voices. He started, trying to jump to his feet, but found he was being held down. Hands covered his eyes and mouth, preventing him from seeing whom his 'attackers' were. 

"Hush now, little Prince," whispered a familiar, soothing voice. He stopped struggling, recognising the voice. The hand over his mouth was removed.

"Legs?"

His eyes were then uncovered, and crouched before him, sure enough, was the Prince of Mirkwood, grinning at him. 

"You git!" Elrohir shouted, lunging at him. Legolas laughed, and jumped to his feet, Elrohir chasing after him. 

"Ah hem," said someone, clearing their throat. 

Legolas stopped in his tracks and Elrohir collided into him. He looked over at the tree, and his jaw nearly hit the floor. 

Dolenmíl stood there, hands on hips, one eyebrow raised. A young Elf-maiden stood beside her, the exact same expression on her face. Golden tresses that reached almost to the middle of her back framed her fair face. She had startling blue eyes, and she looked scarily like Legolas.  

"Elrohir, may I introduce you to my younger sister, Celeblaith," Legolas said, breaking the rather awkward silence. 

Celeblaith curtseyed. "It is a pleasure to meet you my Lord." She smiled at him.

"As it is you my Lady," he replied, coming to his senses and bowing in return. "Lady Dolenmíl," he continued, looking at her. She smiled at him. "Yes my Lord?"   
"I had heard news of my friend coming some time soon, and the possibility that his younger sibling would be accompanying him, but I did not hear anything of you also coming."

"It was a bit of a last-minute decision my Lord."   
"Well, it is wonderful to see you again."   
"And you my Lord."

"Where's Dan?" Legolas asked, dropping all formality. 

"Main archery field, practising."

"I am guessing that you should also be there." Elrohir made a face. "Can't be bothered."   
"Elrohir, I am ashamed of you!" Elrohir grinned, remembering his earlier thoughts.

"What is so funny?"   
"Nothing Legs, nothing."

"Come on Cel, let's go and find him." He led his younger sister away, winking at Elrohir. He just stuck his tongue out in response. He then turned to Dolenmíl. She smiled warmly at him.

"I've missed you," he whispered, walking over to her and stroking her cheek.

"And I you," she replied, taking his other hand. He leant forward, and they kissed. 

From their hiding position in the bushes, Legolas, Celeblaith, and Elladan grinned. Elrohir was finally with the woman he truly loved. They turned away to walk back to the House. 

"What did happen to that Íríma girl anyway?" Legolas asked. 

"She moved to Lothlórien just after you left. Haven't heard from her since," Elladan answered.  
"Good, all she ever did was ruin Elrohirs' life."   
"Who?" Celeblaith piped up. Legolas slipped his arm round her slender shoulders.  

"No one important, don't worry." 

They walked back to the House together, going over old times and tales, arms linked. 

* * *

So, that's it! All done! How was that ending then? Good, bad, excellent, awful? Not the last I hope! ^_^

Please review, and I'll be along with a new story very soon. Also, don't forget about Fair Flowers Never Fade. That is a Legomance, but quite a bit different to your usual Legomances. If you haven't read it yet, please go and do so. Thank you! ^_^ 

_~Lainfaer~ _


End file.
